Segundas Oportunidades
by clarity-chan
Summary: Un trágico accidente le quitó a Sasuke Uchiha todo lo que tenía en la vida: su mujer y sus dos hijos. Ahora, Hinata Hyuga, la mejor amiga de su esposa, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo sin revelar el secreto que siempre le ocultó a su amiga: llevaba toda la vida enamorada de Sasuke. ¿Podría Hinata demostrarle que en la vida hay segundas oportunidades? Adaptación, pareja SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**_

_**Declaimer**_: **_los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi_ sensei, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que por cierto tampoco es mía, sino de la talentosísima Linda Howard, esta es solo una adaptación._**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_****_ Esta historia contiene lime y lemon, las personas sensibles a estos contenidos, abstenerse de leer. Están avisados y sobre aviso, no hay trampa._**

_**UNO**_

La larga semana tocaba a su fin y Hinata sabía que debía volver a casa, pero la perspectiva de ahogarse en la flama de últimos de agosto bastaba para mantenerla pegada a la silla, escuchando el grato zumbido del aire acondicionado.

No estaba trabajando; había girado el asiento y llevaba un cuarto de hora mirando por la ventana, demasiado relajada para preocuparse de que se estuviera haciendo tarde. A la luz del sol de poniente, los deslumbrantes rascacielos de acero y cristal de Dallas se recortaban sobre un horizonte cobrizo, una clara indicación de que había vuelto a perderse las noticias de las seis. Era viernes por la tarde; su jefe, el señor Jiraiya, se había ido hacía más de una hora. No tenía motivos para no sumarse al éxodo callejero, pero se sentía reacia a volver a casa. Se había afanado en decorar su apartamento, en hacerlo acogedor y confortable pero, últimamente, el vacío que sentía en él la atormentaba. Podía llenarlo con música, alquilar una película y verla con su reproductor de vídeo, ensimismarse en la lectura e imaginar que vivía en otro país pero, aun así, seguiría sola. Últimamente, era una mujer sola más que solitaria.

Tal vez fuera el tiempo, pensó con ánimo cansino. El verano había sido húmedo y caluroso, agotador para todo el mundo, pero, en el fondo, Hinata sabía que no era el bochorno lo que la desazonaba. Era la inevitable sensación de que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos, al igual que el verano perecía y daba paso a otro otoño. Incluso a pleno sol del mediodía, sentía el frío invernal en los huesos. No se trataba solo del cambio de estación, sino de la pérdida inexorable de la juventud.

Habían pasado los años y ella se había volcado en el trabajo porque no había nada más y, de repente, se daba cuenta de que sus sueños la habían dejado atrás. Nunca había ambicionado riquezas ni posesiones materiales. Quería amor, un marido y unos hijos, un hogar alegre y seguro, todo lo que había echado en falta en la niñez. Ya ni siquiera albergaba ese sueño, y eso era lo que más la entristecía.

Claro que no era más que una quimera: se había enamorado del único hombre que jamás podría ser suyo y, al parecer, era de esas mujeres que solo amaban una vez en la vida.

Sonó el timbre apagado del teléfono, y un leve ceño de perplejidad se dibujó en su frente.

¿Quién podría estar llamando a la oficina a aquella hora?

-_Hinata Hyuga al habla_ -dijo en tono enérgico.

-_Hinata, soy Sasuke_ -contestó una voz grave.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No necesitaba oír su nombre para saber quién estaba al aparato. Conocía aquella voz tan bien como la suya, y el acento brusco, que no se había suavizado pese a los años vividos en el sur, siempre lo delataría. Pero Hinata tragó saliva, enderezó la espalda y fingió que se trataba de una llamada de negocios como otra cualquiera.

-_¿Sí, señor Uchiha?_

El hombre resopló con impaciencia.

-_Maldita sea, no me llames así. En la oficina, vale, pero ahora... ahora no estamos trabajando._

Hinata volvió a tragar saliva, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Habría provocado aquella llamada al pensar en él? Hacía meses que Sasuke no le decía nada, aparte de un educado «buenos días», siempre que entraba en el despacho para hablar con el señor Jiraiya.

-_¿Hinata?_ -rugió. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-_Sí, te escucho_ -atinó a decir Hinata.

-_Voy a vender la casa_ -anunció sin preámbulos- _Estoy embalando las cosas de Ino... y de los niños. Voy a donarlo todo a la beneficencia. Pero he encontrado una caja con los recuerdos de Ino del instituto, cosas que hicisteis las dos juntas, dibujos, y pensé que querrías echarle un vistazo. Si quieres quedarte con algo, puedes hacerlo. Sino..._

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta. Si no, las quemaría. Destruiría todos los recuerdos. A Hinata le desgarraba el alma pensar en abrir la caja y revivir los años de adolescencia con Ino, porque todavía no había superado la pérdida de su amiga, pero tampoco podía permitir que Sasuke condenara al fuego los recuerdos de Ino. Si todavía no se sentía con fuerzas, guardaría la caja y, con el tiempo, la vaciaría y recordaría a su amiga sin mucho dolor, solo con melancolía y nostalgia.

-_Sí_ -dijo con voz ronca, forzada- _Sí, la quiero._

-_Me voy ya. Iré a casa para terminar de embalar. Puedes pasarte a recoger la caja cuando quieras._

_-Iré, gracias_ -susurró Hinata. Él colgó y la dejó con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando el zumbido de la línea.

La mano le temblaba mientras colgaba y, de repente, advirtió que ya no estaba sentada. En algún momento de la conversación, la tensión la había impulsado a ponerse en pie. Enseguida, se inclinó para sacar el bolso del cajón inferior del escritorio, lo cerró con llave, apagó las luces y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta al salir.

No solo le temblaba la mano, sino el cuerpo entero. Siempre que hablaba con Sasuke le ocurría lo mismo. Se había ejercitado durante años en no pensar en él, en ni siquiera soñar con él, pero oír su voz bastaba para que se pusiera como un flan. Trabajar para la misma compañía ya era desgracia suficiente; incluso se había trasladado a otro departamento para no verlo con tanta asiduidad, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata: Sasuke había ido ascendiendo y, en aquellos momentos, era uno de los vicepresidentes. Su cargo de secretaria del vicepresidente primero la mantenía en constante comunicación con él; su única salvación era que Sasuke mantenía una actitud estrictamente profesional, y ella se había disciplinado para darle el mismo trato. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, cuando había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse del marido de su mejor amiga?

Aunque en el aparcamiento subterráneo hacía una temperatura más benigna que en la calle sintió la bofetada de calor mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su Datsun 280 ZX, un último modelo aerodinámico. El coche era, como temía, un ejemplo de su creciente tendencia a coleccionar cosas para llenar el vacío de su hogar. De niña se había prometido remediar el frío y la hipocresía de la casa de sus padres, pero a medida que crecía se esforzaba con más ahínco por llenar los vacíos con cosas. El coche era magnífico, y le permitía desplazarse a más velocidad de la necesaria; Hinata disfrutaba conduciendo, pero no lo necesitaba. El utilitario por el que lo había cambiado era un buen coche, y no estaba tan viejo.

En lugar de dirigirse directamente a la casa en la que Sasuke e Ino habían vivido, situada en uno de los vecindarios más elegantes de Dallas, Hinata hizo un alto en un restaurante y mató el tiempo picoteando un plato de marisco. Su instinto la apremiaba para que se diera prisa, para que viera a Sasuke lo antes posible; pero se sentía reacia a entrar en la casa en la que él había vivido con Ino, donde ella e Ino habían reído y jugado con los bebés. Hacía dos años que Hinata no ponía el pie en esa casa... dos años desde que ocurrió el accidente.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho en punto, pagó la cuenta y condujo despacio, con cuidado, hacia la casa. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y sentía un poco de náuseas. Tenía las palmas sudorosas; sujetó el volante con fuerza para que no se le escapara.

¿Qué aspecto tendría? No se había mirado al espejo. La pintura de labios ya habría desaparecido, pero no se molestó en retocárselos. Se palpó con una mano el austero moño que se hacía para ir a la oficina, por temor a que algún mechón hubiera escapado a su confinamiento; pero parecía estar en orden, así que suspiró y se despreocupó.

El Mercedes azul oscuro de Sasuke estaba aparcado delante de la casa, así que Hinata dejó el coche justo detrás. Se apeó, recorrió a paso lento la senda de entrada, subió los cinco peldaños y tocó el timbre. El césped estaba segado y los setos podados. La casa no parecía vacía, pero lo estaba. Había un vacío desgarrador.

Un momento después, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Mirarlo apenas un instante fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. No esperaba verlo con traje y chaleco, pero había olvidado lo corpulento que era, lo viril que estaba en vaqueros. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte, sin calcetines, unos vaqueros viejos y ceñidos, y una camiseta blanca que se adhería a su sólido torso. A ojos de Sarah, estaba increíblemente bello.

La miró y reparó en el traje elegante que llevaba.

-¿Todavía no has pasado por tu casa?

-No. Paré a cenar en un restaurante -hacía un calor sofocante en la casa; Sasuke había abierto algunas ventanas pero no había encendido el aire acondicionado. Hinata se despojó de su ligera chaqueta de hilo y se dispuso a colgarla en el armario, como siempre había hecho cuando iba a visitar a Ino, pero se contuvo y se limitó a dejarla sobre la barandilla de la escalera. Mientras Sasuke la conducía a la planta de arriba, se abrió el cuello de su blusa de seda y se la remangó hasta los codos.

Sasuke se detuvo delante del dormitorio que había compartido con Ino. Tenía la mirada sombría, los labios apretados, mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada.

_-Está ahí dentro_ -se limitó a decir- _En el armario. Yo iré al dormitorio de los niños, a guardar sus cosas. Tómate el tiempo que necesites._

Hinata esperó a que Sasuke entrara en el otro dormitorio para abrir la puerta despacio. Traspasó el umbral, encendió la luz y se quedó inmóvil un momento, mirando alrededor. Todo estaba igual que el día del accidente: la lectura de Ino sobre la mesilla de noche, el camisón a los pies de la cama... Sasuke no había dormido ni una sola noche allí desde la muerte de su esposa.

Hinata sacó la caja del armario y se sentó en el suelo para revisar su contenido. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista al contemplar la primera foto de ella con Ino. Cielos, si tanta agonía le producía perder a una amiga, ¿qué dolor no sentiría Sasuke? Había perdido a su esposa y a sus dos hijos.

Hinata e Ino habían sido amigas íntimas desde el colegio. Ino había sido una dinamo humana, una joven alegre y dicharachera que había llevado de la mano a Hinata, más reservada.

De ojos azules centelleantes y su esplendorosa cabellera rubia, su entusiasmo por la vida siempre había resultado contagioso. ¡Cuántos proyectos había fraguado! No pensaba casarse nunca. Se convertiría en una célebre modista y viajaría por todo el mundo. Hinata solo había soñado con tener una familia de verdad, una familia amorosa. En algún punto de sus vidas, se trocaron los papeles.

Ino se enamoró de un prometedor ejecutivo de ojos oscuros que trabajaba en la misma empresa que Hinata y, desde ese momento, Hinata supo que su sueño nunca se haría realidad. Ino no había dudado en renunciar a su glamoroso futuro como modista a cambio de Sasuke Uchiha, de sus dos adorables y adorados hijos y del amor con que la envolvían. Hinata se había entregado en silencio a su trabajo, que era su único consuelo.

Había intentado no amar a Sasuke, pero pronto descubrió que no era fácil controlar las emociones. De no haberlo amado antes de que Ino lo conociera, podría haber puesto freno a sus sentimientos, pero fue suya desde el principio. Desde que lo conoció, supo que, para ella, siempre sería algo más que un colega. Eran sus ojos, pensó Hinata, tan oscuros y profundos... unos ojos que ardían con una intensidad propia. Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún alfeñique. Tenía impulso y ambición, además de una inteligencia privilegiada con la que había ascendido en la ejecutiva de la empresa como un cohete. Sí, no era hermoso: su rostro tenía un aire tosco y un tanto castigado; los pómulos eran demasiado altos; la prominente nariz conservaba la secuela de una fractura; y tenía una mandíbula sólida como el granito. Era un hombre capaz de lanzarse a la vida y de amoldarla a su gusto. Siempre había tratado a Hinata con amabilidad, pero ella sabía que era demasiado pálida y callada para Interesar a un hombre con una personalidad tan arrolladora.

Aun así, el verano en que invitó a Ino al picnic de la empresa, no imaginó que Sasuke, nada más ver la belleza vibrante de Ino, la reclamaría para sí. Pero así fue, y Sasuke e Ino se casaron cinco meses más tarde. Itachi nació tres meses después de su primer aniversario y Shane, dos años después. Dos niños preciosos, con el atractivo de su madre y la determinación de su padre, y Hinata los había querido porque eran los hijos de Sasuke.

Se había mantenido unida a Ino, pero siempre había tenido cuidado de no robar tiempo a la familia. Sasuke viajaba mucho, y Hinata había limitado sus visitas a los días en que él estaba fuera de la ciudad. No sabía decir por qué, pero intuía que Sasuke había reprobado su amistad con Ino, aunque, que ella supiera, nunca se había manifestado al respecto. Quizá solo fuera que Hinata despertaba antipatía en él, aunque nunca había hecho nada para merecerla. Había intentado mantenerse al margen y nunca, nunca, le había revelado a Ino sus sentimientos hacia su marido. No tenía sentido, solo habría servido para afligir a Ino y para que su amistad se resintiera.

Hinata había salido con otros hombres, y todavía lo hacía, pero sin comprometerse con ninguno. No habría sido justo alentar una relación más formal cuando le resultaría imposible corresponder al amor que pudieran ofrecerle. Todos los que le preguntaban, en broma, cuándo pensaba casarse, recibían la misma respuesta: estaba demasiado enamorada de su trabajo para lavarle los calcetines a ningún hombre. Era una excusa típica y desenfadada con la que protegía su frágil corazón, pero también era una mentira.

Nunca había deseado volcarse en el trabajo, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Con aquella farsa había engañado a todos... menos a sí misma.

Hinata había sido un esposo y un padre abnegado. El accidente en la autovía, dos años atrás, estuvo a punto de destruirlo. Y, de hecho, había extinguido su alegría y el fuego ardiente de su mirada. Ino llevaba a los niños al colegio, cuando un borracho que regresaba a su casa en la hora punta matutina se salió del carril y chocó de frente con ella.

De no haber muerto en el acto, HInata sospechaba que Sasuke lo habría estrangulado con sus propias manos, tan honda había sido su desesperación al recibir la noticia.

Itachi murió en el impacto; Shane, dos días más tarde. Dos semanas después del accidente, Ino murió sin haber salido del coma ni saber que había perdido a sus dos hijos. Durante esas dos semanas, Hinata pasó el mayor tiempo posible velando a su amiga, sosteniendo la mano inerme y apremiándola para que luchara por vivir; aunque sospechó que Ino no querría despertarse de su sueño letal. Sasuke había sido un elemento más del decorado, sentado al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano que lucía la alianza, con el rostro ceniciento, cansado e impenetrable. Ino había sido su única esperanza, el último resquicio de luz de su vida, y aquella frágil llama titiló y se apagó, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Hinata fue pasando una a una todas las fotografías, en las que ella e Ino aparecían en distintas fases de su niñez y adolescencia, aunque también había retratos de los niños en la cuna, dando sus primeros pasos y correteando con energía. Sasuke aparecía en algunas de las imágenes jugando con sus hijos, lavando el coche, segando el césped, realizando las labores propias de un padre y de un marido. En una de ellas, Sasuke estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierba, vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros cortos, sosteniendo en alto a Itachi. Sus brazos morenos y fuertes soportaban con firmeza el peso del pequeño, y era evidente que el niño se sentía a salvo en las manos de su padre, porque chillaba de placer.

Sobre la hierba, junto a ellos, Shane intentaba ponerse en pie, y había cerrado una minúscula mano regordeta en torno al vello del pecho de Sasuke en un intento por enderezarse.

-_¿Ves algo interesante?_

La pregunta la sobresaltó, y la fotografía resbaló de sus dedos y cayó en la caja.

Hinata comprendió que Sasuke había hecho la pregunta en general, que no había reparado en el angustioso anhelo con que ella contemplaba su fotografía pero, aun así, sus enigmáticos ojos grises brillaron con recelo mientras se ponía en pie y se alisaba la falda.

-_Sí. Me llevaré la caja. Hay muchas fotografías de Ino y de los niños... si a ti no..._

_-Llévatelas_ -le dijo Sasuke con aspereza, y entró en el dormitorio. Se detuvo en el centro y paseó la mirada por la habitación, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Tenía una expresión sombría, y su boca parecía incapaz de volver a sonreír. A veces sí sonreía, pensó Hinata, en cierta medida, pero era una mueca cortés más que una expresión de buen humor. La risa nunca se reflejaba en sus ojos, ni se encendía el fuego antes patente en ellos.

Sasuke hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, como si tuviera que hacer algo para no cerrar los puños. Tenía los hombros contraídos, como si estuviera acorazándose contra los recuerdos que evocaba aquella habitación. Había dormido con Ino en aquella cama, había hecho el amor con ella, había jugado con los niños los sábados por la mañana cuando corrían a despertarlo. Hinata se apresuró a recoger la caja y desvió la mirada de Sasuke para no tener que presenciar su congoja. La congoja era tanto de Sasuke como de ella. Lo amaba lo bastante para desear que recuperara a Ino y así volviera a sonreír. De todas formas, siempre sería de Ino, porque Sasuke no había dejado de amarla. Todavía lloraba su muerte, todavía sufría por su pérdida.

-_He terminado en el cuarto de los niños_ –dijo con voz remota- _Ya lo he guardado todo y..._\- se le anudó la voz, y a Hinata se le encogió el corazón. Sasuke inspiró con aspereza y luchó por mantener el control.

De repente, su rostro se distorsionó por la rabia, giró en redondo y dio un puñetazo al tocador; los frascos de perfume y los cosméticos que salpicaban la superficie temblaron con estrépito.

-_¡Dios! ¡Cuántas vidas malogradas!_ –maldijo con virulencia y, después, cuando su cuerpo cedió bajo el peso de la furia y el dolor, se aferró al tocador. Hasta que no le habían arrebatado a su familia, Sasuke nunca había conocido el fracaso.

La muerte era definitiva, permanente, sobrevenía sin previo aviso... y había destruido la vida que él había creado para sí- _En cierto sentido, perder a los niños fue peor que perder a Ino_ -dijo con voz apagada- _Eran tan jóvenes, no habían tenido oportunidad de vivir. No llegaron a jugar en el equipo del instituto, ni a ir a la universidad, ni a besar a sus novias por primera vez. No hicieron el amor, ni vieron nacer a sus hijos. No les dio tiempo._

Hinata apretó la caja contra su pecho.

-_Itachi besó a su novia_ -dijo con voz trémula, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del dolor- _Se llamaba Konan. Había cuatro Konan en su clase, pero me aseguró que su Konan era «la más bonita. Le plantó un beso en los labios y le pidió que se casara con él, pero ella se asustó y salió corriendo. Itachi me dijo que todavía no estaba preparada para casarse, pero que no le quitaría el ojo de encima. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas_ -añadió Hinata, y profirió una carcajada.

Había imitado la manera de hablar de Itachi, burlona y brusca para un niño de siete años, y Sasuke sonrió. La miró y, de repente, sus ojos casi negros lanzaron destellos dorados. Profirió un sonido ahogado y, después, prorrumpió en carcajadas. Hasta echó la cabeza morena hacia atrás para dar paso a aquella risa grave y saludable.

-_Dios mío, era duro de pelar_ -rió Sasuke entre dientes- _La pobre Konan no habría tenido escapatoria._

Como tampoco la tenía la pobre Hinata. Itachi había heredado su rudo encanto de su padre. El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír su risa, las primeras carcajadas auténticas que habían emergido de su garganta en dos años. Sasuke no había hablado de los niños, ni de Ino, desde el accidente. Había guardado bajo llave todos los recuerdos y el dolor, como si, de otra forma, ni siquiera hubiese podido realizar las funciones más básicas.

Hinata cambió de postura, todavía con la caja en los brazos.

-_Las fotografías... Si alguna vez las quieres, son tuyas._

_-Gracias_ -Sasuke encogió los hombros, como si quisiera relajarlos- _Está siendo más difícil de lo que creía. Sigue siendo... casi insoportable._

Hinata bajó la cabeza, incapaz de contestar o de mirarlo sin echarse a llorar. Estaba siendo una experiencia tan traumática, que empezaba a dudar de su propia capacidad de superarla, pero no quería ponérselo más difícil. Si Sasuke se echaba a llorar, ella se moriría en el acto. Una parte de la agonía que había sentido después del accidente era por Sasuke, porque sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de rodearlo con el brazo en ninguno de los actos religiosos; Sasuke se había mantenido erguido y rígido, con la cara pálida y la expresión retraída, aislado por el dolor de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando Hinata alzó la vista, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama en la que había dormido con Ino, y sostenía el camisón de seda en sus fuertes manos. Estaba cabizbajo, y deslizaba la seda entre los dedos una y otra vez.

-_Sasuke... _-Hinata se interrumpió, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir?

-_Todavía me despierto de noche y la busco en la oscuridad -_dijo con aspereza"- _Este es el camisón que llevaba la última noche que estuvimos juntos, la última noche que le hice el amor. No me acostumbro a no tenerla a mi lado. Es un vacío sangrante que no desaparece por muchas mujeres que posea._

Hinata profirió una exclamación y abrió de par en par sus ojos grises como la luna, antes de cerrar los párpados con fuerza.

-_¿Te sorprende, Hinata, que haya estado con otras mujeres? Fui fiel a Ino durante ocho años, ni siquiera besé a otra mujer aunque, a veces, cuando estaba de viaje, yacía despierto en la cama toda la noche, agonizando por una mujer. Pero nadie más servía, tenía que ser ella. Así que esperaba a volver a casa, y no pegábamos ojo en toda la noche._

Hinata retrocedió al sentir la puñalada que le habían asestado aquellas palabras. No quería oírlo. Siempre había procurado no pensar en Sasuke en la cama con Ino, no envidiar a su amiga, y se había esforzado sin cesar por impedir que los celos echaran a perder su amistad. Lo había logrado cuando Ino vivía, pero las palabras de Sasuke le estaban desgarrando el alma; hacían surgir imágenes en su cabeza que Hinata no quería ver.

Le dio la espalda para no oír lo que decía. La cama crujió y, de repente, Sasuke la estaba agarrando de los brazos y obligándola a mirarlo. Tenía la cara pálida y llena de rabia, y le latía el pulso en la sien.

-_¿Qué pasa, santa Hinata? ¿Estás tan enclaustrada en tu convento mental que no soportas oír hablar de personas normales que disfrutan del pecaminoso placer del sexo?_ -gruñó, y

Hinata se quedó helada en sus manos, atónita por la furia que había estallado en él.

Vagamente, comprendió que no estaba enfadado con ella, sino con el destino que le había arrebatado a su esposa y lo había dejado con los brazos vacíos pero, aun así, Sasuke, iracundo, era un hombre temible.

La zarandeó, como si quisiera castigarla por estar viva y tibia, cuando Ino se había ido para siempre.

-_Sigo sin poder dormir con otra mujer_ –dijo con voz áspera por el dolor- _No me refiero al sexo. Me acosté con otra mujer apenas dos meses después de la muerte de Ino, y me aborrecí por ello a la mañana siguiente... diablos, en cuanto terminé. Me sentí como si le hubiera sido infiel, y tan culpable, que regresé a mi habitación del hotel y vomité. Ni siquiera disfruté mucho, pero a la noche siguiente, repetí, para sentirme culpable otra é castigarme, hacerme pagar por estar vivo cuando ella estaba muerta. Ha habido muchas mujeres desde entonces. Cuando... necesito sexo, siempre hay una mujer dispuesta a yacer conmigo. Necesito sexo y lo he estado practicando, pero no puedo dormir con ellas. Cuando se termina, tengo que irme. Todavía me considero el marido de Ino, y no puedo dormir con ninguna otra mujer que no sea ella._

HInata se sentía asfixiada, suspendida en el tiempo por aquellas manos fuertes, por la caricia del aliento cálido de Sasuke en la mejilla y por la proximidad de su rostro furibundo.

Hinata se liberó de su aprisionamiento y cerró los puños. No soportaba oír las intimidades de Sasuke con otra mujer, con ninguna mujer. Le lanzó una mirada frenética de desesperación, pero él no se dio, cuenta. Con un gemido, Sasuke se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, enterró el rostro entre las manos y se estremeció.

No había suficiente oxígeno en la habitación. Hinata jadeó, sentía cómo sus pulmones se afanaban trabajosamente por tomar aire; le daba vueltas la cabeza, como si fuera a desmayarse, pero no lo hizo. Sin saber cómo, se sorprendió cayendo de rodillas junto a Sasuke y lo abrazó, como tantas veces había ansiado hacerlo. Al instante, los brazos fuertes de Sasuke se cerraron en tomo a ella y la estrecharon hasta casi romperle las costillas. Sasuke enterró el rostro entre sus suaves senos y lloró, unos sollozos desgarradores que sacudieron todo su cuerpo. Hinata le acarició el pelo y le dejó llorar; tenía derecho a desahogarse, había vivido demasiado tiempo sin compartir con nadie su dolor. Ella también tenía el rostro húmedo, pero no reparó en las lágrimas ardientes que empañaban su visión. Lo único que importaba era Sasuke, y lo meció con suavidad, sin pronunciar palabra, con su presencia como único escudo contra la amarga soledad que había convertido en un desierto helado el corazón de Sasuke.

Poco a poco se tranquilizó; se acercó más a ella y movió las manos por la espalda de Hinata. Al inspirar hondo, su sólido pecho se inflamaba, y HInata sentía el calor de sus exhalaciones en los senos. Sus pezones se contrajeron de forma automática y vergonzosa, ocultos bajo la blusa de seda y el sujetador de encaje, y no pudo evitar cerrar los dedos en torno a los mechones de Sasuke.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero sus iris se habían oscurecido de tal forma que no había rastro de marrón en ellos. La miró a los ojos, alargó la mano y le secó con ternura las lágrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar.

-_Hinata_ -suspiró, y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil y dejó de respirar en el momento en que, con aquel leve roce de labios, fueron contestadas todas sus plegarias. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Sasuke y hundió las uñas en los músculos que conformaban su férrea complexión. Era un sencillo beso de agradecimiento, pero se abrió una sima en su estómago y la sangre dejó de fluir por su cabeza, tan intenso fue el placer que la asaltó. Se inclinó sobre él, y su cuerpo torneado entró en contacto con el de Sasuke desde el hombro hasta el muslo, arrodillados como estaban en el suelo. El la sostuvo de forma automática, estrechando las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo entre sus poderosos brazos.

Sasuke se apartó y la miró otra vez. La expresión de sus ojos se había intensificado y reflejaba un ardiente deseo. Era demasiado hombre para no reconocer su reacción de mujer. Bajó la vista a los labios trémulos y generosos de Hinata y ella los entreabrió. El instinto lo impulsó a bajar la cabeza para volver a beber de su dulzura. En aquella ocasión, el contacto no fue leve; fue un beso hambriento, fiero, posesivo. Hinata gimió, y él hundió la lengua en su boca con autoridad y anhelo masculinos. Hinata estuvo a punto de hacerse añicos de puro placer. Sasukee la apretó contra él y la arrastró al suelo. Hinata sintió vértigo: aquello se parecía tanto a los contados sueños prohibidos que había albergado que se olvidó de dónde estaban, se olvidó de todo salvo del hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella con boca ardiente y llena de pasión. Le comunicó su respuesta clavándole las uñas, arqueando su figura cálida, buscando el peso embriagador de su cuerpo.

No había sensación de tiempo o de espacio, solo una espiral de necesidad física que llameó entre ellos, inesperada y fuera de control. Sasuke le acarició los senos, deslizó las manos por debajo de la falda para frotarle los muslos y acariciarla de forma íntima, y ella profirió un gemido silencioso. Ninguna palabra de protesta emergió en la mente de Hinata.

Dejó que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera, ajena a todo menos al placer que generaban aquellas manos expertas. Sasuke conocía a las mujeres, y su destreza la enardecía. Ofreció su cuerpo curvilíneo para disfrute de Sasuke sin pensar en nada salvo en lo placentero que era estar en sus brazos, conocer sus besos y sus caricias.

Sasuke se levantó con ella en brazos; el cuerpo ligero de Hinata era una pluma para sus poderosos músculos. Con paso rápido, se acercó a la cama y la dejó tendida sobre la colcha, y con un gruñido descendió sobre ella, le separó las piernas con la rodilla y se acomodó entre sus muslos con un movimiento tan natural y básico como respirar.

Hinata se aferró a él, aturdida por el ansia suscitada por Sasuke, y lo besó con labios tiernos y fervientes. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo amaba, y era como si todos los deseos pedidos a las estrellas fugaces se estuvieran cumpliendo... Iba a dejarle que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, y sabía lo que Sasuke ansiaba. Podía sentir cómo apretaba su virilidad contra ella. Las prendas que los separaban eran insufribles, barreras que se interponían entre sus carnes trémulas.

De pronto, en el momento menos pensado, el paraíso terminó. Sasuke se puso rígido, se apartó, se sentó en el borde de la cama Y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-_Maldita seas_ -dijo con voz gruesa, cargada de desagrado- _Decías ser su amiga, pero estás retozando con su marido en su cama._

Aturdida, Hinata se incorporó, se alisó la ropa y se retiró el pelo de los ojos. Oyó la acusación en la voz de Sasuke y descubrió que era incapaz de enojarse con él. Comprendía lo culpable que se sentía, y lo vulnerable que estaba después de la tormenta de emociones que acababa de sacudirla.

-_Era su mejor amiga_ -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡_Pues no te comportas como tal!_

HInata se levantó con piernas tambaleantes.

-_Los dos estamos un poco alterados_ -dijo a la cabeza gacha de Sasuke, también con voz igual de tambaleante- _Y hemos perdido un poco el control. Quería a Ino como a una hermana, y yo también la echo de menos -empezó a retroceder, incapaz de permanecer allí un momento más. Había rebasado su límite de tolerancia por una noche, y balbucía sin ton ni son-. No tenemos por qué sentimos culpables, no ha habido nada sexual en todo dos estábamos afligidos..._

Sasuke se levantó de la cama dando un respingo.

-_¿Nada sexual? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Estaba entre tus piernas! Un minuto más, y estaríamos dando un revolcón. ¿Cómo lo habrías llamado entonces? ¿Nos habríamos estado «consolando»? Dios, no reconocerías el sexo aunque lo tuvieras delante de tus narices.¡Eres todo un iceberg, no sabes nada de los hombres ni de lo que quieren!_

Hinata giró en redondo, con la cara blanca y mirada de angustia. Le temblaban los labios.

-_Eres injusto_ -susurró, y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras antes incluso de darse cuenta de que se iba. Con un rugido, Sasuke corrió tras ella.

-_¡Hinata!_ -gritó con furia, y llegó a la puerta principal justo cuando ella arrancaba su pequeño bólido rojo.

Los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el cemento mientras salía en marcha atrás a la calle. Sasuke se quedó de pie en el umbral, contemplando el resplandor rojizo de las luces de posición hasta que desaparecieron; después, dio un portazo y maldijo con virulencia durante varios minutos.

Advirtió que Hinata se había dejado la chaqueta del traje y la recogió. ¡Maldición!

¿Cómo había sido capaz de insultarla de aquella manera? Hinata tenía razón, había sido injusto. Se había descargado con ella por la culpabilidad que sentía, no solo por lo ocurrido aquella noche sino por todos los años que había pasado mirándola y deseando llevarla a la cama, pese a que era la mejor amiga de Ino.

Sasuke contempló la chaqueta de hilo que tenía en las manos y apretó los labios.

¿No era consciente Hinata del reto que constituía para un hombre? Era tan serena, pálida y distante, tan reservada... Vivía entregada a su profesión, y dejaba bien claro que no necesitaba a ningún hombre salvo como compañía esporádica. Se había rumoreado durante años que había sido amante del presidente de la junta directiva, pero Ino nunca lo creyó, y él se fiaba de su criterio. Ino pensaba, más bien, que había sufrido un desengaño amoroso pero, como había dicho en más de una ocasión, Hinata era agua quieta pero profunda.

Sasuke evocó la primera vez que había deseado a Hinata; fue en su propia boda.

Estaba impaciente por marcharse con Ino cuando la vio, de pie, un poco apartada del resto, como a menudo parecía estar, con el pelo negro azulado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y una expresión educada en su cara pálida. ¿Nunca estaba furiosa o despeinada?, se había preguntado al verla ¿Agitada? Imaginó el aspecto que tendría si estuviera en la cama con él, con el pelo enmarañado por el frenesí de la pasión, los labios rojos y henchidos por sus besos, el cuerpo curvilineo húmedo por la transpiración. Su propio cuerpo se había puesto tenso de repente, sacudido por el ansia, y tuvo que darse la vuelta para disimular su estado. ¡Cuánto rencor había alimentado hacia ella, porque incluso mientras se casaba con Ino, había estado deseando a Hinata!

Los años no habían alterado la situación. Ella siempre se mostraba altiva y distante con él y nunca había visitado a Ino estando él en casa. Sasuke amaba a Ino, le había sido fiel, se había sentido completamente satisfecho con ella en la cama; pero, en algún rincón de su mente, siempre había albergado la noción de que deseaba a Hinata. Si ella se le hubiera insinuado, ¿se habría mantenido fiel a Ino? Quería pensar que sí, pero no podía estar seguro. ¿Qué había pasado la primera vez que había besado a Hinata? Había estado a punto de poseerla allí mismo, en el suelo, pero un instante de preocupación por su suave piel lo había impulsado a llevarla a la cama, y aquella fisura en su concentración era lo que, al final, lo había frenado. Pero Hinata no había estado fría y reservada en sus brazos, sino cálida y efusiva, y había abierto las piernas para él sin vacilación. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y unos cuantos mechones finos de pelo habían escapado a su encierro para rizarse de forma sensual sobre sus sienes.

Así era como la deseaba: con su imagen impecable y altiva hecha añicos. En una ocasión, al regresar pronto a casa de un viaje, la había visto en la piscina con Ino y los niños. Hinata reía y jugueteaba como una chiquilla, y por primera vez la vio con el pelo suelto, flotando a su alrededor como un halo. Sasuke se puso el bañador y salió a la piscina, pero en cuanto hizo acto de presencia, Hinata dejó de reír. Lo hizo con mucha naturalidad, pero se disculpó ante Ino, salió del agua y se secó deprisa antes de ponerse unos vaqueros cortos raídos que realzaban sus piernas largas y torneadas. Verla con aquel biquini amarillo pálido lo había excitado tanto que tuvo que tirarse de cabeza al agua y, cuando emergió, ella ya se alejaba con paso rápido.

Un hombre no podría haber pedido una esposa mejor que Ino, ni más cariñosa.

Pero, pese a lo mucho que la amaba, pese a lo mucho que todavía ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos, deseaba a Hinata. No se trataba de amor; no había cabida para emociones sutiles.

La atracción que sentía por ella era estrictamente física. La había increpado porque con ella, el sexo era una infidelidad más grave que con las demás mujeres sin rostro ni nombre.

Habían sido meros cuerpos, sin personalidad. Pero conocía a Hinata, y no podía borrar su identidad de la cabeza. Quería acostarse con ella, quería contemplar cómo se retorcía con desenfreno bajo su cuerpo, quería oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre en el ardor de la pasión. Y era la mejor amiga de Ino.

Horas después, Hinata se acurrucó, aturdida, y entre las sábanas, agotadas las lágrimas, pero no podía dormir. Estaba hecha trizas, con el corazón destrozado. Cuando sonó el teléfono, se sintió tentada a no contestar, porque, fuese quien fuese, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero una llamada a las dos de la madrugada podía ser una emergencia, así que acabó estirando el brazo le para descolgar. Cuando contestó, hizo una mueca al oír su propia voz, todavía gruesa por las lágrimas derramadas.

-_Hinata, no pretendía..._

_-No quiero hablar contigo_ -lo interrumpió, porque el sonido de aquella voz grave hizo jirones el frágil control que había recuperado sobre sus emociones, y se echó a llorar otra vez. Los suaves sollozos impregnaban su voz, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlos- _Puede que no sepa nada sobre los hombres, pero tú no sabes nada sobre mí. No quiero hablar contigo, ¿me oyes?_

-_Dios, estás llorando_ -Hinata gimió con suavidad, un sonido áspero y masculino que la embargó a partes iguales de anhelo y dolor.

-¡_He dicho que no quiero hablar contigo!_

_-¡No cuelgues!_ -exclamó Sasuke con repentina ira, al adivinar sus intenciones; pero Hinata colgó de todas formas, enterró el rostro en la almohada y lloró hasta que sintió los ojos resecos y escocidos.

-_No sabes nada sobre mí_ -dijo en voz alta, en la oscuridad.

_**Ok este es el fin del capítulo uno. Ya sé que estarán pensando "ésta loca se desaparece por años y viene con una historia que ni es de ella" pero tengo muy malas excusas para justificarme, excepto la de rompí mi compu y hasta el día de la fecha no he podido comprarme una nueva, mi país está en situaciones críticas y tenemos ganas de linchar a nuestro presidente jejeje.**_

_**La buena noticia, es que actualizaré rápido porque la historia ya está escrita y no tengo que pensar mucho, aunque detesto tener que darle un formato. **_

_**Fuera de eso, adoro esta historia me recuerda mucho a las personalidades de mi pareja favorita y como verán aunque no soy fan del SasuIno, lo acepto mejor que el SasuSaku, pero ojo eso no quiere decir que no respeto a los fanáticos de esa pareja.**_

_**En fin ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, criticas constructivas, pero están prohibidas las criticas malintencionadas u ofensivas. Sin mas me despido de ustedes con un apapacho fuerte con la esperanza de que no me reten mucho jj**_

_**Atte. Clarity-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que por cierto tampoco es mía sino de la talentosa escritora Linda Howard. Sin más, que disfruten la lectura**_

DOS

Se alegró de que el día siguiente fuera sábado, porque después de pasarse la noche alternativamente llorando y contemplando el techo, se levantó tarde y cansada, con párpados pesados y movimientos lentos. Hizo un esfuerzo por realizar las tareas rutinarias de la casa, pero a media tarde se dejó caer sobre el sofá, demasiado cansada y abatida para ocuparse de nada más. Tenía que comprar comida, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Un rápido inventario mental de sus provisiones la tranquilizó: no se moriría de hambre, al menos durante un par de días.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Hinata fue a abrir sin pensar. Nada más ver el rostro sombrío de Sasuke, fue presa de la desesperación. ¿No podría haber esperado hasta el lunes? Ella se habrá recuperado para entonces y no estaría en desventaja. Ni siquiera disfrutaba del consuelo de estar bien vestida. El pelo le caía libremente por la espalda, llevaba unos vaqueros viejos, ceñidos y descoloridos, y el jersey holgado que se había puesto dejaría traslucir que no llevaba sujetador.

Reprimió el impulso de cruzar los brazos, en particular cuando Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo, desde el rostro exento de maquillaje hasta los pies enfundados en calcetines azules.

-_Invítame a entrar_ -le ordenó, con voz más grave de lo habitual.

Hinata no pronunció una invitación verbal, no podía. Dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta de par en par, y Sasuke se adentró en el salón. Llevaba un atuendo informal: unos pantalones de vestir tostados y un jersey azul con un par de botones en el cuello.

_-Siéntate_ -lo invitó, cuando por fin acertó a hablar. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y ella ocupó el sillón que estaba justo enfrente, incapaz de trabar conversación, a la espera de que él disipara la tensión hablando.

Sasuke no era consciente de la tensión; el aspecto de Hinata lo había desconcertado y le estaba costando asimilar aquella nueva faceta de su personalidad. Esperaba encontrarla vestida con tacones, pantalones negros de vestir y una blusa de seda, y con una máscara de frialdad como barrera entre ellos. En cambio, estaba muy juvenil, relajada y atractiva con aquella ropa vieja y cómoda. Tenía la figura y el porte aristocrático y airoso que le permitían lucir cualquier prenda, incluso un viejo jersey, con naturalidad y elegancia. Sabía que era de la misma edad que Ino, así que debía de tener treinta y tres, pero la frescura de su rostro le quitaba al menos diez años de encima. Así era como a menudo la había imaginado o, al menos, era una variante de su ensoñación. No había rastro de la pose de indiferencia que había esperado encontrar, y comprendió que Hinata estaba en inferioridad de condiciones. Con fruición, volvió a contemplarla de pies a cabeza, y su mirada se posó en la libertad de los senos bajo el jersey; para sorpresa y creciente deseo de Sasuke, un cálido rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

_-Lamento lo de anoche_ -dijo con brusquedad-. _Al menos, lo que dije. No lamento haberte besado, ni haber estado a punto de acostarme contigo._

Hinata bajó los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada intensa de Sasuke.

_-Lo entiendo. Los dos estábamos..._

_-Afligidos. Lo sé_ -remedió la interrupción con una media sonrisa-._ Pero, afligido o no, la segunda vez te besé porque quería besarte. Me gustaría verte, invitarte a cenar, si puedes perdonarme por lo que dije._

Hinata se humedeció los labios. En parte, quería aprovechar la oportunidad, cualquier oportunidad, para estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía recelo, miedo a sufrir.

-_No creo que sea una buena idea_ -dijo por fin, arrancando las palabras de su garganta reseca- _Ino... Siempre tendría presente a Ino_.

Los ojos de Sasuke ennegrecieron de dolor.

_-Y yo. Pero no puedo dejarme morir con ella; la vida sigue. Tú me atraes y te seré sincero, siempre me has atraído_ -se pasó la mano con desazón por el pelo, trastocando el mechón que solía caerle sobre la frente-. _Maldita sea, no lo sé_ -barbotó, confundido_-, pero anoche, por primera vez, pude hablar sobre ellos. Tú los conocías y tú lo entiendes. Me reconcomo por dentro, pero puedo sincerarme contigo. Por favor, Hinata, eras amiga de Ino. Sé ahora mi amiga._

Hinata contuvo el aliento y lo miró, desolada. ¡Qué ironía que el hombre que amaba desde hacía años le suplicara su amistad porque sentía que podía hablar con ella sobre su difunta esposa! Por primera vez, albergó rencor hacia Ino, la odió por el poder que ejercía sobre Sasuke, un poder que no había disminuido ni siquiera tras su muerte. Pero ¿cómo podía decirle que no cuando la miraba con tanta desesperación? ¿Cómo podía oponerse pidiera lo que pidiera? La cruda verdad era que no podía negarle nada.

-_Está bien_ -susurró.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil durante un momento; entonces, asimiló la respuesta y cerró los ojos con alivio. ¿Y si ella se hubiera negado? En cierto sentido, no podía comprenderlo, pero era vital para él que no lo rechazara. Era su último vínculo con Ino y, más aún, la noche anterior había roto el hielo que la rodeaba y había descubierto que no era en absoluto fría. Quería hacerlo otra vez. La perspectiva de enardecerla dificultó su respiración y agitó su entrepierna.

Para distraerse de su creciente deseo, paseó la mirada por el apartamento y, una vez más, se sorprendió. No había cromo ni cristal, solo texturas confortables y colores relajantes. Los muebles eran recios y mullidos, tentadores para un cuerpo cansado. Sasuke deseó estirarse sobre el sofá, lo bastante largo para dar cabida a sus piernas, y ver un partido de béisbol en la televisión mientras masticaba palomitas de maíz recién hechas y saladas y sostenía una lata de cerveza helada en la mano: así era de acogedora la habitación. Allí, pensó, era donde Hinata se soltaba el pelo, literalmente, y admiró con placer la melena oscura. Cuando se lo recogía en un severo moño para ir a trabajar, anulaba cualquier indicio de rizo, pero Sasuke comprobó en aquellos momentos que no tenía el pelo liso. Las puntas tenían la tendencia de formar rizos vaporosos y llenos. Era de un color tan llamativo que lo dejaba sin aliento.

-_Me gusta esta habitación_ -declaró, con los ojos clavados en ella.

Hinata miró alrededor con nerviosismo, consciente de lo mucho que revelaba sobre sí misma el entorno que había creado como refugio. Había crecido en una casa con todas las comodidades, pero desprovista de amor. Siempre impecable, había sido concebida a la perfección por un diseñador de interiores que cobraba una atrocidad, pero su frialdad le había producido a Hinata escalofríos, y había inventado excusas, incluso de niña, para huir de allí. La frialdad era un reflejo de la hostilidad del hombre y de la mujer que la habitaban, ambos tan amargados por estar atrapados en un matrimonio sin amor que no habían prodigado afecto ni risas a la hija que, aunque inocente, era la cadena que los mantenía atados.

Cuando por fin se divorciaron, apenas semanas después de que Hinata entrara en la universidad, fue un alivio para los tres. Como nunca se había sentido unida a sus padres, a partir de entonces, se distanció aún más. Su madre se había vuelto a casar y vivía en Bermuda; su padre también tenía otra esposa y se había mudado a Seattle y, a la edad de cincuenta y siete años, era el ufano padre de una niña de seis años.

El único ejemplo de vida hogareña que Hinata había conocido se lo había procurado Ino, primero con la casa de sus padres y, después, con el hogar que había creado con Sasuke. Ino tenía el don de amar, un torrente desbordante de afecto que era un imán para los que la rodeaban.

Con Ino, Hinata había reído y bromeado, había vivido la adolescencia como cualquier otra joven, pero Ino ya no estaba. Al menos, pensó Hinata con pesar, Ino había muerto sin saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su marido.

De repente, recordó los buenos modales y se puso en pie con dificultad.

-_Lo siento. ¿Te apetece beber algo?_

_"__Una cerveza fría»_, pensó Sasuke. «_y palomitas saladas»_. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que Hinata no bebía cerveza, pero podía imaginarla acurrucada a su lado, saboreando un refresco y posando la mano en un cuenco de palomitas. Ella tampoco hablaría durante el partido; pero durante los anuncios, Sasuke le levantaría la cabeza y la besaría despacio, y lamería la sal de sus labios. Cuando el partido terminara, estaría tan enardecido que la haría suya allí mismo, sobre el sofá, o quizá en la alfombra, delante de la televisión.

Hinata se movió con incomodidad, preguntándose por qué la miraba tan fijamente; Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pensando que podía entrar un momento en el dormitorio y maquillarse un poco. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada.

-_¿No tendrás cerveza?_ -preguntó Sasuke con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

A pesar suyo, Hinata río al oír la pregunta. No había comprado cerveza en la vida; lo único que conocía de ella eran los anuncios pegadizos de la tele.

-_No, no has tenido suerte. Solo puedes elegir entre refrescos, agua, té o leche._

Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

_-¿Nada de alcohol?_

_-No bebo mucho. Mi metabolismo no tolera el alcohol. En la universidad, descubrí que emborracharme me sale muy barato._

Cuando Hinata sonreía, su rostro se avivaba y lo dejaba sin aliento. Sasuke se movió con incomodidad. ¡Maldición! Todo lo que ella hacía le hacía pensar en el sexo.

_-Creo que me abstendré de tomar nada, a no ser que me invites a cenar_... -elevó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

Hinata se dejó caer en el sillón, irritada por la libertad que Sasuke se tomaba con su amistad recién nacida. ¿Cómo iba a invitarlo a cenar? Ya era muy tarde y no había hecho la compra. La comida más consistente que podía ofrecerle era sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuetes, y Sasuke no daba la impresión de ser adicto a los cacahuetes. ¿qué le gustaba comer? Desesperada intentó recordar las comidas de Ino, pero su amiga había sido un desastre en la cocina y se había limitado a preparar platos sencillos, destinados a aplacar el apetito más que a satisfacer sus preferencias. Hinata era una cocinera excelente, pero había un límite sobre lo que podía prepararse con medio paquete de pan de molde y un frasco de mantequilla de cacahuetes. Por fin, abrió las palmas de las manos con impotencia.

_-No tengo la despensa vacía, pero casi. Puedo invitarte a cenar, pero será una cena tardía, porque primero tengo que salir a comprar._

El candor de Hinata lo deleitó, y profirió una carcajada sincera que iluminó sus ojos. Hinata contuvo el aliento. Desde luego, no era hermoso, pero, cuando reía, Sasuke Uchiha embelesaba a cualquiera. Aquella risa aterciopelada le produjo un hormigueo por la espalda, y se imaginó en la cama con él en la oscuridad, después de hacer el amor. Hablarían, y la voz de Sasuke la envolvería; sus resonancias le harían sentirse a salvo y protegida.

_\- ¿ Y qué tal si te invito a cenar?_ -sugirió, y Hinata comprendió enseguida que esa había sido su intención desde el principio, pero que había querido torturarla primero.

_-Está bien_ -aceptó en voz baja-. ¿T_e apetece algún tipo de comida en especial?_

_-Chuletas. Encontraremos las chuletas más grandes de todo Texas. No he almorzado nada_ -confesó.

Como estaba tan hambriento, cenaron pronto.

Hinata se sentó frente a él y masticó la chuleta sin saborearla apenas, con la mente puesta en Sasuke y en cada matiz de su expresión, en cada palabra que articulaba. Se sentía desconcertada por el giro que había tomado su relación. No podía creer que, estuviera cenando con él, trabando conversación, como si los momentos bruscos y abrasadores que había pasado en sus brazos la noche anterior no hubieran existido. Había cenado fuera Cientos de veces, pero siempre con hombres que no rasgaban su velo de indiferencia. Con Sasuke no se sentía en absoluto indiferente, sino desnuda, expuesta, aunque era una vulnerabilidad interior oculta tras su expresión serena. Tenía los nervios de punta y el corazón desbocado. Aun así, logró entablar con Sasuke una conversación normal, y fue inevitable que acabaran hablando del trabajo.

El jefe de Hinata, el señor Jiraiya, el vicepresidente primero, estaba por encima de Sasuke en virtud de su cargo, pero era un secreto a voces que cuando el señor Orochimaru, el presidente de la junta, se jubilara, el señor Jiraiya no sería quién ocupase su lugar. Sasuke era joven, pero era un estratega empresarial brillante y conocía todas las facetas de la compañía. Hinata pensaba que estaba sobradamente capacitado para ocupar un cargo de tanta autoridad; tenía el temperamento, la inteligencia y el carisma necesarios para gestionar la empresa. Desde que lo conocía, solo lo había visto perder los estribos una vez en el trabajo, y aquel acceso de ira había amedrentado a todos los presentes. Tenía genio, pero lo contenía con mano de hierro. Por eso era tan sorprendente que hubiese perdido los estribos con ella la noche anterior, sin apenas provocación.

Al principio, Sasuke se mantuvo un tanto rígido, como si temiera irse de la lengua, pero con el paso de las horas, se relajó, se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa con interés y fijó la mirada con intensidad en el rostro de Hinata. Hinata no solía exponer voluntariamente sus opiniones, prefería observar; los años de entrega a su trabajo le habían proporcionado una visión precisa sobre los mecanismos ocultos de la política de la oficina, y sobre los puntos fuertes y flacos de las personas con las que trabajaba. Con Sasuke, su por acostumbrada cautela perdía fuerza, se borraba era por completo de su conciencia. Se abría a él en todos los sentidos, demasiado feliz de poder disfrutar de su compañía para pensar en protegerse.

El rostro de Hinata, por lo general remoto y hermético, se animaba a la luz de su atención, y sus ojos grises luna perdían sus sombras y destelleaban de forma seductora.

La conversación no se apagó cuando la llevó a casa, y estaban tan absortos que, cuando Sasuke aparcó delante del bloque de apartamentos, permanecieron sentados en el coche, como adolescentes reacios a poner fin a la cita, en lugar de entrar a tomar café como colofón de la velada.

Las farolas bañaban con su luz plateada el interior del Mercedes, difuminando todos los matices de color excepto la negrura del pelo y los ojos de Sasuke y el brillo azuldo de los cabellos de Hinata. Parecía etérea a la luz de luna artificial arrojada por las farolas, y su voz resonaba con suavidad en la oscuridad.

Sasuke tomó su mano sin previo aviso.

-_Lo he pasado bien. Hacía siglos que no podía hablar con una mujer. No he mantenido ninguna relación desde la muerte de Ino. Y no me refiero al sexo_ -le explicó con calma-_, sino a trabar amistad con una mujer, hablar con ella y disfrutar de su compañía, relajarme con ella. Creo que eso es lo que más echaba de menos. Esta noche... en fin, me he sentido a gusto. Gracias._

Hinata movió la mano que Sasuke sostenía y le dio un apretón afectuoso.

_-Para eso están los amigos._

La acompañó hasta su apartamento. Hinata abrió la puerta con la llave y metió el brazo en el vestíbulo para encender la luz, antes de darse la vuelta para volver a mirar a Sasuke. Le dirigió una triste sonrisa, porque lamentaba que la noche terminara. Había sido, sin exagerar, una de las veladas más agradables de su vida.

_-Buenas noches. Me lo he pasado bien_ -mucho más que bien. Había sido una delicia.

_-Buenas noches._

Pero Sasuke no se marchó. Permaneció en el umbral, contemplándola con sobriedad. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice; después, la bajó para rodearle la barbilla. Se inclinó hacia ella, y Hinata se quedó débil de expectación, abrió los ojos presa de un deleite febril. Iba a besarla otra vez. Sasuke unió su boca a la de ella con suavidad, y acarició con tierna destreza los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes de Hinata, embriagándola con su sabor cálido. Hinata parpadeó y, por fin, cerró los ojos despacio. Con un céfiro como suspiro, se recostó sobre él, y con Sasuke no necesitó ningún otro gesto de aliento.

La aprisionó entre sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y profundizó el beso despacio, como si temiera ir demasiado deprisa para ella, o quisiera darle tiempo para aceptar o rechazar cada nuevo movimiento.

Era impensable que lo rechazara. La naturalidad de Hinata carecía de la voluntad de decir que no a Sasuke en ningún sentido. El calor de su cuerpo viril la abrasaba a través de las prendas, y era como una baliza que la guiara hacia él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y aceptó, ansiosa, la intrusión más íntima de su lengua. Un calor desnudo, anhelante, empezó a crecer en su interior, y deseó estar más cerca de él, fundirse de tal manera con Sasuke que la carne de él fuera la suya.

Las manos de Sasuke se movieron, inquietas, por la espalda de Hinata, anhelando la tierra prometida, aunque restringidas por el firme control que Sasuke ejercía sobre sí mismo y la situación.

Hinata, que intuía que estaba a salvo con él, lo besó con ansia desinhibida, sin importarle que de su comportamiento se desprendiera que su atracción hacia él iba más allá del sexo. Pero el sexo con él sería maravilloso, pensó con sensación de vértigo, y se aferró a él. La destreza de Sasuke se traslucía en sus caricias firmes pero suaves, en el sosiego con que abordaba cada contacto. Si la hubiera llevado a la cama en aquel preciso instante, Hinata lo habría seguido sin ni siquiera murmurar una protesta.

Pero Sasuke cortó el beso, aunque suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de Hinata durante un instante, antes de bajarle los brazos y apartarse.

-_Ahora, sí que son buenas noches. Si esto sigue así, acabaré en baja forma, así que será mejor que pare. Te veré el lunes por la mañana, en la oficina._

Hinata recuperó con rapidez la compostura, y se envolvió con ella como si fuera una capa.

Trató de disimular su respiración entrecortada. Su cuerpo se sentía traicionado, pero Sasuke tenía razón: debían parar o ya no pararían.

-_Sí, buenas noches_ -susurró, antes de entrar en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Sasuke regresó al coche, pero permaneció sentado durante largo rato antes de arrancarlo y marcharse. No, Hinata no era nada fría, pese a su apariencia y su pose de princesa de hielo. No le había hecho gracia irse; sus sentidos clamaban por el consuelo que encontraría en su cuerpo suave y cálido de mujer, pero, no sin cierta sorpresa, había comprendido que no podía poseerla con la misma ligereza con que había poseído a

otras mujeres en los últimos dos años. Era la amiga de Ino, e Ino la había querido; su conciencia no le permitía tratarla como un objeto sexual. Además, había disfrutado cenando con ella. Hinata tenía un agudo sentido del humor, y cuando se relajaba, estaba realmente preciosa, con aquellos ojos centelleantes y su suave sonrisa. Y cuando lo besaba, lo hacía con sentimiento.

Su entrega incondicional había estado a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza. Sentir sus suaves caderas apretadas contra las de él bastaba para que se olvidara de todo salvo del cuerpo cálido y femenino que tenía en los brazos. Lejos de disminuir, el interés físico que había sentido por ella durante años se intensificaba a medida que la iba conociendo. Había visto su pelo negro azulado como un halo resplandeciente en torno a sus hombros y, en aquellos momentos, deseaba verlo en forma de abanico sobre la almohada. Hinata lo esperaría echada en la cama, con el cuerpo, curvilíneo y grácil, desnudo y los labios henchidos y trémulos por sus besos. Una oleada de posesividad le hizo apretar los dientes, y pensó en la ducha fría que tendría que darse para poder dormir.

Si se hubiera quedado con Hinata, ya estaría relajado y somnoliento, liberado de todas las tensiones.

Pero Hinata no era una mujer de usar y tirar. No solo porque trabajaban juntos, sino porque deseaba algo más de ella. Una aventura de una noche no bastaría; quería arrancarle todos sus secretos, estremecerse una y otra vez de placer al sentir el cuerpo dulce y ardiente de Hinata unido al suyo. Pensó en tener un romance con ella, pero se sorprendió preguntándose si un romance bastaría para satisfacerlo. Quería conocerla por entero, quería hacer añicos su sereno control y averiguar mil y una maneras de darle placer.

Sasuke iba a la deriva, y necesitaba a Hinata más de lo que alcanzaba a comprender, en todos los sentidos.

No era solo físico, descubrió de repente. Podía hablar con ella; era inteligente y amena, pero también poseía el don de la serenidad que hacía posible disfrutar del silencio en su compañía. Cuando contemplaba las sombras de sus exóticos ojos grises, tenía la sensación de que lo comprendía todo, sin necesidad de hablar. Pero era una mujer entregada a su profesión; había dejado muy claro a lo largo de los años que estaba a gusto sola, sin un hombre que acaparara su tiempo. Era probable que Hinata le parara los pies al menor atisbo de seriedad en su relación, así que debía ir despacio, darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a estar con él. Sin embargo, dudaba de su capacidad de ir despacio cuando Hinata se entregaba a sus abrazos y lo besaba con tanto ardor. Deseaba tumbarla sobre una cama y besarla de la cabeza a los pies, regalarse los sentidos con sus curvas tersas y femeninas. Pero, ¿qué diría ella?

Tal vez no rechazaría la proposición de un romance. Después de todo, era una mujer adulta y moderna y, a juzgar por su ardor, estaba deseosa de acostarse con él, aunque Sasuke sabía que Hinata mantenía su vida privada al margen del trabajo. Eso sería un punto en su contra, pero acabaría persuadiéndola. No la apremiaría, esperaría a que ella misma bajara la guardia. No sabía decir por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que abrigaba cierto recelo hacia él. Quizá fuera recelosa con todos los hombres. Ino se había preguntado en voz alta varias veces si Hinata no habría tenido un amorío con un hombre casado que la hubiese dejado marcada.

Hinata escondía bien su vulnerabilidad, Sasuke se preguntó qué hombre habría sido tan idiota de gozar de toda aquella palidez gloriosa en su cama y, luego, dejarla escapar.

Hinata no esperaba volver a tener noticias de Sasuke aquel fin de semana, así que, cuando al día siguiente por la tarde contestó al teléfono y oyó su voz, se estremeció de placer. Sin embargo, Sasuke se adelantó a su saludo.

_-Hinata, Jiraiya ha sufrido un infarto, y bastante grave._

Atónita, Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono, pero lo sujetó con fuerza. Su jefe no parecía la típica persona aquejada del corazón. Era menudo, enjuto y muy activo. Era un adicto al golf, hacía jogging todos los días y, que Hinata recordara, no cometía ninguno de los excesos desaconsejados por los médicos. No era tan dinámico como Sasuke, pero Hinata sentía un gran afecto por él.

_-¿ Vivirá?_ -preguntó por fin, en voz baja, sin rodeos.

_-Está con un pie dentro y otro fuera. Me ha llamado su esposa; ahora mismo estoy en el hospital_ -Hinata oyó que alguien le decía algo-_. Espera un momento-_ Sasuke cubrió el micrófono con la mano y sus palabras quedaron reducidas a una maraña ininteligible de sonidos. Después, se dirigió otra vez a ella, en tono brusco- _Jiraiya se llevó a casa varios informes para repasarlos durante el fin de semana, y los necesitaremos mañana. ¿Podrías ir a recogerlos a su casa? El ama de llaves te dejará pasar._

_-Sí, claro_ -accedió Hinata de forma automática-_. ¿Qué informes necesitas?_

-_El estado de cuentas Sterne y el gráfico de crecimiento previsto. Mejor, revisa todo el maletín y saca lo que creas que podamos necesitar. Te dejo, hasta mañana._

_-Pero, ¿en qué hospital...?_ -empezó a decir Hinata, pero el clic del teléfono la interrumpió.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada, de todas formas. Al día siguiente tendría más noticias sobre su jefe, y quizá el pronóstico sería menos difuso que «con un pie dentro y otro fuera». Apesadumbrada por la repentina enfermedad del señor Jiraiya, se peinó deprisa y se dirigió en coche hasta su casa. Obedeciendo instrucciones el ama de llaves la dejó pasar, y la minúscula mujer le contó a Hinata los detalles. El señor Jiraiya se había levantado con buen aspecto, y había jugado nueve hoyos al golf. Después del almuerzo se había quejado de dolores en el brazo izquierdo hasta que, de repente, sufrió el ataque.

_-Estas cosas pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento_ -dijo el ama de llaves con solemnidad mientras movía la cabeza-._ Nunca se sabe._

_-No, nunca se sabe_ -corroboró Hinata.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando la convocaron a una reunión extraordinaria en el despacho del señor Orochimaru, cuando Hinata comprendió que el infarto del señor Jiraiya podría afectar de forma drástica a su trabajo. Sasuke también estaba presente, con expresión consternada en sus ojos oscuros mientras la observaba.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada fugaz y se estremeció al pensar en sus besos. No podía sostener aquella mirada intensa y concentrarse en su trabajo, y eso resultaba angustioso. Aun estando sometida a una gran presión, siempre había sido capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones; resultaba enojoso descubrir que Sasuke podía desequilibrarla con una sola mirada.

_-Hinata, siéntate, por favo_r -la invitó el señor Orochimaru, con expresión amable en sus ojos sagaces. Hinata siempre había congeniado con el señor Orochimaru, pero era la primera vez que le pedía que asistiera a una reunión. Se sentó y entrelazó las manos con calma en el regazo.

_Jiraiya no volverá -_dijo el señor Orochimaru con suavidad-. _He hablado personalmente con su médico. Si se relaja, evita el estrés y no tiene otro infarto, podría vivir durante varios años, pero no podrá trabajar. Pedirá la jubilación anticipada. Sasuke ocupará su puesto como vicepresidente primero._

De nuevo, Hinata se arriesgó a mirarlo, y lo sorprendió observándola aún con aquella turbadora intensidad. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y declaró:

_-No puedo tomarte como mi secretaria. Karim ha trabajado para mí durante años y ascenderá conmigo._

No era ninguna sorpresa. Hinata esbozó una suave sonrisa que causó estragos en las entrañas de Sasuke. Hinata no había albergado esperanzas de ser su secretaria; de todas formas, no habría salido bien. No podría haber trabajado con Sasuke, en estrecha colaboración, todos los días. Ya era bastante terrible verlo de vez en cuando.

_-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Estoy despedida?_

-_¡Santo Dios, no!_ -exclamó el señor Orochimaru, perplejo-. _Ni mucho menos. Pero queremos darte a elegir. Voy a traer a un ejecutivo de Montreal para que sustituya a Sasuke, y su secretaria no quiere trasladarse aquí. Si quieres el puesto, es tuyo, y él está de acuerdo. Si prefieres cambiar de departamento, no tienes más que decirlo. Has hecho un trabajo excelente para Spencer Nyle en todos estos años; tú eliges tu puesto._

Hinata pensó en cambiar de departamento pero le agradaba el ambiente dinámico de la dirección, donde se tomaban decisiones que afectaban a miles de personas. El reto mantenía su interés y, aunque estaba cerca de Sasuke, el ritmo frenético del trabajo le impedía pensar en él a lo largo del día.

_-Me gustaría ser su secretaria_ -contestó por fin con gravedad-_. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Naruto Uzumaki. Ha estado dirigiendo nuestra oficina de Montreal con excelentes resultados. Tengo entendido que es inglés._

-_Así es_ -confirmó Sasuke. Seguramente, pensó hinata, ya habría sacado por ordenador el expediente de Naruto Uzumaki y habría memorizado hasta la última palabra.

_-Bien -_dijo el señor Orochimaru con satisfacción, y se puso en pie, dando a entender que ya podían irse. Sasuke salió por la puerta detrás de Hinata, pero no regreso a su despacho. La siguió hasta el de ella y cerró la puerta. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa, Hinata se apartó de él y se refugió detrás de su escritorio.

_-Quiero que sepas_ -murmuró Sasuke, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro al de Hinata-,_ que me gustaría tenerte de secretaria...mucho. Pero mi sentido común me dice que no daría pie con bola en el trabajo. Sería el típico jefe que no le quita los ojos de encima a su ayudante, así que, por el bien de la compañía, tendré que quedarme con Karin._

Hinata clavó la mirada en él y se perdió en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos.

-_Lo entiendo_ -susurró.

-_¿Sí?_ -se enderezó, y la miró con sonrisa burlona-._ Yo no estoy tan seguro. Pero podrías explicármelo. ¿Saldrías a cenar conmigo esta noche?_

Hinata no solía salir entre semana, porque nunca sabía cuándo tendría que trabajar hasta tarde, pero cuando Sasuke la invitó, se olvidó de su acostumbrada cautela.

_-Me encantaría_ -no podía camuflar el placer que irradiaban sus ojos grises luna, y Sasuke la miró fijamente durante un momento antes de inclinarse otra vez hacia delante y besarla con fuerza.

-P_asaré a recogerte a las ocho. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un chino?_

_-Estupendo. Me encanta la comida china._

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Hinata se enfrascó en los papeleos rutinarios con manos trémulas. Aquello empezaba a parecer una relación formal, y no había forma humana de dar marcha atrás, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pensó en Ino y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Habría muerto en lugar de Ino, si hubiera podido, pero nadie le había dado esa opción. Sasuke estaba libre, física y legalmente, aunque su corazón siguiera siendo de Ino y, si Hinata tenía alguna posibilidad con él pensaba aprovecharla.

Si no tenía ninguna cena de negocios programada, Sasuke la invitaba a cenar todas las noches durante la semana. Hinata no cavilaba sobre su buena fortuna, se limitaba a disfrutar de cada momento que estaba con él. Recordando que Sasuke solo le había pedido su amistad, intentando no decir ni hacer nada que pudiera interpretarse como coquetería, aunque, a veces, eso carecía de importancia. Cuando Sasuke le daba un beso de buenas noches, el contacto persistía, como si Sasuke se sintiera inexorablemente atraído al calor de su boca, y enseguida la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y se besaban con el fervor acumulado de dos adolescentes. Pero no había nada más; Sasuke siempre se apartaba antes de que la intimidad se intensificara, y Hinata deducía que no quería dar pie a una relación seria entre los dos. Parecía contentarse con las cosas como estaban; podía disfrutar de la compañía de Hinata, de su animada conversación, además del consuelo de sus intereses comunes. Hinata quería más, quería todo lo que él pudiera darle, pero quizá ya estuviera dándole todo lo que tenía.

Sabía que Ino siempre rondaba sus pensamientos y, cuando hablaban de ella, como inevitablemente hacían, la expresión de Sasuke se tomaba lúgubre.

Una semana después de que el señor Jiraiya sufriera el infarto, Naruto Uzumaki viajó en avión desde Montreal. Era un inglés alto y delgado, con el acento preciso de un británico de clase alta, de pelo rubio y con los ojos de color azul cielo más vivos y pícaros que Hinata había visto nunca. Era más que apuesto, gozaba de la belleza aristocrática siempre joven que embelesaba a las mujeres. Si Hinata hubiese podido mirar a alguien que no fuera Sasuke, se habría enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki nada más verlo, pero, dadas las circunstancias, el inglés recibió su habitual sonrisa educada y levemente indiferente.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo. La primera vez que Hinata se quedó a solas con él, la invitó a cenar. Hinata lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, perpleja. Era imposible malinterpretar sus intenciones, no con aquellos ojos luminosos que tan bien telegrafiaban sus pensamientos. Hinata se mordió el labio; ¿cómo podía negarse sin que su relación laboral se resintiera? Pero tampoco quería comprometerse, porque Sasuke podía invitarla a salir en cualquier momento.

-_No creo que sea buena idea_ -se negó por fin, en tono amable-. _Trabajaremos juntos y, aunque no hay ninguna normativa que prohíba las relaciones entre los empleados, suele desaconsejarse dentro del mismo departamento._

-_Pero_ -replicó el inglés- _siempre que se haga con discreción, no se le da importancia._

Hinata inspiró hondo.

-_Estoy saliendo con otra persona._

_-¿Se molestaría?_ -preguntó Naruto enseguida, y Hinata profirió una carcajada.

_-No creo_ -reconoció, y su risa pereció en eco de dolor que empañó el grisaseo de sus ojos.

-_Entonces, es un idiota_ -dijo Naruto entre dientes, con la mirada fija en el elegante recogido de pelo de Hinata-. _Si se decide a darle una oportunidad a otro hombre, dígamelo._

-_Sí_ -durante un instante, Hinata sostuvo su mirada cálida y penetrante-. _Lo haré_.

A decir verdad, Naruto la atraía más que la había atraído ningún hombre en su vida, excepto Sasuke. Le había caído bien nada más verlo y, curiosamente, se sentía relajada en su compañía porque intuía que él había reconocido los límites marcados por ella y que los respetaría hasta que Hinata le indicara lo contrario.

Aquella tarde, Sasuke y Naruto se entretuvieron en el pasillo, conversando, antes de dar finalizada la jornada. Hinata cerró con llave su despacho y murmuró las buenas tardes al pasar a su lado, con cuidado de no prolongar el contacto visual con Sasuke.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para contemplar cómo ella se alejaba por el pasillo, con sus brillantes ojos entornados con interés. Sasuke afiló su mirada oscura y también se volvió para mirar a Hinata. Caminaba con gracia, y la falda se movía con fluidez en tomo a sus hermosas piernas. No le agradaba la manera en que Naruto la estaba mirando, como un gato que observara con fruición al canario que pensaba merendarse, y el enojo empezó a concentrarse en su estómago.

_-Es una mujer muy bonita_ -comentó, para suscitar una reacción, y se puso tenso, a la espera de la respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad.

_-¿Bonita? Es condenadamente hermosa. Tiene una belleza tan sutil, tan discreta, que hay que fijarse en ella para apreciar los rasgos puros y clásicos de su rostro._

Sasuke había visto el rostro de Hinata sonrojado de placer, con los labios henchidos por sus besos y ávidos de él. Estaba actuando con agónica lentitud, esperando una señal de Hinata que revelara su frustración porque sus noches terminaran con solo unos besos. Sí, a Hinata le gustaban sus besos, pero todavía se envolvía en una altivez inexpugnable, y por mucho ardor con que lo besara, no le daba pie a ir más allá. Sasuke empezaba a sucumbir a la desesperación; su cuerpo ansiaba el desahogo. Había dedicado todas las noches a Hinata, así que no había tenido ningún encuentro esporádico con otra mujer que aliviara sus necesidades sexuales. No había encontrado tanta oposición desde que, como adolescente ávido de sexo, intentara seducir a su novia virginal todos los viernes por la noche en el asiento de atrás de su coche.

Pero si Hinata perdía alguna vez el control lo bastante para ceder a la pasión, sería con él. Por nada del mundo consentiría que Naruto fundiera su gélida reserva y la viera presa de un ansia y ardor primitivos. El deseo de Hinata sería de Sasuke, y solo de él.

-_Ya me he dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es_ -dijo con calma, pero su tono estaba cargado advertencia. Naruto lo miró con aspereza y suspiró.

_-Entonces, me has tomado la delantera, ¿no es cierto?_

-_La conozco desde hace años_ –contestó Sasuke con vaguedad.

Naruto resopló con sarcasmo.

-_Yo también conozco al ama de llaves de mi madre desde hace años, pero no advierto a ningún hombre que no se acerque a ella._

Sasuke rio, como hacía cada vez con más frecuencia durante los últimos días. Muy a su pesar, Naruto le agradaba. Cortejaría a Hinata sin piedad, pero nunca lo haría de forma rastrera; se limitaría a aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaran. Eso no alteraba la determinación de Sasuke de tener a Hinata toda para él, pero se relajó, y miró a Naruto a los ojos con total complicidad masculina.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

-_Estaré alerta, por si tú fracasas._

-_Eso me tranquiliza_ -dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo. Naruto le sonrió con ironía.

-_Yo que tú no me tranquilizaría demasiado. '"_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-** **y este es el fin del capitulo dos, no tarde casi nada, admítanlo jejeje, y ya se que estarán pensando ¿Orochimaru bueno?, bueno a decir verdad, como esta historia no esta basada en el manga ni en el anime, no me pareció mala idea, además como no leí bien... bueno termino así jjj** **y con respecto a sus mjs, si yo también tengo ganas de golpear a este Sasuke, aunque no la tendrá tan fácil, nuestra Hina lo hará sufrir jejeje, aunque si lo pienso bien, es por estas razones que esta historia me recuerda a estos personajes en particular, porque yo no me imagino a un Sasuke, siendo muy romántico o teniendo demasiado cuidado al expresarse, en especial cuando está temperamental, o como diría Francis de Junnior Express (sip, paso demasiado tiempo con mis hermanas, ¿les ah pasado?) cuando está sensible jj** **en fin cualquier por cualquier duda, no duden en hecermelo saber, jjj y no dejen comentarios groseros o mal intensionados, sin mas se despide de ustedes** **Clarity-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

_**DECLAIMER:**__** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que para mi enorme desgracia tampoco es mía sino de la talentosa escritora Linda Howard, ya me gustaría a mi tener su imaginación.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__**: Este capitulo contiene LEMON, las personas sensibles a estos temas no leer.**_

TRES

El cóctel de bienvenida para celebrar la llegada de Naruto rebosaba de personas ansiosas por ser vistas y por hablar con la cúspide de Spencer Nyle. Sasuke, el señor Orochimaru y Naruto eran el centro de atención, ya que constituían el triunvirato que controlaba billones de dólares y miles de trabajos. El señor Orochimaru, un hombre delgado y callado cuya sagacidad y saber hacer lo habían mantenido en la presidencia durante quince años, había escogido a dedo a sus lugartenientes y había sido recompensado con creces por su confianza en ellos. Sasuke estaba preparándose para la presidencia, que sin duda ocuparía cuando el señor Orochimaru se retirara. Al contemplar cómo los jóvenes ejecutivos ambiciosos pululaban en tomo a él, Hinata comprendió que era por todos sabido que Sasuke sería su sucesor. Naruto, por otro lado, era un rostro nuevo, pero ya se percibía una soltura entre él y sus superiores que indicaba que era uno de los elegidos.

Cansada de satisfacer la curiosidad de los invitados sobre Naruto, Hinata ideó la estrategia de no parar quieta. Hacía falta sangre fría para abrirse paso, tomar un puñado de cacahuetes o mojar un tronco de apio en la salsa de queso y alejarse tranquilamente, sin detenerse siquiera el tiempo justo para dar pie a una pregunta. Sujetó con firmeza su única copa de la noche y tomó pequeños sorbos, mientras intentaba comer lo suficiente para que el alcohol no se le subiera a la cabeza. Minutos antes, gracias a una rápida incursión a la minúscula cocina, en la que los camareros no daban abasto para aplacar el apetito de los invitados, se había procurado un pequeño vaso de leche y lo había apurado con toda la delicadeza de un estibador al tomarse la primera cerveza helada después de una calurosa jornada.

_-Devoras los cacahuetes como si hubieras estado a pan y agua_ -le dijo Sasuke al oído, y Hinata se sobresaltó. Sasuke le quitó el cóctel de la mano y lo reemplazó por un vaso alto lleno de un líquido ámbar y cubitos de hielo-. _Toma. Mejor, bebe esto. Es ginger ale_ -le guiñó el ojo y terminó el cóctel por ella.

-_Ya había saqueado la leche de la nevera_ – Hinata lo miró con ojos centelleantes-. _¿Creías que corría peligro de caer de bruces al suelo antes de que terminara la fiesta?_

Sasuke la contempló con mirada sombría, y advirtió que no había rastro de su habitual melancolía en los ojos de Hinata aquella noche.

Tanto si era la moderada ingestión de alcohol lo que la hacía reír con tanta alegría como si algo la había hecho feliz, daba gusto verla así. Como era una reunión festiva y de trabajo a partes iguales, no la había llevado a la fiesta, pero pretendía ir a visitarla en cuanto terminara. A juzgar por la manera en que lo estaba mirando en aquellos momentos, tal vez estuviera relajando las invisibles ataduras que le impedían entregarse a él por entero.

_-No, tú nunca harías nada tan bochornoso como emborracharte _-dijo, por fin, como respuesta a su pregunta-. _Eres la secretaria perfecta. Ya tienes a Naruto comiendo de tu mano._

-_Naruto es un encanto_ -dijo Hinata con afecto.

Miró alrededor, en busca de la figura alta y airosa, y se perdió la expresión borrascosa de los ojos de Sasuke- _Sentía un gran afecto por el señor Jiraiya, pero reconozco que disfruto más trabajando con Naruto. Él no deja que el trabajo decaiga._

Introducir a Naruto en la conversación había sido un error. Sasuke se interpuso instintivamente entre Hinata y el resto de la suite, para borrar a Naruto de su vista.

\- _¿Te importa si voy a verte esta noche?_ -preguntó, pero había una nota áspera en su voz que ordenaba más que preguntaba, y Hinata lo miró con recelo.

_-Si quieres... De todas formas, no pensaba la quedarme mucho más tiempo. ¿Has cenado ya o esto es todo lo que has tomado?_ -con la mano señaló el colorido pero poco consistente despliegue de canapés, bocaditos y verduras frescas con los que llevaba atiborrándose toda la noche.

Sasuke era de buen comer.

-_Me muero de hambr_e -reconoció-._ ¿Quieres que cenemos fuera?_

_-No, prefiero quedarme en casa_ -dijo Hinata, después de meditar un momento en la invitación-. _Tengo un poco de pollo hecho de ayer. ¿Qué tal si preparo unos sándwiches de pollo?_

_-Cambiaría todas esas chucherías por un solo sándwich de pollo._

De mejor humor, Sasuke le sonrió, y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. Sasuke estaba más relajado con ella que nunca, y ella resplandecía siendo el objeto de su atención. Quizá empezara a considerarla algo más que una amiga, pensó Hinata, y la sola esperanza iluminaba su rostro, que atraía a más de una mirada del resto de los hombres de la fiesta.

De repente, Naruto apareció junto a Sasuke, y sonrió a Hinata con ternura.

-_Deberías estar conmigo_ -dijo con desenfado, y advirtió cómo el tono melocotón de su vestido realzaba su tez cremosa-._ Todavía me siento perdido sin ti. Si no hubieras sido mi guía en estos primeros días, habría hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos._

Ya había tendido la mano a Hinata, cuando Sasuke se adelantó y extendió el brazo para bloquear el gesto. Una expresión severa y temible asomó a su rostro sombrío cuando miró a Naruto.

-_Ya te lo advertí_ -dijo con un susurro amenazador-._ No te acerques a Hinata._

_-¡Sasuke! -_atónita, Hinata pronunció su nombre, presa de la desolación. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así en una velada de negocios?

-_No lleva tu anill_o -señaló Naruto con calma imperturbable-. _Me arriesgaré_.

Pálida de angustia al ver cómo la conversación desenfadada había adquirido, de repente, el cariz de un enfrentamiento masculino contenido, Hinata dio un paso atrás.

_-¡Basta!_ -ordenó, con voz tan trémula que era apenas un susurro-. _¡No digáis ni una palabra más!_

A Sasuke le temblaron las aletas de la nariz y se movió deprisa. Pasó el brazo con firmeza por la cintura esbelta de Hinata.

_-Voy a llevar a Hinata a su casa_ -dijo con deliberación, en voz lo bastante alta para que varias personas volvieran la cabeza al oírlo-. _No se encuentra muy bien. Pide disculpas en nuestro nombre, Naruto. Te veremos en la oficina._

Hinata sabía que estaba lo bastante pálida para dar crédito a la mentira, y Sasuke la sacó a rastras de la habitación antes de que nadie pudiera acercarse; casi la levantaba del suelo con el brazo.

-_Sasuke, ya basta_ -protestó, e intentó soltarse para caminar por sí sola.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y se inclinó para deslizar el otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Hinata y levantarla completamente del suelo.

Hinata contuvo el aliento por el mareo que generó aquel rápido movimiento, y se aferró a sus hombros. Los ascensores estaban al final de un largo pasillo, y adelantaron a un hombre con esmoquin blanco que los miró con ávido interés.

_-Estás dando una escena_ -susurró Hinata- _¿Qué mosca te ha picado?_ -estaba demasiado perpleja para enojarse con él, pues tenía la sensación de estar abriéndose paso entre la niebla, a tan incomprensible le resultaba su comportamiento.

Sasuke apretó el botón de bajada con el codo, e inclinó la cabeza y la besó con deliberada intimidad. Hinata se arqueó en los brazos de Sasuke, dio la bienvenida a su lengua. Podrían estar en mitad de la calle que a Hinata le traería sin cuidado. Cuando Sasuke la besaba de aquella manera, su cabeza se vaciaba de todo pensamiento y solo le preocupaba el lento placer ardiente que él le procuraba con un solo beso.

Un tintineo eléctrico señaló la llegada del ascensor. Todavía con ella en brazos, Sasuke entró. Eran los únicos ocupantes, y Hinata lo miró fijamente. La expresión de Sasuke quedaba claramente iluminada por las luces artificiales del ascensor, pero seguía siendo incapaz de descifrarla.

_-Ya puedes bajarme_ -se aventuró a decir con suavidad-. _¿Pensabas llevarme en brazos por el vestíbulo del hotel?_

-_Estamos en Texas_ -repuso Sasuke con un ápice de ironía-._ A nadie le sorprendería, aunque, por el bien del decoro, debería llevarte a la espalda_ -pero la dejó en el suelo, sin dejar de rodearle la cintura con firmeza con el brazo.

\- ¿_A qué ha venido todo esto?_ -preguntó Hinata cuando las puertas se abrieron y salieron al amplio vestíbulo ultramoderno, abrumador con sus plantas y ventanales.

_-Se llama reclamar un derecho._

Hinata meditó en ello en silencio durante un momento. No era tímida, ni partidaria de fingir; no iba a gemir ni a simular que no entendía. Sin embargo, en un nivel más instintivo, la alarmaba un poco la rapidez con que Sasuke había actuado. Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa, que él interceptó y descifró, y vio cómo apretaba un poco los labios. Al mirar su rostro resuelto, Hinata comprendió que la había separado de la manada al igual que un semental aísla a la yegua que ha escogido. Tal vez Sasuke no hubiera nacido en Texas, pero conocía el ritual. La maniobra de Naruto hacia ella había despertado una vena posesiva en él, y la había alejado instintivamente del otro hombre. En aquellos momentos, estaba decidido a completar su posesión.

-_Tengo el coche allí_ -dijo Hinata, e hizo un ademán, como si quisiera detener a Sasuke.

-_Olvídalo_ -ni siquiera la miró mientras salían a la acera, donde la cálida brisa nocturna le acariciaba el rostro-. Mañana vendremos a buscarlo.

-_Me sentiría mejor si fuera a casa en mi coche._

Hinata habló con firmeza, y Sasuke percibió su resolución. Enseguida comprendió que el coche le daba la sensación de independencia que necesitaba, después del modo despótico en que la había sacado de la fiesta. No quería perderla de vista ni un minuto, pero temía que, si la coaccionaba demasiado, Hinata se refugiaría de nuevo tras su fría máscara. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, de traspasar su reserva hacia él para echarlo todo a perder por la impaciencia. Poseerla se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión; hacer añicos el control de Hinata era un objetivo que cada vez ocupaba más su tiempo y pensamientos.

_-Está bien_ -accedió, y decidió emplear el trayecto en soledad para serenarse. Se sentía violento y enjaulado, y necesitaba hallar la liberación en la magia de un cuerpo de mujer. En el cuerpo de Hinata. Era la única mujer concreta que había deseado desde la muerte de Ino, y la deseaba con tanta intensidad que casi la aborrecía por ello.

Era tan pálida, tan serena y tan segura de sí...como una princesa de hielo. ¿Estaría igual de serena y controlada en la cama, o aquellos ojos luna arderían con ansia animal? La imaginó debajo de él, retorciéndose de deseo, profiriendo gemidos frenéticos que surgirían del fondo de su esbelto cuello mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, una y otra vez...Interrumpió su fantasía al sentir el sudor que empañaba su frente, y contempló el grácil balanceo del cuerpo de Hinata, que se alejaba. Sasuke se dirigió a su Mercedes y esperó a que ella lo adelantara con su pequeño coche rojo; después, se colocó detrás y la siguió de cerca hasta su apartamento.

Hinata ya había abierto la puerta cuando él llegó, y lo miró con recelo cuando entró tras ella. Sus ojos oscuros todavía exhibían aquella mirada de peligro, y percibía el ansia que había en ellos, aunque era incapaz de calibrarla. Lo deseaba, siempre lo había deseado pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería ser para él una aventura de una noche, una cópula rápida que lo aliviara, para luego quedarse sumida en el olvido en cuanto se terminara. Automáticamente, intentó frenarlo.

_\- ¿Te apetece un café?_ -sugirió, dejó caer su pequeño bolso en el sofá y se adentró en la cocina

-_No_ -la negativa fue rotunda.

_~Creo que tomaré algo de comer, por si las moscas_ -le dijo, sin apenas volver la cabeza- _¿Qué tal uno de esos sándwiches de po...?_

Sin avisar, la inmovilizó desde atrás; cerró las manos en tomo a su cintura y la apretó contra él. Después, bajó la cabeza, y su aliento tórrido acarició el cuello de Hinata y desató un hormigueo por su piel. Hinata se estremeció un poco, pero no intentó apartarse; al contrario: apretó su cuerpo contra los contornos viriles de Sasuke.

_-No quiero un sándwich_ -murmuró él, antes de mordisquearle el cuello y aliviar el leve dolor con leves roces con la punta de la lengua. Hinata cerró los ojos, extática, y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, dejando a su merced la curva vulnerable de su garganta.

Sasuke respiraba cada vez con más dificultad; su jadeo resonaba en el oído de Hinata, y la forma en que se movía contra sus glúteos hacía evidente su erección. Separó la mano derecha de su esbelta cintura y la deslizó con atrevimiento hacia arriba para rodearle los senos; las caricias la abrasaban a través del vestido.

_-Cuando Naruto te mira como si quisiera hacer esto, me dan ganas de romperle la cara_ –había una aspereza en su voz que Hinata no había detectado antes, el tono gutural del deseo fiero.

Sasuke movía las manos por todo su cuerpo, reclamando su derecho, como antes había anunciado, y ella se recostó sobre él con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la sacudieran las oleadas de placer. Con un sonido áspero e impaciente, Sasuke abrió la cremallera del vestido y le bajó la prenda hasta las caderas; después, la despojó del sujetador para regalarse la vista y las manos con su pecho.

Hinata gimió con suavidad cuando él se llenó las manos con sus senos. Sasuke masajeó la carne turgente y pellizcó con suavidad los pezones sonrosados.

-_Eres tan hermosa_ -gimió, y el deseo crudo de su voz la hizo hermosa. A Hinata le encantaba ver cómo sus senos desbordaban las palmas de sus manos, cómo se endurecían los pezones y sobresalían para buscar sus caricias.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke la hizo girar dentro del círculo de sus brazos, y la estrechó con fuerza mientras la besaba con patente anhelo. Con la lengua, le dijo lo que deseaba hacer, y el simbolismo era inconfundible. Hinata jadeó bajó sus labios, buscando el aire que alimentara sus hambrientos pulmones.

-_¡Sasuke, por favor!_ -pero no sabía si suplicaba piedad o más placer primitivo; sentía el cuerpo pesado y líquido, y un ansia profunda le hacía frotarse de forma incansable contra él.

-_Sí_ -dijo Sasuke junto a su garganta, interpretando la súplica como quiso.

La inclinó hacia atrás sobre su brazo para tener acceso a sus tentadores senos, y ella profirió un leve grito cuando cerró la boca ardiente sobre un pezón y lo introdujo con fuerza en su boca.

La negrura la envolvió, una negrura cálida y aterciopelada que eliminó cualquier reserva que pudiera haber albergado a entregarse a él. Se disolvió en un ser físico y animal, e instintivamente buscó el placer que Sasuke le ofrecía. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos como él recorría el suyo y se deshizo con impaciencia de las prendas que cubrían la carne firme y musculosa..

Sasuke tembló con frenesí al sentir las caricias íntimas y le suplicó más.

En algún momento, cayeron al suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra. Demasiado impaciente para desnudarla del todo, Sasuke le levantó la falda y le bajó las medias. Hinata alargó los brazos hacia él con expresión extasiada, perdida en la pasión que él había despertado en ella, y Sasuke tomó aire con aspereza.

_-Tranquila, tranquila_ -dijo con voz ronca, porque no quería que terminara demasiado deprisa, consciente de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de la satisfacción.

Quería asegurarse de que ella también quedaba satisfecha; quería ver su rostro en la cima del placer. Se contuvo y se apartó de las manos incitantes de Hinata, mientras la acariciaba y la excitaba con roces fugaces e íntimos que la hacían arquearse hacia él, pidiendo más.

Hinata gritó por la tensión que crecía en su interior, aquella sensación tan temible como placentera, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en mil pedazos minúsculos. La mano cálida de Sasuke, los dedos que movía con picardía, estaban destruyendo su control, su sentido del yo.

-_Déjate ir, déjate ir_ -la persuadió con un susurro ronco junto al oído, y Hinata se dejó ir emitiendo sonidos ininteligibles de pasión satisfecha, aferrándose a Sasuke mientras su cuerpo cimbreaba en la gloria que la consumía.

Justo cuando iniciaba el descenso a la paz y a la relajación, Sasuke la inmovilizó contra el suelo con su peso, se acomodó entre sus muslos y la penetró con un único movimiento poderoso. Hinata fue incapaz de reprimir el grito agudo que emergió de su garganta, y su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida por la conmoción; pero elevó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y ofrecerle el consuelo de su amoroso cuerpo. Sasuke gimió con voz gruesa junto a su cuello y perdió el control.

La poseyó deprisa, con cierta aspereza y, aun así, a pesar de la incomodidad que ella sentía, encendió de nuevo la pequeña chispa de deseo en su cima interior. Se terminó antes de que la chispa pudiera prender el fuego que la consumiría porque, lanzando un grito con los dientes apretados, Sasuke alcanzó su propia liberación.

La convulsión de los sentidos aturdió a Hinata; permaneció tendida sobre la alfombra después de que Sasuke se hubiera apartado, sintiendo el cuerpo zarandeado, conmocionado y casi irreconocible. Su cerebro todavía recibía el bombardeo de sensaciones desconocidas, y ella forcejeó con su mente entumecida para entenderlas. Se habría quedado allí tumbada, incluso se habría dormido, si la voz furiosa y tensa de Sasuke no le hubiera devuelto la plena consciencia.

_-__¡Maldita sea, Hinata, podrías habérmelo advertido!_

Todavía un tanto desorientada, Hinata se incorporó con movimientos no muy coordinados, y frunció el ceño con perplejidad mientras se cubría de nuevo con el vestido.

\- _¿Cómo dices?_ -balbució, confundida; después, suspiró con repentino cansancio y se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Sasuke maldijo, una palabra básica del lenguaje que retumbó en la piel sensibilizada de Hinata y la asustó un poco. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba enfadado; ¿sería Ino? Le dirigió una repentina mirada atormentada que lo detuvo en seco, como si sus ojos luna hubieran perdido su velo durante unos instantes y le hubiesen permitido ver el dolor que laceraba diariamente. Hinata bajó la mirada e intentó doblar sus trémulas piernas para levantarse.

Sasuke dijo algo enérgico entre dientes; después, atravesó la estancia en dos rápidas zancadas y se inclinó para tomarla en brazos. Se enderezó sin esfuerzo aparente.

_\- ¿Qué esperabas?_ -le espetó, mientras la llevaba al dormitorio y la dejaba sobre la cama- ¡Ha sido una estupidez ocultármelo! -a pesar de su enojo, la desvistió con manos suaves.

Hinata permaneció callada mientras él la desnudaba. Por fin había comprendido el motivo de su furia. Su inexperiencia lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hinata solo quería saber si estaba decepcionado, o si su enojo se debía a su desconcierto. Después de ponerle un camisón y de colocarle las almohadas detrás de la espalda, se sentó en la cama, junto a ella. La lámpara arrojaba sombras agrestes sobre el rostro adusto de Sasuke, que inspiró hondo, como si tratara de recobrar la calma.

Una pizca de humor no muy apropiada arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Hinata. Intentó reprimirla, consciente de que Sasuke no estaba para bromas, pero asomó a su rostro de todas formas. Los labios suaves de Hinata dibujaron una tierna sonrisa y bromeó con suavidad:

_-El sexo no me ha dejado inválida. Podría haberme desnudado sola._

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero vio la ternura de la sonrisa con que lo invitaba a compartir el momento con ella. Al comprender que la había tratado como si estuviera herida, su mal genio se suavizó y, de repente, sintió timidez. Combatió el sentimiento manteniendo la expresión sombría.

_-Entonces, has sido más afortunada de lo que te mereces. Podría haberte hecho daño, mucho daño. ¡Maldita sea, debiste decirme que era tu primera vez!_

_-Lo siento -_se disculpó Hinata con gravedad-_ No conocía el procedimiento_.

Durante un momento, Sasuke dio la impresión de estar a punto de estallar, tal era la furia que llameaba en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros. Pero era un hombre capaz de controlar su ira, y se abstuvo incluso de hablar hasta que no recuperó el dominio de sí mismo. Por fin, enterró la mano en sus cabellos alborotados y se despeinó aún más.

_-Tienes treinta y tres años. ¿Por qué diablos sigues siendo virgen?_

Parecía estupefacto, como si la razón escapara a su entendimiento. Hinata se movió, avergonzada, consciente de que era un anacronismo. Si hubiera pertenecido a la generación de sus padres, no parecería tan anticuada; se habría esperado de ella la castidad hasta el matrimonio. En cambio, era una mujer un tanto chapada a la antigua, acorralada en una sociedad progresista. No carecía de la curiosidad y los deseos naturales propios de su sexo, y tampoco era puritana; pero su arraigada necesidad de seguridad había impedido que lo arriesgara «todo» en una relación demasiado frívola y pasajera. Después, conoció a Sasuke, y eso la había apartado de otros hombres, aunque Sasuke tampoco estuviera a su alcance. Si Sasuke no podía ser de ella, no quería ser de nadie más; era así de sencillo, y así de imposible de explicar.

Ni siquiera intentó contestar; se limitó a mirarlo, y las sombras volvieron a arremolinarse para mermar la luz que había iluminado sus ojos luna.

De repente, Sasuke se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado, y la miró con expresión atormentada. ¿Qué diría Ino si supiera que acababa de seducir a su mejor amiga? El dolor clavó sus garras en las entrañas de Sasuke, el dolor y la vergüenza y, de repente, comprendió que el acto físico de liberación que había buscado con otras mujeres, y que había sido un acto de traición física, no había sido nada comparado con la infidelidad que había cometido con Hinata.

Hinata no era un mero cuerpo sin rostro. Había sido consciente de ella en todo momento; la había deseado por las cualidades y las peculiaridades que conformaban su persona. No solo eso, el placer que había experimentado con ella había sido abrumador, incluso había espantado los recuerdos que lo acosaban después del sexo, recuerdos de hacer el amor con su esposa o de permanecer tendidos después, en la oscuridad, desnudando sus almas. No había pensado en Ino ni siquiera un momento; Hinata había colmado su mente y sus sentidos, y esa era la peor infidelidad de todas.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Se puso en pie y dio vueltas con desconsuelo por el dormitorio, de nuevo enterrando los dedos en el pelo. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí tumbada y mirarlo con aquellos ojos enigmáticos? No lograba comprenderla. Creyó que, al poseerla, la reduciría a la misma categoría que todas las mujeres que había tomado en los últimos dos años. Hinata perdería su misterio y él ya no se sentiría tan obsesionado con ella, pero no había sido así. Hinata había revelado un secreto que acrecentaba su misterio y, de nuevo, se había refugiado en su yo distante e inalcanzable.

De repente, la situación se le hizo intolerable. Se sentía asfixiado y le lanzó una mirada furibunda por el pánico que lo consumía.

-_Mierda_ -murmuró con total desagrado- _Oye, ¿estás bien_?

Hinata elevó una delgada ceja.

_-Estoy bien_ -estaba serena y dueña de sí misma, como de costumbre.

_-Tengo que irme_ -murmuró Sasuke_\- Lo siento, sé que me estoy comportando como un tonto, pero no puedo..._ -se interrumpió y movió la cabeza, perplejo-. Te llamaré mañana.

Estaba en el umbral antes de que Hinata recuperara la voz.

-_No hace falta. Estoy bien, de verdad_.

La mirada que le lanzó Sasuke fue casi agresiva; después, desapareció y, pocos segundos más tarde, Hinata oyó un portazo. Enseguida, se levantó de la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta con llave; después, se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas y gimió cuando su cuerpo protestó por el movimiento.

De modo que la frágil camaradería que había ido tomando cuerpo entre ellos ya había sido destruida por un rápido y abrasador acto de lujuria. Eso era lo único que había sido para él, aunque ella había ido a sus brazos con amor. Sabía que su relación era demasiado incipiente para soportar la tensión del acto carnal. Sasuke la había poseído, y ella había visto, la furia y la vergüenza en sus ojos cuando no la miraba. Como era tan sensible a él, intuía que había estado pensando en Ino y lamentando los momentos de abandono sobre la alfombra.

Hinata no lloró; había albergado esperanzas, pero el sueño había sido tan fugaz que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de creérselo. SAsuke se había ido pero, de todas formas, nunca había sido de ella, al menos, en lo que realmente importaba. No le había entregado su confianza, ni su amor. Su interés por ella no había tenido mucho sentido, de todas formas.

«_¿ y ahora qué?»_, se dijo. ¿Podría seguir trabajando en la misma compañía que Sasuke, viéndolo todos los días? ¿O había llegado al punto en que ya no podía más, en que tendría que actuar con cobardía para no perder la cordura? Después de todo, había sido valiente durante más años de los que quería recordar, y la valentía no le había dado más recompensas que una tristeza constante en el corazón y un apartamento vacío. Tenía treinta y tres años, ya había dejado atrás la edad ideal para casarse y tener hijos, y el amor que siempre había anhelado la había esquivado.

Su vida se resumía en que era propietaria de un bonito apartamento, de un coche llamativo y en que había malgastado sus años amando al marido de su mejor amiga. El tiempo, y la vida transcurrían de forma inexorable, escapando de sus brazos abiertos sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

La medianoche era el momento de planificar el futuro, cuando el pasado había demostrado ser estéril. Permaneció echada, esforzándose por razonar a pesar del dolor. Por su propio bien, tendría que buscar otro trabajo. Nunca se olvidaría de Sasuke si lo veía todos los días. Empezaría a buscar un empleo a su medida el lunes por la mañana y no temía que le costara mucho trabajo; había trabado muchas amistades durante sus años en Spencer Nyle, mientras se entregaba a la profesión que nunca había deseado. Ino había sido la ambiciosa, la que urdía magníficos planes que mandó a paseo en cuanto conoció a Sasuke. Lo único que Hinata había ansiado siempre era una persona a la que amar, un hombre que la mirara con devoción, niños a los que poder querer y criar lo mejor posible y un hogar que les procurara un remanso de paz y afecto de cara al resto del mundo. El hombre que la amaría no sería Sasuke, comprendió de nuevo, y el dolor la asaltó con la misma fuerza y crudeza que la primera vez.

¿De qué le serviría dejar Spencer Nyle si seguía suspirando por un hombre inalcanzable? Ya era hora de que se olvidara de Sasuke y empezara a buscar a alguien que pudiera corresponder a su amor. El rostro delgado e inteligente de Naruto surgió en su mente, y Hinata contuvo el aliento.

¿Naruto?

No lo utilizaría; él se merecía algo mejor. Pero la realidad era que se había sentido atraída hacia Naruto más que hacia ningún otro hombre excepto Sasuke. Si la invitaba a salir otra vez, aceptaría. Después de todo, pensaba dejar su trabajo, y eso eliminaría los peligros existentes en una relación entre un jefe y su secretaria. Incluso aprendería a amarlo. Quizá nunca lo amaría con la fiereza y la entrega con que amaba a Sasuke, pero había distintas clases de amor en el mundo y todas ellas eran muy preciadas. No pensaba seguir rechazándolas. Sus valientes planes murieron apenas habían sido concebidos. El timbre estridente de la puerta la despertó antes de las siete de la mañana. Hinata se levantó a trompicones de la cama y tuvo que buscar una bata para poder abrir la puerta. Se apoyó en la superficie de madera con cansancio, estirando músculos doloridos, y preguntó con cautela:

-_¿Quién es?_

_-Sasuke._

Hinata se puso rígida, repentinamente alarmada. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de él si no dejaba de entrar en su vida? No quería seguir sufriendo. No había querido pensar en la manera en que la había poseído porque la superaba, porque todavía era incapaz de aceptar que la había hecho suya y se había ido, sin más. Ino se había interpuesto entre ellos, siempre lo haría.

_-Hinata_ -le ordenó en voz baja cuando ella no abrió la puerta-. _Tenemos que hablar. Déjame entrar._

Hinata, consciente de que se disponía a rematarla, se mordió el labio, descorrió el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Se echó a un lado cuando Sasuke entró en el apartamento y le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

_-¿Café?_

_-Sí, litros de café. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche._

Eso parecía. Se había cambiado de ropa; llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa roja que hacían maravillas con su tez cetrina, pero las arrugas de su rostro estaban más marcadas que nunca, y tenía sombras oscuras en torno a los ojos. Estaba sombrío, casi lúgubre. La siguió a la cocina y, mientras ella preparaba el café, se sentó en el borde de la alta banqueta de cocina, apoyando un pie en el travesaño del asiento y estirando la otra pierna. La observaba con atención, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan imperturbable cuando era evidente que la había sacado de la cama. Salvo por la gruesa maraña oscura de pelo, estaba tan distante como una estatua de alabastro, serena y hermosa a la vista, pero poco tentadora al tacto.

-_Te deseo_ -dijo de repente, y Hinata se sobresaltó y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos-. _Había planeado hacerte mía_ -prosiguió, mientras calibraba cada matiz de su expresión, estudiando sus reacciones-. _Anoche no perdí el control, me propuse poseerte desde el momento en que te saqué por la fuerza de la fiesta. Iba a hacerte mía y, después, a olvidarme de ti. Pero no salió bien ,.._dijo en voz baja.

Hinata contemplaba la cafetera como si el lento goteo del café dentro de la jarra de cristal la fascinara.

_-Yo diría que todo salió según lo planeado_ -comentó con forzada despreocupación-._ No tengo ninguna referencia, pero yo diría que, en lo que respecta a seducciones, fue todo un éxito. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió decir que no._

_-Ahí fue cuando todo empezó a ir mal. Eras la virgen y no podía olvidarme de ti. Te hice correr un gran riesgo por mi pérdida de control..._

Hinata alzó la cabeza cuando la idea de un embarazo cruzó por su mente por primera vez. Lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, haciendo cuentas en la cabeza y, después, se apoyó en el armario.

_-Creo que estoy a salvo_ –murmuró- _Las fechas no coinciden_.

-_Gracias a Dios_ -suspiró Sasuke, y cerró los ojos-._ No podría haberlo soportado. Ya tengo bastante carga sobre mi conciencia._

-_Soy adult_a -señaló Hinata con brusquedad, para desechar la alarma de su propia mente-,_ No tienes que sentirte responsable de mí._

_-Lo sé, pero me siento responsable de todas formas. Ino te quería_ -dijo Sasuke, mirándola con intensidad-._ Habría machacado a cualquiera que te hubiese hecho sufrir, y yo he hecho lo posible por hacerte sufrir. Ella querría... querría que cuidara de ti_ -inspiró hondo, con los ojos centelleantes y el cuerpo rígido por la tensión- _Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

**Hello!, yo de vuelta con la conti de esta historia, en los próximos días subiré el capitulo que le continua. **

**por cierto ¿qué les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Cuántas quisieran golpear a Sasuke? porque yo si quiero jjj**

**Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, criticas constructivas pero están prohibidas las criticas destructivas o malintencionadas. Sin nada más que decir se despide de ustedes **

**Clarity-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Decalimer:**__** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida que tampoco me pertenece si no que es de la talentosa escritora Linda Howard. **_

_**Advertencia**__**: este capitulo contiene lime.**_

_**CUATRO**_

Hinata lo miró fijamente. Como proposición de matrimonio, resultaba bastante ofensiva, tanto así que, durante un largo momento, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar. Amaba a Sasuke, pero se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Creía que se casaría con él para que pudiera tranquilizar su conciencia? ¿Pensaba que estaba tan desesperada que no perdería la ocasión? Peor aún, ¿estaría en lo cierto? Temblando por dentro, comprendió que no sabía si tendría fuerzas para rechazarlo, aunque se hubiese declarado por la peor razón posible.

Para darse tiempo, se dio la vuelta, sacó dos tazas del armario y siguió dándole la espalda mientras se concentraba en normalizar su respiración y en serenarse. Mientras sostenía una bonita taza de cerámica entre los dedos, logró articular dos palabras con naturalidad:

_-¿Por qué?_

La piel de Sasuke tenía un matiz ceniciento bajo la tez cetrina, y Hinata supo que no le había resultado fácil pedírselo. ¿Cómo iba a serlo cuando todavía esperaba, en su corazón, a Ino?

Como cualquier hombre de negocios competente, empezó a esbozar las ventajas de la fusión.

-_Creo que haríamos una buena pareja. Los dos somos profesionales, comprenderíamos la presión a la que estaría sometido el otro, las exigencias laborales que menguarían el tiempo que, normalmente, dispondríamos para estar juntos. Nos llevamos mejor ahora que nunca, y los viajes que tengo que hacer nos darían un respiro a los dos. Sé que estás acostumbrada a ser independiente y a disponer de tu tiempo a tu manera -_dijo con cautela, mientras intentaba adivinar la acogida que había tenido su propuesta, pero era como buscar expresiones en el rostro frío y liso de una muñeca de porcelana-. _Sabríamos cuándo seríamos un estorbo para el otro_.

El café estaba hecho. Hinata tiró los posos a la basura y vertió el líquido humeante de delicioso aroma en las dos tazas. Le pasó una, se recostó en la encimera y sopló con suavidad su café para enfriarlo.

_-Si necesitamos tanto tiempo a solas, ¿para qué tomarnos la molestia de casamos?_

El rostro sombrío de Sasuke se suavizó al contemplar la cascada negro-azulada de pelo que se curvaba, como brazos vivientes, en tomo a los hombros de Hinata.

_-Hinata, si pudieras aceptar un frívolo amorío, anoche no habrías sido virgen._

Temblando, Hinata recordó que Sasuke era un buen estratega. Sabía cómo defenderse y atacar, y cómo aprovechar un argumento débil. No, no era una mujer capaz de tener aventuras aquí y allá, porque nunca había podido fijarse en ningún otro hombre excepto en él. ¿Acaso Sasuke era incapaz de ver la verdad? Una mujer que llevaba siendo virgen tanto tiempo, a pesar de las oportunidades normales para alterar esa condición, solo podía tener una razón para ir a sus brazos sin reparos, como ella había hecho la noche anterior.

-_Lo de anoche estuvo bien_ -prosiguió Sasuke con suavidad, y sus palabras se enredaron en torno al corazón de Hinata como sarmientos, acercándola cada vez más a él, sometiéndola a su voluntad-._ Me sentí tan bien dentro de ti que perdí un poco la cabeza y, aun así, sentí cómo te suavizabas por dentro. Si hubiera podido esperar, ¿habrías perdido un poco la cabeza por mí? ¿Empezaba a gustarte?_

Sasuke bajó de la banqueta y se acercó a ella, mientras su voz grave de terciopelo seguía seduciéndola. De pie ante ella, bebió su café, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde de la taza.

Hinata también tomó sorbos de café, y lo mantuvo en la lengua para que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaran con el sabor amargo. Podía sentir el sonrojo que se propagaba por su rostro, y maldijo su tez pálida que dejaba entrever incluso el más leve rubor.

-_Sí, me gustó_ -reconoció por fin con torpeza.

_-Sería un buen marido. Fiel, trabajador, como Milú, el perro de Tintín._

Hinata alzó la vista deprisa y vio el regocijo que chispeaba en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros a la luz de su buen humor.

-_Me gusta estar domesticado_ -continuó, y su acento marcado se ralentizó mientras sopesaba las palabras-. _Me gusta la estabilidad del matrimonio, la compañía que ofrece; tener a alguien con quien beber café en una mañana lluviosa en las noches frías del invierno. Ahora mismo está lloviendo, ¿no es agradable estar así?_ –1e puso la mano en el hombro y acarició con los dedos la delicada articulación; después, deliberadamente, deslizó la mano dentro del escote de la bata, e introdujo los dedos bajo el borde del camisón para acariciar las curvas frescas y llenas de sus senos.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por dentro por la oleada de placer.

Sasuke no jugaba limpio; ¿cómo iba a pensar con claridad cuando su cuerpo, diseñado por la naturaleza para responder a las caricias del hombre al que amaba, reclamaba toda su atención? El raciocinio estaba muy bien, pero Sasuke le estaba enseñando a marchas forzadas lo poco que su mente podía controlar el deseo natural de su cuerpo.

Sasuke la observó con atención y vio cómo sus ojos se enturbiaban con la niebla de la pasión.

Luego, Hinata cerró los párpados y respiró con agitación entre sus suaves labios entreabiertos.

El corazón de Sasuke también latía con creciente rapidez al sentir cómo sus senos se tornaban cálidos por las caricias, al percibir el cautivador aroma de mujer que ascendía hasta su olfato y le decía, sin que él se percatara de ello, que Hinata estaba a su disposición. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, retiró la mano, pero la necesidad de tocarla lo impulsó a rodearle la cintura y a acercarla a él. El café de Hinata dio un peligroso vaivén y Sasuke rescató las dos tazas y las dejó con cuidado sobre la encimera. Entonces, estrechó a Hinata con firmeza, y su suave cuerpo se acomodó contra el de Sasuke, amoldándose sin pensar a los contornos sólidos de su cuerpo musculoso, y aquel acoplamiento arrancó una exclamación de labios de los dos.

-_¿Lo ves?_ -murmuró Sasuke con voz trémula, y enterró el rostro en la lustrosa seda de su pelo-._ Juntos somos buenos. Condenadamente buenos_.

Hinata lo envolvió con sus brazos, y sintió la humedad de la camisa allí donde la lluvia lo había mojado. El olor fresco de la lluvia y del otoño se mezclaron con la fragancia masculina de Sasuke de forma seductora, y se frotó su hombro sólido con la nariz. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio tendría con él? ¿Sería un cielo o un infierno? ¿Se conformaría con lo que él pudiera darle o se marchitaría despacio por dentro agonizando porque ansiaba todo de él y el corazón de Sasuke siempre sería de Ino? En aquel momento, de pie en la cocina, abrazados como estaban, pensó que no podía pedirle nada más al cielo, pero cuando las dificultades del día a día la abrumaran, ¿necesitaría más de él?

Despacio, Sasuke movió sus manos fuertes por la espalda de Hinata, buscando y acariciando una a una todas sus costillas.

_-Di que sí, nena_ -la engatusó con voz ronca.

Era el primer apelativo cariñoso que utilizaba, y Hinata sintió que se le derretían las entrañas-._ Te deseo, siempre te he deseado, todos estos años en los que me dabas tu delicada espalda. Jamás habría arriesgado mi matrimonio con Ino llendo por ti, la quería demasiado. Pero siempre te he deseado, e Ino ya no se interpone entre nosotros. Creo que... Creo que a ella le hubiera agradado la idea de que cuidáramos el uno del otro._

Con el rostro oculto en el hombro de Sasuke, Hinata cerró los ojos, afligida. Cuando Sasuke hablaba de Ino, cada palabra era un puñal que le traspasaba el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a ser lo bastante fuerte para vivir sabiendo que jamás podría reemplazar a Ino en el corazón de Sasuke?

Pero mientras se retorcía por dentro de dolor, Sasuke la apretó un poco más contra él, y el contacto sembró el caos en sus pensamientos, de por sí confusos. Sasuke intercambió con suavidad sus posiciones; se recostó en los armarios y abrió las piernas para soportar el peso de Hinata, mientras la apretaba de forma íntima contra él.

-_Si vas a ser mía, tendré que casarme contigo_ -tomó la mandíbula de Hinata entre los dedos y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder ver su rostro-_. No eres la clase de mujer capaz de conformarse con menos. Te ofrezco un compromiso, una relación legalizada con todos los derechos que eso te otorga. Te seré fiel; prefiero un compromiso con una sola mujer que un millar de encuentros nocturnos con mujeres cuyos nombres ni siquiera recuerdo. Nos conocemos, sabemos lo que podemos esperar el uno del otro. Y somos amigos; podemos hablar sobre el trabajo, sobre cientos de cosas que tenemos en común. Nuestra asociación sería la envidia de muchas personas._

Lo tenía todo calculado, todos los razonamientos lógicos por los cuales su matrimonio no podía fallar. Su hogar sería una prolongación de la oficina, con el sexo como la guinda del pastel. Hinata podía imaginarlos guardando archivos sus respectivos maletines antes de abalanzarse uno sobre el otro con deseo desenfrenado, olvidándose de la ética laboral para sucumbir a la fiera necesidad de unir sus cuerpos según el ritual inmemorial que garantizaba la supervivencia de la especie.

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre ella con brusquedad, y Hinata percibió su repentina tensión.

-_Antes de que te decidas, hay algo que debes saber_ -una nota áspera, apenas revelada, indicaba lo poco que deseaba decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero en una negociación siempre sopesaban los pros y los contras, y Sasuke estaba abordando su matrimonio como una fusión de sociedades-. _No quiero hijos _-dijo con aspereza-,_ Nunca. Desde que perdí a Itachi y a Shane, no soporto estar con niños. Si quieres hijos, me retiro, porque no puedo dártelos_ -el dolor contrajo sus rasgos, pero lo controló, y una expresión de lúgubre resignación ocupó su lugar-. _Es que no logro superar_... -se le anudó la voz, 'y Hinata percibió cómo erguía los hombros, como si soportaran una carga que no tenía visos de desaparecer.

Hinata tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba cuántas proposiciones matrimoniales iban seguidas de una declaración sincera, por parte del futuro marido, de las razones por las que la prometida no debía casarse con él. ¿Cuántas mujeres querrían casarse con un hombre que ofrecía compañía en lugar de amor, un hombre que no quería formar una familia y que tendría que viajar con asiduidad? Y recordó lo que había dicho la noche en que embaló las cosas de los niños: que no había podido dormir en la misma cama con una mujer desde la muerte de Ino. ¡Ni siquiera podría compartir las noches con él! Una mujer tenía que estar loca para aceptar una proposición así, pensó Hinata. Locamente enamorada.

Dio un paso atrás y contempló el rostro sombrío y severo de Sasuke, el rostro que había visto en sus ensoñaciones durante años. Pensó fugazmente en su sueño de tener hijos, los hijos de Sasuke, y se despidió de él con suavidad. Después de todo, esos hijos no habían sido más que quimeras, mientras que Sasuke era de carne y hueso, y si lo rechazaba en aquellos momentos, la felicidad podía quedar para siempre fuera de su alcance. De modo que Sasuke no la amaba; sentía afecto hacia ella, la respetaba, lo bastante para querer legalizar su relación. A veces ocurrían milagros y, mientras vivieran juntos, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que llegara a amarla. Pero, aunque nunca le entregara su corazón, le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que podía. Hinata podía rechazarlo por orgullo, pero el orgullo no reemplazaría el calor del hombre vivo ni le haría el amor con la pasión salvaje de que Sasuke había hecho gala la noche anterior. Con su sabiduría instintiva de mujer, Hinata comprendió que, siempre que la deseara con tanta intensidad, tenía una pequeña posibilidad de hacer entrar otra vez en calor su corazón invernal.

-_Sí_ -dijo con calma-._ Y ahora, ¿qué?_

La breve aceptación práctica no lo desconcertó... su única reacción fue una inspiración profunda que inflamó su pecho y, después, la apretó de nuevo contra él.

_-Lo que me gustaría hacer es desnudarte y hacerte mía en la primera superficie horizontal que pueda encontrar._..

Hinata lo interrumpió con un gemido.

_-¡El suelo otra vez!_ -protestó con humor.

-_O la mesa. O la encimera_ -la poderosa reacción del cuerpo de Sasuke le decía a Hinata que, aunque hablara en broma, su cuerpo iba en serio.

Hinata contuvo el aliento y se preguntó si sus músculos doloridos sobrevivirían a un escarceo amoroso sobre las baldosas de la cocina. Abrazada a él como estaba, no podía ver su rostro, o habría gritado por la pasión que se marcaba en sus rasgos.

Sasuke la estrechó con fuerza, ansiando fundir1a con su piel. El alivio que lo había inundado al oír su aceptación era tan inmenso que se sentía casi mareado; después, lo había asaltado el deseo primitivo de concluir su trato de la forma más camal posible. Quería marcar1a, dejar claro que era suya, sentir de nuevo su cuerpo suave bajo el de él. Había planeado su proposición con esmero, aderezándo1a con todos los razonamientos lógicos posibles para que Hinata supiera que no alteraría el calculado orden de su mundo. La idea de casarse con ella lo había asaltado durante la noche y creía sinceramente que Ino la aprobaría. Más que eso, le gustaba la idea de que Hinata llevara su apellido y durmiera en su cama todas las noches. Su fiero instinto posesivo ansiaba proclamar su derecho sobre ella ante el resto de los hombres; sobre todo, antes de que ese condenado Naruto Uzumaki la sedujera con su poderoso encanto. Pero, hasta que Hinata no lo había mirado y le había preguntado con calma «¿por qué?», Sasuke no había sido plenamente consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba que se casara con él. Su respuesta afirmativa, cuando por fin la había dado, en un tono práctico que denotaba lo poco que la entusiasmaba la idea, le había quitado un peso de los hombros que ni siquiera había sabido que llevaba. Dios, ¡cuánto la deseaba!

Sasuke le rozó la sien con su mentón áspero por la barba de un día y se separó a regañadientes de ella.

-_Podemos esperar_ -le dijo, ansioso por enredarla en proyectos antes de que pudiera echarse atrás-. _Tenemos que planear muchas cosas._

_-Tenemos que preparar el desayuno –_añadió Hinata, que imitó su actitud desenfadada y práctica-._ A no ser que ya hayas comido._

_-No, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero ahora que lo dices, me muero de hambre._

Hinata sonrió un poco. Sasuke acababa de revelar que había estado nervioso, aunque no iba a devanarse los sesos tratando de discernir si había temido que ella rechazara la propuesta o que la aceptara.

_-Déjame que me peine y prepararé el desayuno más abundante que hayas visto en tu vida._

_-Mientras te peinas, yo empezaré a preparar el desayuno más abundante que hayamos visto en la vida_ -la corrigió-._ ¿Quieres el menú completo?_

Hinata asintió, más feliz de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido nunca, y su apetito había aumentado ante tanta felicidad. Aunque solía comer ligero, estaba lo bastante hambrienta para devorar un copioso desayuno.

_-Me gustan los huevos medio hechos_ -lo informó mientras salía de la cocina.

_-Espero que estés de vuelta mucho antes. ¡No tardas tanto en peinarte!_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -preguntó Hinata con aire de suficiencia-. _Nunca me has visto._

La risa grave de Sasuke la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Cuando cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y entrelazó las manos por debajo de las rodillas, temblando de deleite. No podía creerlo. Después de sufrir lo indecible por él a lo largo de los años, Sasuke había llamado a la puerta y le había pedido que se casara con él. Sus razonamientos eran coherentes, pero eso no importaba. Para una mujer hambrienta, unas migajas eran mejor que nada. Imaginó las mañanas que compartirían, preparando juntos el desayuno, estirando el tiempo con una última taza de café, y se sintió tan desbordada de felicidad que le costaba respirar. Un matrimonio abría las puertas a un mundo de intimidad completamente nuevo. No se trataba solo de la intimidad sexual, sino de pequeñas cosas, como compartir el espejo del baño cuando tenían prisa por salir a trabajar, intercambiarse secciones del periódico los domingos por la mañana y tener a alguien que le masajeara el cuello y los hombros después de un día agotador.

De repente, no deseaba estar lejos de él más tiempo del necesario. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, se peinó, se lo recogió con un pasador a cada lado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de talla grande. Se estaba remangando mientras regresaba a la cocina. El tocino se estaba friendo, y Hinata olisqueó el aire con apreciación. Sasuke estaba hurgando en los armarios, y rescató una caja de preparado para tortitas.

-_ Tortitas y huevos_ -anunció-. _Tortitas casera_s.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y le siguió la corriente, aunque no estaba segura de que su apetito diera para tanto. Mientras Sasuke preparaba la masa, ella puso la mesa, sirvió zumo de naranja y sacó los huevos.

-_Tendremos que buscar otro apartament_o-dijo Sasuke con naturalidad-. _En los nuestros no hay sitio para todas nuestras cosas._

_-Mmm_ -pensando en ahorrarle la necesidad de explicarle, palabra por palabra, que no pensaba dormir con ella, desarrolló la idea-._ Me gustaría que tuviera tres dormitorios, si lo encontramos a un precio razonable. No estaría mal tener una habitación de invitados por si alguien viene a visitamos._

Sasuke se quedó extrañamente inmóvil, pero estaba de espaldas a ella y Hinata no podía ver su expresión. Para hacerle saber que no iba a extenderse más sobre el tema, dijo con la misma naturalidad:

_-Tendré que dejar mi trabajo._

Sasuke volvió la cabeza con aspereza y la miró con incredulidad.

-_Bueno, pienso hacerlo_ -Hinata le sonrió-. _No puedo trabajar en Spencer Nyle si voy a casarme contigo. No es profesional, y no creo que funcionara muy bien, aunque el señor Orochimaru accediera._

Sasuke contrajo la mandíbula con expresión lúgubre.

_-No había pensado en eso. No, puedo pedirte que renuncies a tu trabajo por mí. Se lo mucho que significa para ti..._

_-No sabes nada_ -lo interrumpió Hinata-._ Estaba pensando en dejarlo, de todas formas_ –era hora de que Sasuke Uchiha aprendiera algo sobre la mujer con la que pensaba casarse, y la primera lección consistía en inculcarle, poco a poco, que no era una profesional dinámica y entregada que encontraba en el trabajo las mayores compensaciones de la vida-. No es más que un empleo -dijo con deliberación-. Me gusta, y me he afanado en hacerlo bien porque no me gusta hacer nada a medias. Además, ya te he dicho que había pensado en dejarlo. Después de lo de anoche, me sentía incapaz de seguir trabajando contigo.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

_-¿Lo dejarías solo porque nos hemos acostado?_

_-Pensé que no podría mantener la profesionalidad contigo en la oficina._

_-Oye, podría buscarte algo..._

_-No_ -dijo Hinata con suavidad, sin darle tiempo a terminar-._ No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados dejando que me mantengas, si es eso lo que te preocupa. He trabajado demasiado para sentarme a ver culebrones, y no tendría nada más con lo que ocupar mi tiempo. Buscaré otro trabajo._

-_No es eso_ -gruñó Sasuke, malhumorado-._ Soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerte aunque quisieras ver culebrones durante el resto de tu vida. Pero me molesta que dejes tu trabajo por mí._

_-Es lo más razonable. No estoy tan apegada a él, y tú eres un ejecutivo, yo no._

_-¿ Vas a buscar otro trabajo de secretaria?_

_-No lo sé -_Hinata rompió un huevo sobre el aceite hirviendo con expresión pensativa-. _Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, puede que abra un negocio propio. Podría montar una boutique, como todas las mujeres ociosas y con dinero -_sonrió al pensarlo.

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

-_Haz lo que te plazca, siempre que sea lo que de verdad quieres. Si prefieres quedarte en Spencer Nyle, te trataré como una más._

_-Creo que sería más feliz dejando el trabajo de oficina. Llevo años dedicándome a ello y me conviene cambiar de aires._

Pasado un momento, Sasuke profirió una risita perversa.

_-Naruto se subirá por las paredes._

_-¡Sasuke! -_sin poder reprimir la risa, Hinata movió la cabeza-_. ¡Qué idea más diabólica! ¿Me has pedido que me case contigo solo para que Naruto se busque otra secretaria?_

_-No, pero se lo tiene merecido._

_-¿No te cae bien?_

Sasuke elevó las cejas.

_-Me cae muy bien. Es un ejecutivo de primera. Pero que me agrade como colega y que me agrade cómo te mira son dos cosas distintas._

Hinata decidió que debía a Naruto un gran favor si su interés había desatado la vena posesiva de Sasuke. Mientras terminaba de preparar los huevos, le lanzó miradas furtivas, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía un estremecimiento de placer. Se compaginaban tan bien, que podría haber sido el centésimo desayuno que tomaban juntos, en lugar del primero. Hinata solo esperaba que aquel primer desayuno fuera una indicación de lo fluida que sería su vida matrimonial. No lo presionaría, pero esperaba, con cada átomo de su ser, poder enseñarle a amar de nuevo.

Decírselo a Naruto el lunes por la mañana no fue tarea fácil. Al principio, se mostró incrédulo y, cuando supo que iba a dejar el trabajo, se sintió ultrajado.

_-¡Lo ha hecho a propósito, el muy bandido!_ -exclamó, mientras daba vueltas por el despacho, tan furioso que sus luminosos ojos destellaban. La ira irradiaba de él como electricidad. -_ Sabía que dejarías tu puesto y que me quedaría en la estacada._

_-Gracias -_dijo Hinata con ironía-. _No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza pensar que Sasuke me ha pedido que me case con él con el único propósito de alterar tu rutina._

Naruto se detuvo en seco, clavó los ojos en ella y su mirada se suavizó.

-_Me merezco una buena patada en el trasero -reconoció por fin con pesar-. No me hagas caso, querida. Estoy fuera de mí porque él ya ha ganado la carrera y yo me he quedado en la línea de salida. ¡Resulta tan bochornoso!_

Hinata rio, porque imaginar a Naruto suspirando por ella le parecía absurdo. Era sofisticado a más no poder, y cualquier mujer del edificio daría lo que fuera por una oportunidad con él... cualquier mujer menos ella. Naruto la contempló mientras ella reía, con su hermoso rostro iluminado por el resplandor interior que lo embelesaba cada vez que lo veía. Como atraído por su tibieza, se acercó a ella, un poco triste porque aquel resplandor no fuera para él, y porque ella ya nunca embellecería su vida como a menudo había imaginado.

_-Si alguna vez te hace desgraciada, ya sabes dónde esto_y -murmuró, y le acarició la mejilla de satén con el dedo índice-. _Ten cuidado, querida. Bajo esa controlada imagen de ejecutivo se esconde un lobo hambriento, y tú no eres más que un inocente corderillo. No dejes que te meriende._

Naruto no declaró lo evidente, que Sasuke no la amaba, pero Hinata sabía que lo estaba pensando.

Era lo bastante observador como para adivinar que las acciones de Sasuke estaban motivadas por su libido, no por sus sentimientos.

_-¿Sabes lo que haces?_ -le preguntó, preocupado.

_-Sí, por supuesto. Hace tiempo que lo amo. _

_-¿Lo sabe él?_

Hinata lo negó con la cabeza.

_-Entonces, no se lo digas. Haz que se lo merezca, así lo valorará más_ -una mirada sagaz asomó a sus ojos-._ ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que el corderillo va a meterse al lobo en el bolsillo?_

_-No lo sé, pero espero que tengas razón_ –dijo a su vez Hinata con voz trémula-. _No sabes cuánto lo deseo._

_-Pero recuerda: si no sale bien, reduce las pérdidas. Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas. Tengo un sueño -d_ijo con voz pensativa_-._ _Es muy sencillo. Sueño que te llevo de vuelta a Inglaterra y que me caso contigo en la reliquia de piedra que es la iglesia de mi familia y que te dejo encinta. Proporcionar herederos sería mi ocupación favorita._

Hinata volvió a reír y, en parte, deseó que pudiera haber sido Naruto. Su amor habría estado a salvo con él. Pero, en cambio, había entregado su corazón a un hombre apesadumbrado por el pasado, a un hombre que deseaba su cuerpo y su compañía, pero no el amor inagotable que ella albergaba en su pecho.

_-¿Puedo besarte?_ -preguntó Naruto, y deslizó el dedo de la mejilla a la barbilla de Hinata, para poder levantarle la cara y mirarla directamente a los ojos-._ Solo una vez, y prometo no volver a pedírtelo... siempre que estés con Sasuke._

Al contemplar aquellos traviesos ojos azules, Hinata adivinó que no estaba pensando en un beso casto. Quería besarla con pasión, con todo el ardor de su magnífico cuerpo masculino. Sabía muy bien que Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía, tan bien como él, que si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, habría sido él con quien se habría casado. Saber que podría haberlo amado si no hubiese amado primero a Sasuke y se hubiera cerrado a otros hombres la hacía sentirse un poco triste y alegre a la vez.

-_Sí, como beso de despedida_ -dijo, y se puso de puntillas para ofrecerle su boca.

En el mismo momento en que los labios de Naruto se unían a los de ella, Hinata oyó que la puerta se abría. Sabía que Naruto también lo había oído, pero el inglés no se apartó. Con la picardía que lo caracterizaba, se acercó más a ella al ver que se ponía rígida, y la aprisionó entre sus brazos y el calor sólido de su cuerpo. La besó en profundidad, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando de su textura y de su sabor. Todos los nervios de Hinata vibraron, alertándola de la presencia de Sasuke, pero se sentía impotente en los brazos de Naruto. Bajo aquel cuerpo elegante y esbelto había músculos de acero. Por fin, Naruto cortó el beso, y Hinata jadeó, sin aliento, en sus brazos, mientras él miraba hacia la otra punta del despacho, directamente a los ojos entornados de Sasuke, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

_-¿ Tienes alguna objeción?_ -preguntó con suavidad.

Sasuke atravesó el despacho y arrancó a Hinata con suavidad de los brazos de Naruto. La rodeó con sus sólidos brazos y la meció.

-_Esta vez, no_ -dijo con fluidez-. _Como despedida, no. Pero ha sido tu único premio, y te lo he dado solo porque has perdido. Si hay una próxima vez, tendrás que pagar._

_-Me parece justo_ -Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y le tendió la mano a Sasuke-._ Enhorabuena._

Se estrecharon la mano, sonriendo como idiotas, y Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. Había imaginado un baño de sangre, como mínimo, en cambio, eran amigos del alma. ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entendía?

-_Voy a robártela en la hora del almuerzo-_ dijo Sasuke-. _Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer: buscar un nuevo apartamento, hacernos los análisis de sangre, solicitar la licencia matrimonial. Tengo un hueco a las doce y media. ¿Estarás libre a esa hora?_ -preguntó a Hinata, clavando en ella su mirada.

Hinata tenía otros planes, así que lo negó.

_-No puedo. Tengo una cita a la una._

Naruto se meció sobre los talones, extremadamente complacido de que Hinata empezara tan pronto a oponerse a los deseos de Sasuke.

Sasuke dirigía la oficina con la precisión de un reloj y su sarcasmo frío e incisivo era conocido de punta a punta del edificio de Spence Nyle. Orochimaru era el único que superaba a Sasuke en despotismo, claro que los arrebatos de ira y mordacidad de Orochimaru frente la incompetencia eran casi legendarios. Naruto esperó con placer a presenciar la reacción de Sasuke a la negativa de Hinata.

Pero, si había esperado oír un bramido de ira, se llevó una decepción. Sasuke enarcó una ceja con curiosidad y se limitó a decir:

_-Entonces, lo dejaremos para mañana._

Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a su férrea voluntad para no preguntar a Hinata adónde iba, pero recordó los razonamientos que había empleado para persuadirla de que se casara con él. Tendrían que respetar la mutua necesidad de estar a solas. Hinata seguía siendo la mujer altiva y solitaria que Sasuke había conocido. Había accedido a casarse con él, pero solo después de que él le hubiera señalado todas las ventajas. Tenía que cuidarse de darle la intimidad mental y física a la que estaba acostumbrada, y lo haría siempre que ella acudiera deseosa a sus brazos y le diera el consuelo ardiente y dulce de su cuerpo; aunque, al parecer, ni siquiera eso saldría como él había planeado. Hinata había dejado bien claro que esperaba tener su propio dormitorio, y él había tenido que apretar los dientes para no espetarle que dormiría con él, en la cama de su marido.

Sasuke no había deseado dormir con ninguna mujer desde la muerte de Ino, hasta que estrechó a Hinata entre sus brazos. Era tan huidiza... Sasuke quería, necesitaba, pasar las horas nocturnas con ella, cuando el mero hecho de yacer abrazados mientras dormía creaba vínculos que la unirían a él. Pero todavía, no; tenía que andar con pies de plomo con Hinata, para no asustarla, para que no se volviera atrás.

Desechó la posesividad que lo caracterizaba y salió con ella del despacho de Naruto, pensando que el beso de su colega no había teñido la faz de Hinata con el rubor rosáceo que la cubría cuando él la acariciaba. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Hinata y le dio un beso rápido y fuerte, tanto para contemplar aquel cautivador sonrojo como para deleitarse con la dulzura de su boca.

\- _¿Nos vemos esta noche? Podríamos echar un vistazo a los anuncios del periódico y señalar los apartamentos que más nos gusten._

Complacida, Hinata le sonrió.

_\- ¿Te parece bien a las siete? Así tendré tiempo para preparar algo de cena._

_-Nada de cocinar. Llevaré comida hecha._

Mientras contemplaba cómo Sasuke salía de su despacho, Hinata tuvo que pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Iban a casarse de verdad. Sasuke le había hecho el amor la pasada noche.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta al recordarlo. Si la primera vez la había amado con pasión desenfrenada, en la segunda, la había aleccionado en las recompensas de la contención.

Todo empezó con espontaneidad, mientras veían el telediario de la noche. Durante los anuncios, Sasuke le había levantado el rostro para besarla y el beso se prolongó, se multiplicó. Muy pronto, acabó desnuda sobre el sofá, mientras él, con suma paciencia y cuidado, la guiaba hacia la plena satisfacción, deteniéndose en cada fase para saborear la reacciones de Hinata, hasta que ella estuvo tan ansiosa como él. También tomó medidas preventivas, y ese era el motivo de que Hinata hubiera llamado a su ginecóloga a primera hora de la mañana y tuviera una cita a la una.

Eran las dos y media cuando por fin regresó a la oficina, con una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas en el bolso y con los consejos y advertencias de la doctora Tsunade resonando aún en los oídos. Con treinta y tres años, se le estaba pasando la edad de tomar la píldora sin correr riesgos. La doctora Tsunade le había recetado la más suave que había en el mercado, con la condición de que Hinata fuera a verla cada seis meses y de que, transcurridos dos años, buscara un método alternativo.

Naruto salió de su despacho cuando la oyó entrar, con un leve ceño en su frente griega.

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Has tardado más de lo que esperaba._

_-Estoy bien. Fui al médico, y ya sabes lo que pasa: nunca te reciben a la hora a la que te citan._

_-Sasuke te ha llamado ya dos veces_ -le notificó con ánimo travieso.

Hinata trabajó con un semblante sonriente una dicha interior que nacía de la actitud que Sasuke estaba mostrando. La amara o no, su comportamiento indicaba que se preocupaba por ella y, para Hinata, eso bastaba. No actuaba con la impaciencia y la posesividad con las que a menudo había monopolizado la atención de Ino, pero Hinata no esperaba que eso ocurriera aunque llegara a amarla alguna vez. Ino había sido hermosa, vibrante, un campo magnético que acaparaba la atención de todo el mundo en cuanto aparecía por la puerta. En cambio, Hinata se asemejaba más a un ratoncillo blanco. Si se maquillaba con colores vivos, parecía un payaso, y si aplicaba tonos discretos, resultaba igual de insípida. Con los años, había encontrado el punto medio para no pasar completamente desapercibida; pero tenía una tez tan blanca que jamás podría utilizar tonos vivos con los que atraer todas las miradas. Le gustaría que Sasuke levantara la cabeza y se fijara en ella siempre que entraba en una habitación, pero eso quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Aquella noche, después de tomar el pollo con salsa agridulce que Sasuke había llevado, desplegaron los periódicos sobre la mesa y repasaron los anuncios de apartamentos en alquiler. Sasuke señalaba con un círculo los que consideraba apropiados. Hinata se abstuvo de ojear las columnas de casas en venta, consciente de que Sasuke nunca accedería a comprar una casa. La vida en un barrio residencial le recordaría vívidamente la familia que había perdido, y los juegos de los niños lo sacarían de quicio.

Sasuke tamborileó con el bolígrafo sobre un anuncio que consideraba atractivo y Hinata se inclinó hacia delante para leerlo. Sus cabellos, liberados del moño que los confinaba, resbalaron sobre el antebrazo bronceado de Sasuke, que se quedó inmóvil. Sin percatarse de su reacción, Hinata leyó el anuncio y frunció los labios mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras.

-_Suena bien. Es bastante amplio, pero seguro que cuesta una fortuna..._ -mientras hablaba, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke. Este se movió con fluidez, y Hinata interrumpió la frase con una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Sasuke la sentó sobre su regazo y bajó los labios para ahogar sus palabras. Mientras la sostenía con el brazo izquierdo, movía la mano derecha con atrevimiento por todo su cuerpo, en busca de las zonas eróticas que lo recompensarían por su diligencia.

Hinata emitió un gemido suave y gutural y se recostó en él. El cuerpo poderoso de Sasuke la hacía sentirse arrebujada, protegida, y pensó que no necesitaba un apartamento hogareño y confortable para sentirse a salvo siempre que Sasuke la abrazara. La fuerza que mantenía bajo control cuando la estrechaba quedaba patente en los tendones férreos de sus muslos y en su pecho sólido como una roca. Hinata deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela de su camisa para buscar los contornos sólidos y cálidos del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke le mordisqueó los labios; después, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello.

-_¿ y qué si cuesta una fortuna?_ -murmuró-. _Mañana iremos a verlo._

_-Como quieras_ -accedió Hinata con voz soñadora. Los apartamentos habían dejado de interesarla.

Sasuke le desabrochó la blusa y besó la curva superior de sus senos, por encima del borde del encaje del sujetador.

-_¡Ese granuja de Naruto! Sabía que estaba mirando._

_-Sí_ -Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió, con los ojos turbios de placer-._ Es incorregible._

_-Tuvo suerte de que tú no lo estuvieras besando_ -le devolvió la sonrisa, pero hablaba en tono fiero, y tenía los ojos entornados-_. Si no, no me habría comportado con tanto civismo._

A decir verdad, no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que Naruto hubiera dejado un beso en los labios de Hinata. Sasuke quería que ella solo conociera el sabor de sus besos, por eso había borrado el de Naruto con uno propio. La besó otra vez, por si las moscas y, a regañadientes, le abrochó la blusa y la acomodó de nuevo en la silla que antes había ocupado.

-_Será mejor que no desafiemos a la suerte_ -gruñó-. He venido directamente desde la oficina, y no llevo nada encima.

Hinata carraspeó.

_-Ahora que lo dices... la cita que tenía hoy era con mi ginecóloga. Me ha recetado una píldora anticonceptiva._

Sasuke se recostó en la silla y dejó caer el brazo sobre el respaldo mientras la miraba con atención, alertado por la vacilación que Hinata había intentado disimular con todas sus fuerzas.

Frunció sus cejas toscas y negras.

-_¿No hay peligro si la tomas?_

_-Dejará que la pruebe, pero solo si no me salto las revisiones_ -reconoció con un suspiro-_Me ha dado de plazo dos años, como máximo, para buscar una alternativa._

_-Si es peligroso, no la tomes -_Sasuke le tomó la mano y deslizó el pulgar por su suave piel-._ He estado pensando en operarme. Es una solución segura y permanente._

Hinata rehuyó aquella solución. Su carácter definitivo representaba un gran inconveniente para ella. En el futuro, Sasuke podría arrepentirse de su decisión de no tener más hijos, aunque su matrimonio con ella no saliera bien. Era tan consciente de que Sasuke no la amaba que debía considerar la posibilidad de que se enamorara de otra mujer, y quizá esa mujer querría tener hijos con él. Y él querría tener hijos con ella, Sintiendo que se derrumbaban todas sus ilusiones de solo de pensarlo, se apartó de él para no dejar entrever sus sentimientos. Miró hacia otro lado y dijo con voz ahogada:

_-Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, si la píldora no funciona._

Perplejo, Sasuke la miró fijamente, mientras reproducía en su cabeza la conversación para decidir qué era lo que la había hecho adoptar ese semblante frío que él tanto detestaba. Hinata empezaba a estar relajada y espontánea en su compañía, se olvidaba de mantener la cautela, Sasuke se estaba acostumbrando a sus sonrisas, sus bromas suaves. De repente, volvía a ser la Princesa de Hielo. Se había puesto nerviosa nada más mencionar las píldoras. Le estaba ocultando algo, y Sasuke lo sabía. Creyó, al hacerle el amor por primera vez, que había descubierto el motivo de su reserva, pero esa reserva estaba resurgiendo, y comprendió que Hinata escondía otros secretos en las profundidades de sus ojos luna.

A Sasuke le habría gustado hurgar en su mente para descubrir sus mecanismos, la razón de que ocultara aspectos de su personalidad. Quería conocerla, quería sacar a la luz todos sus secretos. El distanciamiento de Hinata provocó en él una reacción primitiva y violenta de perseguir y someter, un instinto legado por los cavernícolas que se vestían con pieles de animales y escogían a sus mujeres por la fuerza.

-_Un día de estos_ -dijo en voz baja, con resolución letal-,_ voy a descubrir la verdad sobre ti._

Hinata alzó la vista. El pánico fluía libremente bajo la imagen serena que ofrecía a Sasuke. Si lo hacía, si averiguaba que ella lo amaba, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo aceptaría o volvería la espalda a un matrimonio que era más profundo de lo que él quería?

. . . . . . **Bueno aquí la conti de la historia, ¿quién tiene ganas de aplaudir a Naruto?, yo si, jejej créanme si aún no quieren golpear a Sasuke más adelante van a querer hacer más que eso y pobre Hina todo lo que tiene que pasar por estar con el amor de su vida** **les hago una pregunta ¿Que estarían dispuestas a sacrificar por amor?. Déjenme sus respuestas y en la próxima actualización les dejaré mi respuesta** **ok, dejen sus opiniones y dudas, y pronto, muy pronto, (si es que tengo suerte, y mi musa inspiradora deja la vagancia) estaré actualizando un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia "El secreto de mi verdad", para quienes lo estaban esperando, no crean que no la continuaré.** **bueno sin más que decirle se despide de ustedes** _**Clarity-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

decalimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecem, son propiedad del gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que aclaro tampoco es invención mia , sino de la tlentosa escritora Linda Howard, sin mas que disfruten la lectura

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon, no muy fuerte o bueno depende de opiniones jjj

.

.

.

CINCO

Se casaron tres semanas después, un viernes por la tarde, después del trabajo, ante un juez que había accedido a celebrar la ceremonia en su despacho. Para completa sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto era uno de los testigos, e incluso le guiñó el ojo cuando ella y Sasuke ocuparon sus puestos delante del juez. Presenciaron la ceremonia unos quince amigos del trabajo, cuyos discretos murmullos y cambios de postura proporcionaban un grato ruido de fondo. Hinata había concluido los quince días de preaviso en la oficina y había pasado la última semana dejándose las uñas para tener listo el piso y guardar o vender todo lo que no iban a usar.

El apartamento que por fin habían alquilado le había parecido demasiado caro, pero Sasuke había rebatido todas sus objeciones. Era un piso muy espacioso, tan grande como una casa de medianas dimensiones. Tenía siete habitaciones y una amplia terraza donde podrían hacer barbacoas y tomar el sol, y donde Hinata podría instalar su infinidad de plantas. También contaba con una chimenea de gas en el salón que, según sospechaba Hinata, era lo que había cautivado a Sasuke. Había contemplado la chimenea con una expresión de placer casi diabólico, y Hinata misma reconocía que había sentido varios estremecimientos de expectación al pensar en el cercano invierno y en las noches que pasarían delante del fuego.

A juicio de Hinata, lo mejor del apartamento era la administradora, que vivía en el piso de abajo. Kurenai Yuhi era una divorciada de treinta y dos años, escritora free lance además de administradora, y tenía el hijo de quince años más imponente que Hinata había visto nunca. Konohamaru Yuhi medía ya uno ochenta, pesaba setenta y seis kilos, todos ellos muy bien repartidos, y no solo se afeitaba cada dos días, sino que lo hacía por necesidad, lo cual era desconcertante. Tenía una voz fluida y profunda de barítono, y había heredado la belleza clásica italiana de su padre, desde los rizos negros hasta la nariz romana imperativa. Después de las clases, trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de comestibles y ayudaba a su madre con las tareas de la casa; para colmo, era el alumno más aventajado de su curso. Sasuke todavía no había conocido a Konohamaru el Magnífico, como incluso Kurenai lo llamaba, con un ápice de admiración en la voz, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera dado a luz a un espécimen tan perfecto. Konohamaru estaba ahorrando para ir a la universidad pero, por lo que Kurenai había dicho, cuando acabara el curso todavía le faltaría bastante dinero y, a no ser que tuviera la suerte de obtener una beca, tendría que recorrer un arduo y largo camino hacia la licenciatura.

Hinata no sabía si Sasuke tendría contactos en alguna universidad, pero no conocía a ningún joven que más mereciera un pequeño empujón que Konohamaru Yuhi.

Kurenai era una mujer sensata y amable; un poco corta de estatura y un poco entrada en carnes, aunque la carne era casi todo músculo.

Abordaba todas las tareas con un sentido en práctico que las simplificaba enormemente; había ayudado a Hinata a colocar los muebles, dado que Sasuke había partido el lunes por la mañana de viaje de negocios y no había regresado hasta el jueves por la noche.

Hinata miró de reojo a Sasuke mientras el juez daba comienzo a la ceremonia. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro, con una impecable camisa a rayas finas de color azul claro, una corbata discreta de seda de tonos azul marino y burdeos, y un pañuelo de seda también burdeos que asomaba por el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El toque de color creaba un contraste espectacular con su tez morena.

Hinata se quedó momentáneamente sin aire, y el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza al imaginar su noche de bodas. Solo habían tenido oportunidad de hacer el amor en tres ocasiones, ya que un aluvión de viajes había mantenido a Sasuke fuera de la ciudad y las funciones naturales del cuerpo de Hinata habían tenido el don de la importunidad. Lo deseaba; ya sentía el cuerpo débil y cálido.

Sasuke estaba tenso; tenía el brazo rígido allí donde Hinata apoyaba suavemente los dedos de la mano. Habló con voz tensa, y la mano le tembló al colocar la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo de Hinata. En cuanto tuvo puesto el anillo, Hinata cerró la mano, como si pudiera afianzarlo en su piel. Después, Sasuke le rozó los labios con un leve beso, y la ceremonia terminó. Sasuke se giró hacia ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa que apenas curvó las comisuras de sus labios para, luego, desaparecer.

Todo el mundo se acercó a darles la mano y la enhorabuena. Naruto fue el último; estrechó la mano de Sasuke y, después, tomó el rostro de Hinata entre las palmas y dijo en voz baja:

_-Dios mío, ¡estás preciosa! Entonces, ¿eres feliz?_

_-Sí, por supuesto_ -susurró Hinata, y elevó el rostro para recibir el beso de Naruto, un leve roce de labios.

_-Maldita sea, Naruto_ -dijo Sasuke con impaciencia-. _¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tú la besas más que yo?_

_-Puede que sea más avispado que tú_ –replicó Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata se aferró a la mano de Sasuke mientras se preguntaba si su flamante marido también pensaría que estaba bonita. Naruto no había sido el único que la había colmado de cumplidos, y Hinata sabía que se debía tanto a su nuevo maquillaje como a su felicidad. Había ido a un salón de peluquería y belleza y la maquilladora le había mostrado unos nuevos tonos translúcidos y delicados, que animaban su rostro sin endurecerlo demasiado. Le había pintado los ojos de un color apenas más oscuro que el habitual pero, gracias a ese minúsculo detalle, se apreciaba una diferencia abismal. Sus ojos egipcios resultaban exóticos, Con pestañas como plumas, mientras que en las profundidades luna se escondían las sombras y los secretos. Tenía los pómulos empolvados de color melocotón, y sus labios aparecían suaves y exuberantes. No se debía al pintalabios, sino a cómo se sentía. Bajo el vestido de color rosa pálido que llevaba, el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba de ansia.

Pero todavía no. Habían hecho una reserva en un restaurante de moda y todo el mundo se apuntó. Langosta con champán parecía el festín ideal, pero Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que apenas saboreó la carne nívea de la langosta ni el champán burbujeante que resbalaba por su garganta.

No fue consciente de que estaba achispada hasta que no volvió la cabeza para decirle algo a Sasuke y vio inclinarse el comedor. Parpadeó, sorprendida.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, y su rostro moreno se iluminó con la blancura de sus dientes.

_-¿Dos copas de champán son demasiado para ti?_

_-¿Me has dejado beber dos copas?_ –preguntó Hinata con voz débil, y se aferró al borde de la mesa-._ Sasuke, no bromeaba sobre mi tolerancia al alcohol. ¡No podré salir de aquí por mi propio pie!_

_-Somos una pareja de recién casados. A todo el mundo le parecerá muy romántico si te saco en brazos_ -repuso con calma.

-_No si agito el mantel como una bandera y canto baladas patrióticas a pleno pulmón_ -predijo Hinata en tono sombrío.

Sasuke rio entre dientes, pero apartó la copa de champán del plato de Hinata e hizo una seña al camarero. Poco después, Hinata vio aparecer un vaso de leche sobre la mesa, y bebió de él con gratitud. Todos los comensales gimieron y vaticinaron desastrosos resultados si mezclaba la leche con el champán, pero hinata se aferró al vaso como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Aunque la leche ralentizara el ritmo al que la sangre absorbía el alcohol, sabía que saldría con paso vacilante del restaurante.

Así fue. Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con el brazo a modo de gancho para ayudarla a subir al Mercedes. La instaló en el asiento y dio la vuelta al coche para sentarse detrás del volante, sin dejar de despedirse de sus amigos y de agradecer sus felicitaciones. Después de cerrar la puerta del coche, permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, jugueteando con el llavero en la mano.

Por fin, metió la llave en el contacto y se volvió para mirar a Hinata, que estaba recostada en el asiento, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa intrigante en los labios. La luz de la farola se reflejó en sus ojos lunas, que centellearon como polvo lunar. Era tan suave y femenina... y su sutil perfume de rosas le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, tentándolo a seguir su rastro por su piel sedosa. Acababa de convertirse en su esposa, en su compañera íntima ante la ley... ¡SU esposa!

Estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta al recordar otra boda: el rostro radiante de Ino mientras caminaba hacia el altar, el ansia con que él la había besado después de la ceremonia. ¡ Su esposa! Ino había sido su esposa, y Sasuke jamás pensó que otra mujer ocuparía su puesto o recibiría el mismo tratamiento. Hasta el comienzo de la ceremonia, no había albergado ninguna duda sobre aquel segundo matrimonio; pero cuando el cura había empezado a pronunciar aquellas palabras tan familiares, tan acosadoras, había sentido frío por todo el cuerpo. No lamentaba haberse casado con Hinata, pero el recuerdo de Ino lo estaba atormentando. Había perdido del todo a Ino, la había perdido de verdad. Ya no podía decir que era su esposa porque, conforme a las leyes de Texas y de los Estados Unidos, y a su propia decisión, la mujer que estaba a su lado era, desde hacía escasas horas, su esposa.

Hinata Hyuuga. Pronunció el nombre en su cabeza para grabarlo en su mente. Hinata Hyuuga, su esposa. La pálida y elegante Hinata, tan distante, por fin era suya. Sabía que no debería estar pensando en ninguna otra mujer aquella noche, pero no podía dejar de evocar el recuerdo de Ino, ni de compararla con Hinata.

Ino había sido mucho más decidida que Hinata, capaz de encararse con él y de discutir cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo, para luego besarlo con todo el fervor de su naturaleza ardiente. Toda ella había sido un estallido de color: la piel dorada por el sol, la cabeza llena de brillantes rizos de color dorado y los ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano. Ino había sido el sol, cálido, luminoso, mientras que Hinata era la luna, pálida, fría y altiva. Hinata... ¿qué era lo que la volvía tan misteriosa? ¿Sería su mirada velada y profunda? ¿Alguna vez había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Hinata? El misterio que la envolvía solo servía para intensificar el hechizo, para incitarlo a resolver el enigma.

Pero cuando entró con Hinata en su nuevo apartamento, en la primera noche que los dos pasarían allí, supo que no sería capaz de hacerle el amor. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en ella, deseándola, recordando el tacto de su suave piel pero, de repente, comprendió que no podría hacerlo. El dolor que había quedado relegado a un segundo plano durante las últimas semanas acababa de volver a la vida, más intenso y amargo que nunca. Tenía que despedirse de Ino.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke, apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sasuke la besó con suavidad, detestando la rigidez de su propio cuerpo; después, se desenredó de su abrazo y la apartó.

_-Déjame que eche un vistazo_ -anunció, para posponer lo inevitable-. _No lo había visto desde que pusiste los muebles. ¡Ha quedado magnífico!_

Sasuke se adentró en el apartamento, y Hinata lo siguió, confundida por la manera en que la había rechazado. Al sentirse que se balanceaba, se inclinó para descalzarse. Se sentía mucho más segura caminando con los pies desnudos que oscilando sobre tacones de siete centímetros.

Sasuke dio el visto bueno al decorado y, después, pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Por fin, se decidió, se acercó a ella, y volvió a rodearle la cintura con el brazo para conducirla al dormitorio en el que Hinata dormiría. A pesar de su necesidad de estar solo, el hecho de que tuviera prohibido el acceso a aquella habitación sin una invitación todavía lo irritaba. Abrió la puerta, metió el brazo para encender la luz y puso las manos en los hombros de Hinata.

-_Lo siento_ -dijo en voz baja, descarnada-._ Se me ha venido todo encima y no puedo... Esta noche tengo que estar solo_. _Lo siento_ -repitió, y esperó a ver su reacción.

No la hubo. Hinata se limitó a mirarlo, más menuda que de costumbre porque estaba descalza, sin reflejar nada en los ojos exóticos que habían estado centelleando apenas hacía unos instantes. Le dio las buenas noches, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta antes de que Sasuke tuviera oportunidad de decir nada más, si se le hubiese ocurrido algo que decir. Se quedó contemplando la madera lisa, con los hombros hundidos por la derrota, mientras los dolorosos recuerdos revoloteaban por su mente durante largos minutos antes de que se diera la vuelta y se retirara a su propio dormitorio.

Se acostó, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Los años vividos con Ino se proyectaron en su mente como si se tratara de la grabación de un aficionado. Recordó cada matiz de su expresivo rostro, los planes que habían hecho durante los embarazos, el inmenso orgullo y adoración que había sentido al levantar en brazos a sus hijos por primera vez. Sintió el escozor de unas lágrimas ardientes en el fondo de los ojos, pero no las derramó. Sus hijos. Itachi. Shane. El dolor por la muerte de los pequeños era tan atroz que intentaba no pensar nunca en ellos; todavía no lo había superado. Habían sido parte de él; había sentido cómo crecían dentro de Ino, los había visto nacer, había sido el primero en tomarlos en brazos. Itachi había dado sus primeros pasos tambaleante s caminando hacia él. Recordaba los biberones de las dos de la madrugada, los sonidos ávidos que emitían al atrapar la tetilla entre los labios. Recordó la perplejidad de Itachi a sus dos años cuando un nuevo bebé entraba en su mundo y acaparaba el tiempo de Ino, pero enseguida se convirtió en un hermano abnegado y los dos niños habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

Recordó sus risas, su inocencia, su exploración temeraria del mundo y el alboroto que armaban cuando Sasuke volvía a casa. Enterrarlos había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida.

Santo Dios, debería estar prohibido. Un padre jamás debería ver morir a su hijo.

No podía recordar el día en que el sol hubiese brillado desde entonces.

Sentía un intenso y palpitante dolor de cabeza, y se llevó los dedos a las sienes. Deseaba gritar de dolor, pero apretó los dientes y, pronto, el tormento remitió. Exhausto, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

En su dormitorio, echada sobre la amplia cama vacía, Hinata no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba inmóvil, experimentando los efectos del champán, que hacía que la habitación girara despacio en torno a ella. Pero no estaba quieta por el champán. La embargaba un dolor tan amargo que temía estallar en mil pedazos si se movía. Debería haber sabido, haber imaginado, que la ceremonia afectaría a Sasuke, pero no lo supo hasta que no vio el infierno reflejado en su mirada. En lugar de celebrar su matrimonio, había estado lamentándolo, porque Hinata no era la mujer a la que amaba.

¿Había sido una estúpida al pensar que podría conquistar su corazón? ¿Le quedaría algo de amor que dar o habría acabado todo en la tumba, con Ino? No podía saberlo, y ya había tomado una decisión desde que accediera a casarse con él. Lo que Sasuke pudiera darle, lo aceptaría.

A toda costa, tenía que impedir que Sasuke vislumbrara la pena que ella sentía, no quería agudizar su sufrimiento haciendo que se sintiera culpable. Se comportaría con normalidad, como si aquella fuera la manera en que cualquier matrimonio daba comienzo a su vida en pareja. Dudaba que Sasuke la interrogara demasiado si ella fingía indiferencia; más bien, aceptaría su actitud con alivio. Lo único que Hinata tenía que hacer era sobrevivir al fin de semana; después, Sasuke volvería a la oficina y ella podría empezar en serio a buscar trabajo, o a decidir si de verdad quería montar un pequeño negocio.

Su mente, agotada, se aferró al nuevo tema con alivio, ansiando algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera alejar los pensamientos sobre Sasuke. No podía esperar nada de él; tendría que vivir el momento. Así que lo desterró de su mente e intentó decidir qué clase de negocio podría interesarla, porque quería algo que no solo ocupara su tiempo sino que le agradara. Mentalmente, hizo una lista de todas sus aficiones y pasatiempos, y en su mente afloraron distintas posibilidades. Dio vueltas a las ideas en la cabeza hasta que, por fin, el sueño la reclamó.

Se despertó temprano, porque la novedad del entorno le había impedido dormir profundamente. El reloj de la mesilla de noche señalaba las seis y media. Se levantó, se duchó, y se puso otra vez el camisón y una bata, ya que no le apetecía vestirse y la temperatura de principios de otoño había caído en picado durante la noche. El día anterior había sido templado, y Hinat incluso había puesto el aire acondicionado en el coche pero, sin previo aviso, como era característico del clima de Texas, hacía frío. Fue derecha al termostato y lo puso en «calor», y enseguida el agradable crepitar de la caldera le indicó que pronto tendría la casa caliente.

Aunque lo había ordenado todo, la cocina seguía siendo una sorpresa para ella. Tuvo que rebuscar en los armarios para encontrar la cafetera; después, la cuchara que utilizaba para medir el café no aparecía por ninguna parte. Abrió todos los cajones y hurgó en ellos uno a uno, pero los cerraba con creciente mal genio cuando la búsqueda resultaba fallida. No estaba de humor para contratiempos, y profirió terribles amenazas a la cuchara por esconderse.

Por fin, la encontró en el envase del café. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de su estupidez, porque recordaba haberla puesto allí expresamente para que no se perdiera... ¡Aborrecía las mudanzas! Detestaba que todo estuviera patas arriba, y no en el lugar acostumbrado. La nevera estaba a la izquierda de la cocina y no a la derecha, como en su antiguo apartamento, y Hinata se volvía hacia el lado que no era cada vez que quería sacar algún alimento. Aquella cocina era más amplia que la que ella había tenido, y no hacía más que dar vueltas. Se sentía pequeña y perdida, como se había sentido de niña en su cuarto impecable e insípido cuando, echada en la cama, escuchaba las acaloradas discusiones de sus padres.

Sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba madrugar, así que empezó a preparar el desayuno. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y realizar aquella labor rutinaria aunque todos sus utensilios de cocina estuvieran cambiados de sitio. En cuanto estuvo listo el café, llenó una taza y tomó un sorbo; cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. Sabía que, con el tiempo, acabaría acostumbrándose a su nuevo entorno. No era más que un problema de adaptación.

Pero ¿y Sasuke? Él era la causa de, al menos, la mitad de su nerviosismo, porque no sabía lo que iba a decirle, y muy pronto tendría que enfrentarse con él. ¿Qué podía decirle una recién casada a un marido que había pasado la noche solo? Quizá no debería haberse casado con él, quizá Sasuke no estuviera todavía preparado para mantener una relación permanente con otra mujer. ¿Debería haber rechazado su proposición, con la esperanza de que volviera a declararse cuando hubiese superado su tragedia? ¿ Y si Sasuke se hubiera limitado a encogerse de hombros y a irse y, tiempo después, hubiese conocido a otra mujer y se hubiera casado con ella? Hinata se estremeció al pensarlo. Ya había sido terrible que se hubiera casado con Ino, no soportaba imaginarlo unido a otra mujer, a una extraña.

El olor a tocino frito era un imán universal; muy pronto, Sasuke entró en la cocina olisqueando el aire con agrado. Hinata le lanzó una mirada furtiva, que desvió antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran. Sasuke se había dado una ducha, porque tenía el pelo húmedo, y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, que llevaba sin abrochar y sin remeter en el pantalón. Se había puesto calcetines, pero estaba descalzo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con ropa formal que aquel atuendo cómodo y hogareño la conmovió. Estaba vestido como cualquier marido en una ociosa mañana de sábado.

_-¿Estabas intentando desmantelar la cocina?_ -preguntó Sasuke. Ahogó un bostezo y la observó de reojo con cierta inquietud, preguntándose qué recibimiento le daría Hinata aquella mañana. La mayoría de las mujeres tacharían de imperdonable lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y se sentía como un gusano. Al menos, debería haber hablado con ella.

Hinata estaba tensa, al borde de las lágrimas.

_-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no era mi intención._

_-No, ya estaba despierto_.

Hinata se apresuró a servirle una taza de café, y Sasuke la tomó, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de desayuno y se dejó caer en una silla antes de estirar las piernas. Estaba nerviosa, pero no parecía enfadada. Bebió el café sin saber qué decir. Hinata retiró el tocino del fuego y se volvió hacia la nevera para sacar los huevos pero, una vez más, se equivocó de lado. Profirió un gemido ahogado y se cubrió los ojos con los puños para contener las lágrimas.

_-Maldita se_a -dijo con voz débil-. _Lo siento, pero no consigo aclararme. ¡No encuentro nada!_ -estalló, con una nota chillona en la voz a causa de la tensión-_. ¡Me... me siento perdida!_

Sasuke se incorporó y frunció las cejas al percibir el pánico en la voz de Hinata. Se estaba viniendo abajo porque tenía que guisar en una cocina distinta de la habitual! El pánico no era fingido, ni se trataba de una excusa; era real y ella no conseguía dominarlo.

Sin pensar, impulsado solo por la certeza de que Hinata necesitaba consuelo, se levantó, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él.

_-Vamos, cálmate_ -le aconsejó con voz queda, mientras le acariciaba la melena negro azulada y apretaba la delicada cabeza contra su pecho-._ ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

Sasuke debía de pensar que era una mema. Hinata seguía temblando mientras Sasuke volvía a tomar asiento y la sentaba sobre su regazo. Empezó a mecerla como si fuera una niña pequeña que se hubiera hecho daño jugando. Le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos lentos de sus fuertes manos.

_-¿No lo habías guardado todo tú_? –preguntó con suavidad.

-_Sí, ¡por eso es tan absurdo!_ -buscó el calor de Sasuke deslizando las manos por debajo de la camisa abierta para agarrarse a sus costillas, y enterró el rostro en su pecho, como un minino-._ Es que todo está tan distinto que no me acostumbro. ¡Odio los cambios_! -murmuró-._ No me sorprenderás cambiando los muebles de sitio todos los meses, ni siquiera una vez al año. Me gusta sentirme segura en mi propia casa, no una extraña._

Atónito, Sasuke la meció con suavidad, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que la conociera desde hacía tanto tiempo y no se hubiera dado cuenta de su arraigada necesidad de estabilidad.

Intentó recordar algún comentario sobre la infancia de Hinata, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. Solía ser tan serena y capaz que resultaba un poco sorprendente sentir cómo se apretujaba contra él, pero le agradaba. Era tan menuda y delicada como un copo de algodón, pero con las curvas cálidas y seductoras de una mujer. Hinata suspiró y elevó las manos por los músculos fuertes de la espalda de Sasuke, y este se estremeció de placer y de algo más. Los cabellos de Hinata cayeron como una oscura cascada, tibia y sedosa, sobre su brazo moreno, y percibió el perfume dulce de hechicería femenina que provenía de las curvas aterciopeladas de sus senos. Tenía un olor propio, que no se basaba en ningún perfume sino en la química de su propia piel tersa y lustrosa, y cada inspiración elevaba sus senos como una ofrenda irresistible.

El deseo, intenso y acuciante, empezó a tensar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Le retiró el pelo del cuello e inclinó la cabeza para deslizar los labios sin prisa por la esbelta columna, rastreando su aroma de mujer.

-_Prometo no mover nunca nada_ –murmuró Sasuke cuando encontró el minúsculo pulso traicionero en la base de la garganta de Hinata. No se lo merecía, pero estaba abriéndose a él sin hacer el menor comentario sobre su comportamiento la noche anterior; no iba a rechazarlo ni a pasarse el día con la cara larga y expresión dolida. Aceptaba lo que él pudiera darle, y lo aceptaba con alegría, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle las caricias.

Sasuke se aprovechó de su generosidad, y arrasó con labios ávidos la piel de Hinata a medida que la desnudaba. Hinata cerró los dedos en el pelo de Sasuke y profirió una exclamación cuando él le abrió la bata y se deshizo de ella. Después, se apresuró a bajar los tirantes del camisón hasta que la seda resbaló de sus senos. Inclinó la cabeza para cerrar su boca ardiente sobre un pezón sensible, y un grito de placer brotó de los labios de Hinata.

\- _¿Te gusta?_ -murmuró con fiereza, mientras se llenaba las manos y la boca con las curvas aterciopeladas y los pezones firmes e insolentes.

_-Sí... sí..._ -era una respuesta endeble y distante, y Hinata intentó rodearlo con los brazos, pero los tirantes del camisón le impidieron levantarlos. Forcejeó con silenciosa frustración con las ataduras de seda, intentando sacar los brazos, pero Sasuke la tenía muy sujeta, y las caricias que le estaba prodigando eran demasiado deliciosas para permitir que las interrumpiera.

Sasuke volvió sobre sus besos para tomar posesión de la boca de Hinata con profundas embestidas de su lengua. El desayuno quedó relegado al olvido, y Hinata habría sido incapaz de prepararlo aunque se hubiera acordado. No se cansaba de tocarlo, no lograba satisfacer su necesidad de apretar su cuerpo por completo contra el de él, y se retorció en el regazo de Sasuke para que sus senos, desnudos y sensibles, pudieran acurrucarse en los rizos espesos y morenos del pecho de Sasuke. El la ayudó sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo, para después tirar de la seda hacia arriba y sentir las nalgas de Hinata sobre él.

_-¡Me... vuelves... loco!_ -gruñó de manera entrecortada, y tiró de los vaqueros hasta que se abrieron y pudo deshacerse de ellos. Hinata volvió a unir su boca a la de él, y mantuvo el beso mientras él la penetraba con suavidad, dejándola sin aliento.

Hinata gimió su nombre y se movió contra él, con la piel ardiendo como si se hubiera prendido fuego. Ella era fuego, su cuerpo menudo se movía, abrasador, y lo tomaba hasta que los únicos sonidos que Sasuke fue capaz de proferir eran palabras incoherentes de ansia y pasión, de creciente desesperación sexual que lo mantenían tenso en la silla, al borde de la locura. Hinata logró, por fin, liberarse del camisón y levantó los brazos hacia los hombros bronceados de Sasuke, para aferrarse a él. Sasuke se contuvo, agonizando por el esfuerzo, pero quería sentir el delicado estremecimiento interior de Hinata, la oleada de satisfacción. Cuando ella se cansó, la relevó sujetándola con fuerza por las caderas. Hinata profería pequeños gimoteos, sonidos que Sasuke atrapaba con los labios mientras la incitaba a seguir. Oleadas de puro éxtasis empezaron a zarandearla, y cayó, exhausta, sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sollozando de gozo y alivio, mientras Sasuke la sostenía con firmeza y alcanzaba su propio placer.

Cuando la sangre dejó de bullirle con frenesí, Hinata permaneció reclinada sobre él, reacia a moverse. Jamás pensó que su matrimonio se consumaría en la silla de una cocina, pero el deseo impaciente con que Sasuke la había poseído resultaba tan tranquilizador que no le importaba.

Murmurando con satisfacción, cerró los ojos y le acarició el pecho con los labios.

-_Sasuke_ -dijo con acuciante ternura, y Sasuke se puso en pie y la llevó a la cama.

El desayuno acabó siendo el almuerzo, y comieron el tocino en sándwiches. Hinata resplandecía por las horas de pasión que habían pasado juntos, como una maraña de brazos y piernas, en la cama. Sin adivinar la satisfacción que Sasuke sentía cuando ella se abandonaba al deseo, cuando su rostro revelaba su ansia desnuda, se limitaba a entregarse a él y a recibir a cambio una satisfacción física que ni siquiera le parecía real. Sasuke se contenía tanto y dedicaba tanto tiempo a procurarle placer que Hinata no era consciente de lo insólito que era para una mujer disfrutar tanto siendo tan inexperta. Sasuke se afanaba en acariciarla, para marcar los sentidos y la piel de Hinata con los suyos, utilizando su experiencia para asegurarse de que, siempre que pensara en hacer el amor, pensara en él.

El día transcurrió en una bruma de sensualidad. La mente de Hinata no salía de su aturdimiento mientras su cuerpo se saciaba con avidez. Volvió a la realidad aquella noche, después de que Sasuke le hiciera el amor con enloquecedora intensidad. La besó con suavidad en los labios, salió de la cama y del dormitorio y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para ir a dormir solo porque, como Hinata bien sabía, en su corazón, no tenía más esposa que Ino.

Permaneció tumbada, deseando que regresara, suplicando en silencio que no fuera una segunda edición de la noche anterior. Pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse, y Hinata se hizo un ovillo con tristeza, muriendo un poco por dentro. Sasuke le había dicho en una ocasión que, cuando llegaba la noche, dormía solo. Ella nunca se lo había echado en cara, incluso había escogido el apartamento con la intención de complacerlo; pero cegada por la magia de aquel día, que habían pasado juntos, casi todo el tiempo, en aquella misma cama, lo había olvidado. Hinata lloró en silencio, para que él no la oyera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

y ya volvi, con la conti de esta historia, que reitero no es mía, por otra parte... quien quiere masacrar a Sasuke?, Hinata no la tiene nada fácil.

la verdad no quisiera pasar por lo que ella. además no serviría de nada me considero demasiado orgullosa para aceptar desplantes.

bueno en fin dejenme sus comentarios,que así me harían muy, pero muy feliz, y de paso me apuran para actualizar jaja

na bromita, saludos a tod s, que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Decalaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimito, para mi desgarcia, lo que me recuerda la historia tampoco es mía, esta historia es una adaptación de la talentosa escritora Linda Howard.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lemon.**_

SEIS

Sasuke metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta para entrar en el piso con un profundo alivio y expectación. El viaje se le había hecho interminable y estaba hasta la coronilla de habitaciones y comidas de hotel. Nada más entrar en el recibidor, percibió el ambiente cómodo y sereno que Hinata había creado, una sensación de estar en casa, algo que Sasuke echaba en falta hacía tiempo. No sabía explicar cómo lo conseguía, pero todo resultaba más confortable.

Aunque solo llevaban casados dos semanas, Sasuke había esperado con ilusión el viaje, sintiendo una inquietante necesidad de liberarse de las ataduras suaves e invisibles que lo oprimían. No se debía a las exigencias de Hinata porque, en verdad, no exigía nada. Y, aun así, Sasuke se sorprendía pensando en ella en distintos momentos durante el día, bien porque quería comentar con ella algún pequeño detalle sobre su trabajo, o bien porque quería hacerle el amor, una necesidad apremiante susceptible de provocar una situación embarazosa en la oficina. Le costaba muy poco pensar en hacerle el amor: bastaba con oír su nombre, o pasar junto al despacho de Naruto. Cualquier pequeño detalle lo sumía en el recuerdo del sabor de Hinata, del tacto de su piel, de sus reacciones. Era tan increíblemente sensual, que Sasuke todavía estaba asombrado del contraste entre su imagen serena y callada y la mujer jadeante y trémula que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Había querido distanciarse de ella, pero el viaje se había prolongado demasiado; lo que en un principio pensó resolver en tres días había tardado ocho en completar, y Hinata no se había mostrado contrariada cuando él la había llamado para decirle que regresaría más tarde de lo previsto. Se había limitado a decir:

-_No importa. Pero avísame en cuanto sepas cuándo regresas._

Acto seguido, había pasado a otro tema.

Sasuke se había sentido un poco frustrado por aquella falta de interés y, de repente, el viaje y la multitud de detalles que debía concretar se habían convertido en un fastidio. Deseó volver a casa. La necesidad de relajarse y estar con Hinata se había vuelto tan imperiosa que había apretado las tuercas a todo el mundo hasta rozar el límite, pero había zanjado todos los asuntos un día antes del que Hinata lo esperaba. Paseó la mirada por el silencioso piso, bañado en la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, y percibió el leve y tentador olor de tarta de manzana casera. Olisqueó y sonrió, porque la tarta de manzana era su preferida.

-_¿Hinata?_ -la llamó, y soltó el maletín y el abrigo, repentinamente ansioso de tenerla otra vez en sus brazos. ¿Qué pensaría si la sacaba de la cama? Pero habían sido ocho días largos y frustrantes, y no estaba acostumbrado al celibato. Además, no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Deseaba a hinata, con su fría reserva y cómodos silencios, y el pelo negro azulado enroscado en tomo a los brazos de Sasuke como amarras de seda.

Pero Hinata no salió corriendo a recibirlo, y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Con impaciencia, registró el piso, aunque ya sabía que estaba vacío. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Habría salido de compras? Quizá estuviera buscando trabajo; había mencionado que tenía varios proyectos interesantes. Consultó su reloj. Eran casi las cuatro, así que debía de estar a punto de volver.

Deshizo la maleta y se sentó a leer el periódico. Le gustaba ver el telediario de la tarde. A la caída del sol, la temperatura descendió ostensiblemente, así que encendió la calefacción y permaneció sentado durante un largo rato contemplando el balanceo de las llamas azules. El atardecer de octubre fue breve y, muy pronto, la luz del día se apagó por completo. Manteniendo su irritación bajo control, Sasuke preparó la cena y la tomó solo, incluida una gran porción de tarta de manzana. Mientras recogía la cocina, fue poseído de una súbita rabia funesta, nacida, en parte, de un miedo indescriptible que no quería nombrar, ni siquiera para sí. Ino había salido y no había vuelto; ni siquiera quería concebir que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo a Hinata. Pero, maldición, ¿dónde estaba?

Eran casi las diez cuando por fin oyó que metía la llave en la cerradura; Sasuke se puso en pie, preso de una mezcla de alivio y pura furia. Oyó que Hinata decía:

-_Gracias, Konohamaru. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Hasta mañana._

Una voz profunda y serena dijo:

_-Cuando necesite ayuda, señora Uchiha, no dude en llamarme. Buenas noches._

-_Buenas noches_ -repitió Hinata y, un momento más tarde, entró en la cocina y se volvió hacia la izquierda y no hacia la derecha, al salón, donde estaba Sasuke. En aquel instante, advirtió con extrañeza que las luces estaban encendidas, cuando la casa entera debería estar sumida en la oscuridad, y se detuvo en seco.

Desde donde estaba, Sasuke vio cómo tensaba su esbelta espalda; entonces, ella giró sobre sus talones y su rostro se iluminó como un cielo nocturno con el estallido de unos fuegos artificiales.

_-¡Sasuke!_ -exclamó, y se abalanzó hacia él. El abierto entusiasmo de Hinata lo desarmó, y se olvidó de su enfado; se alegraba, sencillamente, de verla. Le abrió los brazos pero, en el último momento, la asió por los hombros y la retuvo.

-_¡Vaya!_ -dijo, y rió un poco-. _No sé... ¿Quién eres? La voz me resulta familiar, pero la capa de mugre es nueva._

Hinata rió con pesar, tan feliz de verlo otra vez en casa que quería bailar de puntillas como una niña. Anhelaba besarlo, pero estaba sucia y lo sabía. Se miró los vaqueros, ennegrecidos por la grasa, la porquería y manchas varias, incluido un churretón de ketchup del perrito caliente que había tomado para almorzar. Por desgracia, la mugre la cubría de pies a cabeza. Se había protegido el pelo con un pañuelo rojo; lo desanudó con cuidado y el inmaculado recogido de pelo apareció, resplandeciente, en claro contraste con el resto de su figura.

-_Estoy hecha un cromo_ -reconoció-_. Deja que me dé una ducha rápida y te lo contaré todo._

_-No puedo esperar_ -repuso Sasuke con ironía, mientras se preguntaba qué catástrofe podría haber transformado a su inmaculada esposa en aquel golfillo. Tenía un desgarrón en la manga de la camisa. ¿Se habría peleado con alguien? Imposible. y no había cortes ni contusiones, lo cual desechaba la posibilidad de un accidente.

La siguió hacia el cuarto de baño.

-_Dime una cosa: ¿Has estado haciendo algo ilegal o te ha ocurrido algo que requiera la intervención de la policía?_

Hinata rió, una risa grave y ronca que siempre prendía una hoguera en el vientre de Sasuke.

_-No, nada de eso. ¡Son buenas noticias!_

Sasuke contempló cómo se despojaba de la ropa sucia, arrugando la delicada nariz con desagrado a medida que dejaba caer las prendas en el suelo del baño. Con ansia, recorrió con la mirada sus curvas , aquel cuerpo que era todo de él, desde los pezones dulces como la miel hasta los rizos oscuros. Vio que flexionaba los hombros, como si los tuviera doloridos, y que un suspiro involuntario de cansancio brotaba de sus labios.

-_¿Has comido algo?_ -preguntó Sasuke.

-_Nada desde el almuerzo._

_-Te prepararé algo mientras te duchas._

Cuando salió de la ducha, sintiéndose limpia otra vez, Hinata tuvo la impresión de que el agua caliente había arrastrado la suciedad pero también las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba tan cansada que podría haber caído de bruces sobre la cama y haber dormido de un tirón hasta la noche siguiente, pero Sasuke la estaba esperando y ella necesitaba verlo. Ni siquiera la había besado todavía, y tenía la sensación de que hacía siglos que no lo tocaba. Se puso una bata, la única prenda con la que se tomó la molestia de cubrirse, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sasuke había abierto una lata de sopa y le había preparado un sándwich caliente de queso. A Hinata le parecía ambrosía. Se sentó torpemente en la silla y echó mano del sándwich mientras Sasuke le servía un vaso de leche.

-_Bueno, cuéntame las buenas noticias_ –la apremió Sasuke. Dio la vuelta a una silla, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo.

Durante un largo momento, Hinata se limitó a contemplarlo, incapaz de creer lo atractivo que estaba. Tenía el pelo, con sus gruesos mechones negros, alborotado, y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus facciones, pero era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca.

-_He comprado un pequeño comercio_ -anunció.

Sasuke se frotó el pómulo con un dedo, un poco sorprendido por su propia reacción a la noticia. Le había dicho a Hinata que sus respectivas profesiones les permitirían conservar la independencia que necesitaban pero, a la hora de la verdad, quería que Hinata le dedicara toda su atención. Al recordar por enésima vez que no debía presionarla, que Hinata esperaba, y merecía, el derecho de tomar esa decisión por sí misma, camufló su reacción y preguntó:

_-¿Qué tipo de comercio?_

_-Una tienda de artesanía, aunque también es taller. Era una ganga, porque el edificio está en muy mal estado_ -le explicó con alegría-._ Está en un lugar ideal, y a solo kilómetro y medio de aquí. Además, el precio incluye las existencias, y casi todo está hecho a mano. ¡Ya verás la cerámica! Hay un tomo en la trastienda, igual pruebo a usarlo; hice un curso de alfarería en el instituto. Me he estado dejando las uñas para que estuviera lista antes de que la vieras -continuó-. Hemos limpiado el local, lo hemos pintado y hemos instalado estanterías nuevas, y Konohamaru ha cambiado las luces..._

_-¿ Quién es Konohamaru?_ -la interrumpió Sasuke, al recordar al hombre que la había acompañado.

Hinata suspiró con exasperación.

-_Konohamaru Yuhi, el hijo de Kurenai. Ya te he hablado de él. Me acompañó hasta la puerta._

_-¿Ese era Konohamaru? Creía que tenía catorce o quince años._

_-Así es. Quince. ¡Ya verás cuando lo conozcas! Parece que tuviera veinte. Es un chico estupendo, no sé qué habría hecho sin él. Debería haberse ido a casa a hacer los deberes, pero no quiso dejarme sola en la tienda._

_-Chico listo_ -dijo Sasuke, y arqueó las cejas para indicar que no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata se quedara sola en la tienda hasta tan tarde.

Hinata pasó por alto el comentario y se concentró en la comida, que devoró con refinada avidez. Justo cuando terminaba, alzó la vista y lo sorprendió observándola con intensidad, con una expresión inescrutable en los ojos.

-_Has vuelto un día antes_ -dijo Hinata por fin.

-_Até los últimos cabos esta mañana y tomé el primer avión de vuelta a casa. Llegué a eso del mediodía, estuve un rato en la oficina y vine a casa un poco antes de las cuatro_.

-_Siento no haber estado aquí_ -dijo Hinata con suavidad-. _Ojalá hubiera sabido que venías._

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y aquel gesto de indiferencia hizo que Hinata se retrajera. Había estado a punto de alargar el brazo hacia él, pero mantuvo las manos fuertemente entrelazadas en el regazo.

_-Me he comido la mitad de la tarta_ –dijo Sasuke, cambiando de tema-_. ¿Quieres un trozo?_

_-No. No, es que..._ -se interrumpió, abrumada por el agotamiento. Intentó dominarlo, pero estaba sin fuerzas-_. Estoy tan cansada.._. -suspiró, y cerró los ojos durante un momento.

Oyó el ruido de la vajilla mientras Sasuke recogía la mesa y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos para ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que produjo una descarga eléctrica en Sasuke.

_-Vamos a la cama_ -lo invitó Hinata.

Sin esperar una segunda invitación, Sasuke se inclinó para levantarla en brazos, y sus labios encontraron, por fin, los de ella para fundirse en un beso largo y penetrante. Sabía que estaba cansada, y había tenido intención de esperar, pero al oír su invitación, se olvidó de sus buenas intenciones. Después de trasladarla a paso rápido a la habitación, retiró el edredón y la colocó sobre la cama; se inclinó hacia delante, le soltó el nudo de la bata y la desnudó para regalarse la vista con su belleza.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los párpados, y Sasuke se desvistió deprisa, arrojando las prendas al suelo. Solo tardó un momento, y se deslizó, desnudo, entre las sábanas para atraerla a sus brazos.

Hinata se acurrucó junto a él con un leve murmullo y apretó sus senos desnudos contra el pecho de Sasuke. Con dedos firmes y diestros, él tomó uno de sus senos y acarició con el pulgar el pezón tenso y pequeño. Agonizante de deseo, bajó la cabeza para besarla y, en aquel momento, advirtió que estaba dormida.

Un gruñido suave de frustración emergió de su garganta, pero reclinó la cabeza en la almohada y la envolvió con los brazos porque necesitaba sentir su piel sedosa; tenía que abrazarla, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos. Hinata estaba agotada, y él podía esperar, pero todas las células de su cuerpo, todo el instinto masculino que poseía, lo apremiaban a hundirse en ella. Habría momentos en los que su trabajo en Spencer Nyle le exigiría una plena dedicación y él mismo estaría demasiado extenuado para hacerle el amor, pensó, intentando no sentir rechazo hacia la tienda, aún desconocida, que ya la había apartado de él. No era más que... ¡Maldición, era tan grato tenerla a su lado!

Todo estaba donde debía estar, y organizado a la perfección. Tuvo la caprichosa ocurrencia de que, si encomendara un puñado de gusanos a Hinata, esta los tendría arrastrándose en fila india en menos de una hora. Aquel pensamiento cómico le levantó el ánimo, y permaneció echado durante largo rato, abrazándola mientras ella dormía. Pero empezó a sucumbir al sueño y se dijo que, si no se levantaba enseguida, ya no podría, y Hinata había expresado con total claridad lo que opinaba sobre dormir juntos. Hacer el amor con él estaba bien, y era evidente que le gustaba, pero después, deseaba dormir sola. Sasuke se desenredó y se retiró a su habitación.

Hinata se despertó varias horas después, un tanto molesta por el vaso de leche que había bebido a una hora tan tardía. Automáticamente tanteó las sábanas en busca de Sasuke; pero sus dedos solo encontraron una almohada, vacía y los dejó caer con apatía. Sasuke no estaba y Hinata jamás se acostumbraría a que la dejara sola durante la noche. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente aceptaban que no estuviera donde debía estar.

Se levantó con ánimo lúgubre, preguntándose si alguna vez podría recibir de él algo más que un tenue afecto. Y lujuria, recordó Hinata. Pero eso no era una emoción, sino una reacción física.

La leche le había dejado un regusto desagradable, así que se lavó los dientes. Bostezó y se miró en el espejo del baño. Tenía el pelo enmarañado. Estaba demasiado cansada para remediarlo, así que se lo apartó de la cara y volvió a trompicones a la cama, donde no tardó en quedarse dormida otra vez.

A la luz grisácea del amanecer, se despertó despacio, estirándose al sentir las caricias lentas y cálidas que erraban por todo su cuerpo con familiaridad. Percibía un calor magnético a su lado y se volvió hacia él; su cabeza no tardó en encontrar la almohada sólida que era el pecho de Sasuke, y lo rodeó con los brazos inconscientemente.

-_Despierta -_susurró Sasuke con voz sugerente al oído de Hinata, y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo con dientes afilados; para luego dejarle un rastro de besos por la mandíbula, hasta la boca.

-_Estoy despierta_ -respondió Hinata, mientras deslizaba las palmas por la espalda desnuda de Sasuke, y sintió la ondulación de sus férreos músculos bajo la cálida piel.

Sasuke la poseyó de inmediato. Ella estaba tibia y dócil por el sueño, con la piel sonrosada, y jadeó con placer mientras él se movía con poder lento dentro de ella.

-_No puedo esperar; tengo que hacerte mía_ -murmuró.

La habitación estaba bañada en una luz mucho más intensa cuando Sasuke alzó la cabeza de los senos de Hinata y dijo con una nota de perplejidad:

-_Maldita sea, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo._

_-Has estado fuera ocho días_ -murmuró Hinata, al tiempo que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de él-._ Te mereces dormir un poco más._

_-La cuestión es que no he estado durmiend_o-la observación irónica de Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa somnolienta en los labios de Hinata, una sonrisa de satisfacción física completa. Durante el día, Sasuke la trataba como si fuera una pantufla vieja y confortable: resultaba cómodo tenerla, pero no era nada del otro mundo. No era afectuoso, no solía dirigirle apelativos cariñosos y, de hecho, parecía reacio a crear lazos emocionales con ella. Pero en la cama, no había barreras ni distancias respetuosas. En la cama, con Sasuke, podía olvidarse de todo y saborear aquella proximidad. El mundo entero quedaba sepultado bajo la presión de aquellos brazos fuertes y fibrosos y el peso de su cuerpo.

Sasuke acarició despacio el costado de Hinata y posó la mano en la curva de su cadera; con los dedos acarició la piel tersa de su trasero. La desconcertante pasión de Hinata al hacer el amor no era lo único que había echado de menos, como prendió con asombro; también había añorado los silencios que a menudo se creaban entre ellos, silencios cómodos desprovistos de tensión. Podía hablar con ella y, también, guardar silencio en su presencia. Siempre que estaba con Hinata, se sentía en paz, como si fuera una vieja amiga que no esperara nada de él excepto la compañía.

_-Si no me levanto_ -anunció cinco minutos después, cuando la mano con que la acariciaba había empezado a hacer incursiones osadas que lo excitaban-, _será Naruto quien venga a sacarme de tu cama._

_-Entonces, te ayudaré apartando la tentación_ -se ofreció Hinata, y se alejó de la mano de Sasuke para sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama.

Nada le habría agradado más que pasar el día entre las sábanas con él, pero Sasuke se habría levantado en cualquier momento y, de repente, la idea de que la dejara sola en la cama una vez más se le había hecho intolerable. Se puso en pie con cierta rigidez; sus músculos protestaban por el arduo trajín del día anterior y las dos horas de ejercicio vigoroso con Sasuke. Mientras ella atravesaba el dormitorio, Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver la torpeza de sus movimientos, por lo general, fluidos. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras ella escogía un conjunto de la ropa interior que guardaba en la cómoda.

-_¿Estás bien?_ -preguntó, con cierta brusquedad, y Hinata comprendió el significado de la pregunta. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y muy pasional, y la empequeñecía en la cama, en todos los sentidos. Solía tratar el cuerpo curvilíneo y frágil de Hinata con infinito esmero y paciencia, pero había ocasiones en que la pasión lo dominaba y la poseía con un brío turbador. Aquella mañana había sido una de esas ocasiones.

_-Sí, estoy bien_ -contestó Hinata, pero amplió su respuesta al ver que Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido-_. Tengo agujetas de haber estado trabajando en la tienda, que es donde tendría que estar ahora mismo. No eres el único que llega tarde._

Sasuke bajó la mano. No le agradaba que Hinata hiciera esfuerzos físicos. Algunas mujeres eran capaces de sobrellevarlo, pero Hinata era demasiado delicada, como una pieza de porcelana frágil y translúcida. Quería tomar las riendas de la tienda, decidir lo que debía hacerse y contratar a profesionales para que lo hicieran. Si Hinata quería supervisar las tareas, perfecto, pero no quería que se lastimara. La certeza de que no tenía derecho a interferir fue lo único que impidió que dictara sus normas; si utilizaba con ella el despotismo del que hacía gala en Spencer Nyle, Hinata se limitaría a lanzarle una de las miradas gélidas que eran su sello distintivo y a recordarle los términos de su acuerdo.

-_Me gustaría ver la tienda_ -empezó a decir con cautela, mientras la seguía hacia el baño. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa.

_-Por supuesto. Todavía estaré allí esta tarde, cuando salgas de la oficina. ¿Por qué no te pasas? Se llama Hilos y Herramientas._

_-La he vist_o -dijo Sasuke, con ánimo pensativo-._ Pensaba que era una chatarrería. ¡Dios, si es un cuchitril!_

_-Era un cuchitril -_lo corrigió Hinata con alegría, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. Cuando empezó a salir el agua caliente, entró y cerró la mampara, que se abrió de inmediato. Sasuke entró en la ducha con ella; su fornido cuerpo ocupaba casi todo el espacio y la hacía sentirse más menuda de lo habitual. Lo miró con expresión inquisitiva en sus ojos oscuros al ver que tomaba la pastilla de jabón y la frotaba hasta crear abundante espuma.

-_Date la vuelta_ -le ordenó, y ella así lo hizo.

Sasuke empezó a deslizar las manos por la espalda y los hombros de Hinata, masajeando los músculos doloridos y agarrotados, y ella gimió de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, y bajó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a cuello y hombros. Cuando creyó que ya no podría seguir soportándolo, Sasuke se arrodilló y le masajeó las piernas con la misma meticulosidad.

Hinata sentía cómo sus músculos se relajaban a medida que el dolor disminuía y suspiró de puro gozo. Era una delicia que la tratara con tanto mimo, y no había día en que Hinata no se pellizcara para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Deseaba que Sasuke le hiciera el amor otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Ya llegaba tarde y, aunque Hinata sabía que podría engatusarlo para volver a la cama, también sabía que no le agradecería que entorpeciera su trabajo.

Sasuke ya se había marchado cuando Hinata bajó y caminó hacia su coche; él había desayunado a toda prisa y se había marchado sin ni siquiera darle un beso de despedida, un olvido que destruyó por completo la tibieza que la pasión matutina había dejado a su paso. Hinata se repetía sin cesar que debía aceptar los límites de su relación; estaban casados pero Sasuke no la amaba, así que no debía esperar que se comportara como un marido enamorado.

Kurenai la llamó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, y Hinata se detuvo y entornó los ojos bajo el sol brillante de la mañana mientras su amiga atravesaba la pequeña franja de césped entre la calle y el bloque de viviendas. El tiempo seguía desapacible, pero Kurenai estaba en mangas de camisa, con una expresión ausente en el rostro.

_-Buenos días_ -dijo Kurenai, y fue su única concesión a una charla convencional. Fue directamente al grano-._ Hinata, ¿pensabas buscar a un ayudante para tu tienda?_

_-Por supuesto_ -contestó Hinata enseguida. Sería preciso, aunque solo fuera para disponer de tiempo para el almuerzo. Una persona sola no podría ocuparse de todo, e incluso en su estado ruinoso, la tienda había contado con una afluencia constante de clientes.

\- _¿Considerarías la posibilidad de contratar a Konohamaru? Solo podrá ayudarte después de clase y en fines de semana, pero te lo agradecería mucho. No me gusta esa tienda de comestibles en la que trabaja_ -le explicó Kurenai con preocupación-_. Una de las cajeras lo está acosando. _

_\- Me encantaría contar con Konohamaru_ -dijo Hinata de corazón. Era un chico tan fuerte y competente que aunque solo trabajara por las tardes sería más que suficiente. Miró a Kurenai y vio que su amiga estaba realmente preocupada por su hijo-. _¿Cuántos años tiene la cajera?_

Kurenai gruñó con desagrado.

_-Está más cerca de tener mi edad que la de Konohamaru._

_\- ¿Sabe que solo tiene quince años? Parece mayor._

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Hinata, sus compañeras de clase lo siguen hasta casa. Él no le da importancia, pero a mí me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. ¡Era mi pequeño! -gimió-. ¡Sigue siéndolo! No estoy hecha para ser la madre de un... de un dios griego. ¡Romano! -se corrigió, ciñéndose escrupulosamente a los hechos._

_-Si Konohamaru quiere trabajar en la tienda, daré gracias todos los días por poder contar con él._

_-Le encantaría. Le gusta estar contigo, y le gusta esa clase de trabajo. ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!_

Hinata sonrió y desechó su gratitud con un ademán. Podría descargar en Konohamaru gran parte de las responsabilidades, y ella también disfrutaba con su compañía. A pesar de su físico espectacular, irradiaba serenidad y eficiencia. La única persona con la que se sentía aún más protegida era Sasuke.

-_¿Por qué no te pasas a ver cómo va la tienda? -invitó a Kurenai._

_-Gracias, lo haré. Si tienes un rato libre, ¿qué tal si llevo el almuerzo?_

_-Nunca rechazo una buena comida._

Estaba orgullosa de la tienda, pensó, mientras entraba en el aparcamiento de la parte trasera del edificio. Recién pintada de un blanco inmaculado, resplandecía, y los adornos azules alrededor de los escaparates y en la puerta le daban un toque de color. Había limpiado los cristales con una mezcla de vinagre y zumo de limón, y centelleaban literalmente bajo el sol de la mañana. Los paneles en forma de rombo le conferían un aire hogareño; el suelo estaba cubierto de planchas de madera sin barnizar y había arcas antiguas para la mercancía.

Había estanterías nuevas alineadas en las paredes, y la cerámica ocupaba una pared entera.

Matices luminosos de rojo y azul, tonos terrosos y un inimitable color salmón salpicaban la pared como un dibujo abstracto, porque toda la cerámica estaba vidriada. Había edredones hechos a mano dispuestos sobre el respaldo de un par de sillas, mientras que otros estaban doblados con mucho cuidado y apilados sobre los asientos de la paja de las sillas. Había clavos, martillos, destornilladores, tuercas y tomillos, tijeras, alfileres y agujas, y montones de otros pequeños utensilios, pero Hinata ya tenía planes de ampliar la selección. Compraría materiales para hacer bordados, punto de cruz y labores de punto. Hacer muñecas también era un pasatiempo popular, y podría abrir otra sección; había dos habitaciones pequeñas en la trastienda, aparte de la alfarería y el minúsculo despacho, y podría transformar una en un taller de muñecas. Los animales de peluche eran otra posibilidad. Tenía tantas ideas que temía no tener espacio para todas ellas.

El pequeño establecimiento le procuraba mucha más satisfacción que trabajar en una gran empresa. Le había agradado el ritmo frenético de la oficina en Spencer Nyle, pero la organización empresarial no estaba hecha para ella; era demasiado impersonal. Aquella tienda pequeña, acogedora y familiar llevaba su sello. Los colores suaves, la colocación ordenada de los artículos, eran sus toques personales. No había vacilado ni un momento cuando llegó a sus oídos, por azar, que la tienda estaba en venta; su intuición había reconocido que era lo que estaba buscando. Echó un vistazo al edificio y a la mercancía y ni siquiera regateó. El precio había sido muy razonable, sin duda, por el deterioro del edificio. La compra se había comido una buena parte de sus ahorros, y las reformas los habían mermado aún más, pero había merecido la pena. Aquella era su tienda, un fiel reflejo de su personalidad.

Había corrientes de aire en el ruinoso edificio, así que encendió la vieja calefacción, pensando que era otra cosa que debía reemplazar. Era octubre, nada más, ¿qué frío no haría en enero y febrero?

La tienda se había mantenido cerrada al público mientras limpiaban, pintaban y Konohamaru cambiaba las luces. Hinata se había asombrado de que un chico de su edad tuviera conocimientos de instalaciones eléctricas, pero Konohamaru le había explicado en qué consistía y parecía relativamente sencillo. Después, Hinata había averiguado, a través de Kurenai, que era la primera vez que lo hacía; simplemente, había leído sobre ello y había decidido intentarlo. Al encender las luces, comprobó cómo los focos, mejor situados y más potentes, mejoraban el aspecto de la mercancía.

¿Qué habría hecho sin Konohamaru? La tienda todavía no estaría lista para su reapertura.

Pero como lo estaba... Inspiró hondo y dio la había vuelta al cartel de la puerta por primera vez. La tienda de Hinata quedaba oficialmente inaugurada.

El pequeño establecimiento tenía sus clientes habituales, que estaban acostumbrados a dejarse ver siempre que necesitaban una caja de clavos de acabado o una madeja. Nunca estaba desbordada de trabajo, pero raras veces se quedaba el local vacío. El ritmo era pausado, y los clientes contemplaban los artículos con tranquilidad mientras comentaban los cambios.

Hinata tenía una jarra de café caliente en el mostrador, y animaba a las personas a acercarse y a hablar con ella mientras tomaban una taza. En particular, le encantaba hablar con los ancianos, que contaban fascinantes anécdotas sobre los tiempos en que se hacía todo a mano.

La mañana transcurrió tan deprisa que, cuando alzó la vista y vio a Kurenai entrando por la puerta, se sorprendió de que fuera la hora del almuerzo. Peor aún, era casi la una.

-_Perdona por el retraso_ -dijo Kurenai, casi sin resuello-_. Estaba saliendo cuando sonó el teléfono. Me llamaban de una revista, querían hablar sobre una propuesta que les había hecho._

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con afecto.

-_¿ y les ha gustado?_

_-Sí -_contestó Kurenai enseguida-. _Ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en lo que voy a escribir._

Kurenai era tan eficiente, que seguramente reuniría cientos de páginas de información, así que Hinata no se tomó en serio su último comentario.

_-¿Qué clase de artículo es?_

_-Es para una revista de mujeres. He estado dándole muchas vueltas en la cabeza_ –Kurenai empezó a vaciar la bolsa de papel que había llevado. Colocó un plato de papel delante de Hinata y lo llenó de pollo frito y ensalada de col, y lo coronó con panecillos calientes. _«Matrimonios de conveniencia: pasado y presente». Creo que lo titularé así. Imagino que habrás leído algo sobre el tema; en otras épocas eran la norma más que la excepción. Son una especie de matrimonios acordados. La cuestión es que la gente se casa por muchos motivos, aparte del amor. La conveniencia es uno de ellos, y es posible que por eso se llamen así. Dos personas se casan para juntar sus bienes y apoyarse mutuamente, como si se estuvieran asociando, solo que son pareja y duermen juntos._

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con leve regocijo.

_-¿No crees en los matrimonios no consumados?_

Kurenai le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

-_¿De verdad crees que un hombre se contentaría con una relación platónica? Me refiero a un hombre sano y normal._

_-Por lo general, no, aunque sí creo que hay ciertas situaciones..._

_-Situaciones peculiares_ -intervino Kurenai.

-_Está bien, situaciones peculiares..._

_-Aun así, no lo creo_ -la interrumpió Kurenai de nuevo con jubilosa despreocupación-. -_y tú tampoco, porque sé que solo quieres llevarme la contraria._

Hinata río, porque era cierto: solo había estado poniendo objeciones porque sabía que a Kurenai le encantaba discutir.

_-Desisto. Sigue hablando de tu artículo._

_-Tuve la idea un día que me reuní con seis viejas amigas del instituto. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, y los Martini habían circulado libremente por la mesa. No te estoy hablando de mujeres peculiares, sino de personas normales y corrientes. De las siete, dos se habían casado de penalti; una porque no había tenido muchos novios y creyó que ningún otro hombre se lo pediría; otra porque llevaba años saliendo con él y todo el mundo daba por hecho que acabarían casándose; y otra confesó que se había casado con su marido por su dinero. Le gustaba, pero la pasta era el atractivo principal. Con esa, ya tenemos cinco de las siete._

_\- ¿ y las otras dos?_

_-Una se casó porque estaban enamorados, y todavía lo están. Siguen como tortolitos incluso después de tantos años. La otra... Bueno, la otra soy yo. Me casé porque creí estar enamorada. Si vieras al padre de Konohamaru, comprenderías por qué. Pero, en lugar de amor, resultó ser sexo. Fue muy satisfactorio mientras duró, pero no bastó para mantenemos unidos_ -durante un insólito momento de reflexión, Kurenai apoyó la barbilla en la mano mientras pensaba en su ex marido-. _pasamos buenos momentos, pero al final, descubrimos que no estábamos lo bastante encariñados el uno con el otro. Claro que repetiría la experiencia con tal de tener a Konohamaru, aunque supiera que acabaríamos divorciándonos._

_-Así que, de las siete, ¿solo una se había casado por amor?_

_-Mm... Todavía no he investigado a fondo, pero yo diría__que hay incluso más hombres que mujeres que se casan por conveniencia. Los hombres no se andan con rodeos cuando se trata de satisfacer sus necesidades, y siguen teniendo instintos trogloditas._

_-¿ Yo Tarzán, tú Jane?_

_-Más o menos. Todavía quieren un fuego y una mujer que cocine la carne que llevan a casa, que vende sus heridas y haga la colada, o lo que antes sería curar las pieles de los animales y tejer. Y, cómo no, un cuerpo cálido cuando necesitan uno. Necesidades básicas que, en esencia, siguen siendo las mismas; solo cambia el ritual. Se casan para satisfacer esas necesidades._

_-No pintas un cuadro muy romántico_ -comentó Hinata, que empezaba a deprimirse con las descripciones precisas de Kurenai. La conversación le hacía pensar, aunque le doliera, en su propio matrimonio. Sasuke se había casado por todas esas razones, y había sido franco con ella. Quería un hogar, una relación estable, sexo cuando le apeteciera. A cambio, sería un marido fiel y un apoyo para ella. Un matrimonio de conveniencia, para él. Para Hinata, un matrimonio por amor.

-_Claro que hay romanticism_o –prosiguió Kurenai en tono pensativo, mientras mordisqueaba un muslo de pollo-_Algunas personas aprenden a quererse cuando ya están casadas. La mayoría se preocupa por el otro hasta cierto punto, aunque no llegue a ser amor. Otros matrimonios no duran. Pero estoy convencida de que la conveniencia es la base de más matrimonios de los que querríamos reconocer.._

_-Me gustaría saber cuántas personas se enamoran después de casarse_ -confesó Hinata en voz alta, sin percatarse de la nota de melancolía de su voz.

Kurenai le dirigió una mirada sagaz impregnada de compasión. Hinata interceptó la mirada y comprendió de inmediato que Kurenai había adivinado lo apagados que eran los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia su esposa. Palideció y bajó la vista, y Kurenai le cubrió la mano con los dedos.

-_Me estoy poniendo pesimista_ -dijo su amiga con forzada alegría-._ Seguramente, los hombres se enamoran con la misma facilidad que las mujeres, aunque les cueste reconocerlo_.

No, Sasuke reconocía estar enamorado. El problema era que estaba enamorado de Ino.

Hinata recordó de nuevo que aceptaría lo que él pudiera darle. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser orgullosa y rechazarlo porque prefiriese la soledad a una relación a medias tintas. Los años le habían enseñado que no existía otro amor para ella, ni el hombre que desplazara a Sasuke en su corazón.

Kurenai intentó suavizar la tensión mirando alrededor y alabando los cambios que Hinata había introducido en la tienda desde la última vez que la había visto.

-_¿Has tenido muchos clientes?_

_-Más de los que esperaba_ -dijo Hinata, que aceptó agradecida el cambio de tema. Paseó la mirada por la acogedora tienda y pensó, con desolación, que en los años venideros, la tienda podría ser lo único que le quedara. La edad y la familiaridad diluiría la atracción que ella ejercía sobre Sasuke, y casi podía predecir que sus viajes de negocios se harían más frecuentes y prolongados. Disfrutaban de una cómoda intimidad física y charlaban tranquilamente sobre una infinidad de temas en los que jamás profundizaban demasiado. Sasuke había erigido un muro en torno a su corazón, y nunca le permitía franquearlo; la mantenía emocionalmente a distancia. Hinata se estremeció, sintiéndose nuevamente destemplada.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó a las cinco y diez, anunciando la llegada de otra persona. No había dejado de tintinear en todo el día, para gran sorpresa de Hinata, que alzó la vista maquinalmente. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke de manera igualmente maquinal, se ruborizó y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Estaba atendiendo a una clienta, de modo que él no se acercó. Enarcó una de sus cejas negras y empezó a vagar por los pasillos, examinando la mercancía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la chaqueta del traje abierta. Se había aflojado el nudo de la corbata, y su cuello disfrutaba de algunos centímetros de libertad.

Hinata intentó ayudar a su clienta pero, al mismo tiempo, quería observar a Sasuke. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa por recibir su aprobación, como una madre cuyo hijo estuviera actuando en la obra de teatro del colegio. ¿Y si hacía algún comentario halagador desprovisto de entusiasmo? Hinata no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

La mujer de mediana edad terminó comprando varias madejas y un libro con motivos para colchas de punto. Cuando se iba, Konohamaru salió de la trastienda y se acercó a Hinata.

-_He puesto el cerrojo en la puerta de atrás y he limpiado las habitaciones. ¿Va a cerrar a las cinco y media? Porque, entonces, esperaré a mañana para pintar la otra habitación._

Sasuke se acercaba a paso lento, sin dejar de contemplar la mercancía, y Hinata lo miró por encima del hombre de Konohamaru.

_-Sí, cerramos a las cinco y media._

_-La seguiré en mi coche cuando acabe, señora Uchiha_ -se ofreció Konohamaru, pero parecía más una condición que un ofrecimiento.

_-No te preocupes_ -dijo Sasuke con fluidez, que se acercaba por detrás-. _Yo me quedaré con ella hasta la hora de cierre, así que puedes irte ya a casa, si quieres._

Konohamaru se dio la vuelta y sus ojos castaños con vetas doradas se cruzaron con los de Sasuke, más oscuros. Había visto a Sasuke de lejos, así que enseguida supo quién era, pero nunca los habían presentado. Hinata se encargó de hacerlo.

_-Sasuke, este es Konohamaru Yuhi. Konohamaru, mi marido, Sasuke._

Sasuke le tendió la mano, un saludo de hombre a hombre, y Konohamaru la estrechó con fluidez, como si no hubiera esperado nada menos.

-_Señor_ -dijo, con sus inquebrantables buenos modales.

-_Me alegro de conocerte, por fin_ –dijo Sasuke-._ Hinata habla maravillas de ti. Según creo, no podría haber abierto la tienda sin tu ayuda._

_-Gracias, señor. Fue un placer ayudarla, y me gusta trabajar con las manos._

Como si pensara que había dicho todo lo que era preciso decir, Konohamaru se volvió hacia Hinata-. _Entonces, me voy a casa. Llamé a mamá cuando salí del colegio y me dijo que estaba trabajando en un artículo, así que se habrá olvidado de comer. Será mejor que la obligue a zamparse un sándwich antes de que enferme y no pueda escribir. Hasta mañana, señora Uchiha._

-B_ien. Ten cuidado_ -le advirtió Hinata.

Konohamaru desplegó una sonrisa brillante, tan brillante que resultaba cegadora.

_-Yo siempre tengo cuidado. No pienso dejar que me paren._

Cuando Konohamaru se hubo marchado, Sasuke dijo con recelo:

-_¿Cómo va a ir a su casa?_

_-Conduciendo -dijo Hinata, con una pícara sonrisa._

_-¿ y solo tiene quince años?_

_-Sí. Pero la policía nunca lo para, porque parece tener la edad para tener permiso de conducir. Además, es un excelente conductor_ -después, no pudo contenerse más-_. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?_

_De nuevo, arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador._

_-¿La tienda o Konohamaru?_

_\- Bueno... todo._

_-Estoy impresionado_ -dijo con franqueza - _Tanto por Konohamaru como por la tienda. Esperaba encontrarme un lugar desangelado y, en cambio, se percibe una sensación de permanencia, como si la tienda llevara aquí siglos. Los artículos de arte son excepcionales, ¿cómo los consigues?_

_-Me los traen los propios artesanos. La cerámica y los edredones hechos a mano están muy cotizados._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta al mirar las etiquetas -_murmuró-_. Konohamaru parece un chico increíble. ¿Estás segura de que solo tiene quince años?_

_\- Kurenai afirma que los tiene, y ella debe saberlo. Cumplirá uno más el mes que viene._

_-Dieciséis no cambia mucho las cosas. Ese chico es una mole._

_-Lo he contratado para que me ayude por las tardes y en los fines de semana. Estaba trabajando en una tienda de comestibles, pero una de las cajeras lo estaba acosando, así que Kurenai me preguntó si quería tenerlo de ayudante. Aproveché la ocasión._

_-Es demasiado joven para trabajar._

_-Está ahorrando para ir a la universidad. Si no trabajara conmigo, lo haría en cualquier otra parte, tanto si a Kurenai le pareciese bien como si no. Tengo la impresión de que, una vez que se propone un objetivo, ni siquiera una carga de dinamita lo apartaría de su camino._

El tintineo de la campanilla interrumpió la conversación, y una joven madre entró con un niño pequeño en brazos y otro de unos cinco años pegado a los talones. Sasuke la miró; después, vio a los niños y algo se extinguió en su mirada. Se quedó inmóvil, y una máscara inexpresiva disipó todo rastro de vida de su rostro.

Retrocedió, y Hinata le dirigió una mirada de impotencia antes de acercarse a ofrecer su ayuda a la recién llegada. La joven sonrió y expresó su interés por la colección de payasos de porcelana; su madre los coleccionaba y pronto sería su cumpleaños. Mientras la mujer examinaba los muñecos, dejó al niño en el suelo. El mayor rondaba el mostrador, contemplando boquiabierto los payasos.

Pasó un momento antes de que tanto Hinata como la madre advirtieran que el más pequeño se había alejado.

\- _¡Itachi, vuelve aquí!_

El niño profirió una risita mientras caminaba, con paso vacilante, hacia un extremo del mostrador, en línea recta hacia Sasuke. Hinata había sentido una punzada de dolor al oír el nombre del pequeño, y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver que Sasuke estaba amarillo como la cera. Se echó a un lado para esquivar al niño sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-_Esperaré en el coche_ -dijo con una voz áspera y tensa que no parecía la suya, y salió de la tienda con la espalda rígida. La mujer no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Sasuke; levantó en brazos a su hijo errante y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

_-No voy a poder soltarte ni un minuto, granuja_.

Compró dos payasos y, en cuanto se fue, Hinata dio la vuelta al letrero para indicar que había cerrado y empezó a recoger. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y quería estar con Sasuke. Echó un vistazo por los cristales y lo vio sentado en su coche, a pocos metros de la tienda, mirando al frente. Pensando que querría estar solo unos minutos, Hinata cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Cuando salió en su Datsun del callejón, el Mercedes de Sasuke avanzó con cuidado detrás de ella.

Se mantuvo callado mientras subían al piso en el ascensor. Tenía la mandíbula contraída, la mirada lúgubre.

-¿Sasuke? -dijo Hinata con vacilación, pero él no la miró ni dio muestras de haberla oído. Hinata esperó a que la puerta del piso se cerrara tras ellos. Entonces, le puso la mano en el brazo-. Lo siento. Imagino cómo te sientes...

-¿ _Qué diablos sabes tú sobre cómo me siento?_ -le espetó con aspereza, y retiró el brazo-. _Avísame cuando esté preparada la cena._

Hinata permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes, después de que Sasuke se hubiese alejado, sintiéndose como si la hubiese abofeteado. Moviéndose como un autómata, se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó y se dirigió a su dormitorio para ponerse ropa de casa antes de preparar la cena. El rostro que la miraba desde el espejo estaba pálido y tenso, y los ojos sombríos por el dolor.

Apretó los labios y adoptó un semblante inexpresivo. Había saltado el muro y había recibido una severa regañina. Sasuke quería mantener una distancia emocional entre ellos y Hinata debía recordarlo.

No se permitió esconderse en su dormitorio, aunque sentía la necesidad de lamerse las heridas. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la cena con la mayor calma posible. Después, lo llamó a la mesa con voz exenta de reproche o de rencor. Sasuke no entabló ninguna conversación, así que ella también se abstuvo de hablar.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke se demoró unos instantes junto a la mesa, como si intentara decir algo. Como no quería incomodarlo, Hinata se entretuvo recogiendo la cocina, incluso tarareando en voz baja mientras trabajaba, aunque habría sido incapaz de identificar la melodía. Después, dijo con naturalidad:

-_Voy a darme una ducha y a acostarme temprano, para recuperar el sueño perdido._

Sasuke no contestó pero la observó con ojos entornados mientras ella se alejaba hacia su cuarto.

No le dio las buenas noches después de ducharse y ponerse el camisón; su dominio de sí también tenía límites. Se limitó a apagar la luz y a meterse en la cama, y permaneció acurrucada de costado, con la vista fija en la pared, incapaz de llenar el vacío que sentía.

Dos horas después, seguía despierta, oyendo los ruidos en la habitación de Sasuke, que se estaba dando una ducha. La ducha terminó y no oyó ningún otro ruido. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Hinata se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke era una silueta oscura recortada sobre la penumbra. Retiró las sábanas y se inclinó sobre ella; le sacó el camisón por la cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo. Hinata sintió sus manos fuertes en los senos y en los muslos; después, la aplastó con su peso y cerró los labios con fiereza sobre los de ella. Hinata sintió un estremecimiento de alivio y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, dejando que él le separara las piernas y la hiciera suya.

_-Hasta el fondo_ -le exigió con aspereza, mientras ella elevaba las caderas hacia él-. _Déjame entrar hasta el fondo. Más. ¡Más! Sí, así. ¡Así!_

Después, guardó silencio, mientras la poseía con violencia apenas controlada. Hinata se entregó sin resistencia a las respuestas tumultuosas que exigía de ella, consciente de que el consuelo de su cuerpo sería el único que Sasuke aceptaría. Alcanzó deprisa la cúspide del placer y Sasuke aminoró sus movimientos, obligándose a penetrarla con más suavidad. Cuando Hinata empezó a moverse otra vez debajo de él, diciéndole sin palabras que el placer crecía otra vez en su interior, Sasuke dio rienda libre a su deseo y la penetró con un poder que la dejó sin aliento, nubló sus sentidos y la catapultó de nuevo al éxtasis.

Nunca la había tomado así, con un ansia desnuda y desenfrenada, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que se sentía aplastada. Pero cuando terminó, empezó a apartarse de ella, y el pánico la dominó. Antes de poder arrepentirse, lo retuvo con la mano.

-_Por favor_ -susurró con voz tensa-. _Abrázame un poco_.

Sasuke vaciló. Después, se estiró sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia él para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Hinata cerró los dedos en tomo al vello de su pecho, como si así pudiera retenerlo durante toda la noche. Amoldó su cuerpo a los contornos firmes de Sasuke y, relajada, se adormeció con un suspiro de felicidad.

Varios minutos después, los movimientos de Sasuke, mientras se desasía con cuidado, la despertaron. Sasuke se levantó sin hacer ruido de la cama y Hinata hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que lo oyó salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par, ardientes y brillantes, anegados de lágrimas. Se hizo un ovillo y se tapó los labios con la mano para ahogar los sollozos que era incapaz de reprimir.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Sasuke dijo con brusquedad:

_-Si anoche herí tus sentimientos, lo siento._

Diciéndose que no debía ponerse sentimental ni franquear de nuevo sus barreras, Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa amable pero ligeramente altiva.

-_No te preocupes_ -dijo sin más, y se encogió de hombros. Después, cambió de tema preguntándole si tenía algún traje que llevar a la tintorería.

Sasuke la miró pensativamente, con la mandíbula contraída con férrea determinación. Hinata se acorazó contra uno de los interrogatorios que eran el sello distintivo de Sasuke y el terror en Spencer Nyle, pero se dijo que ya no era una empleada de la compañía y que no tenía por qué permitir que él hurgara en sus emociones. Quizá Sasuke reparara en su distanciamiento porque, pasado un momento, aceptó el cambio de tema.

Cuando salía por la puerta, dijo:

-_Esta noche, tengo una cena de negocios, así que vendré tarde_.

-_Muy bien_ -repuso Hinata con calma, sin preguntarle dónde estaría o a qué hora, más o menos, volvería.

Un leve ceño afloró en la frente de Sasuke, que se detuvo.

\- ¿_Te gustaría venir? Lo conoces, es Shikamaru Nara, de Sunagakure. Puedo llamarlo y decirle que traiga a su esposa._

_-Gracias, pero mejor otro día. Konohamaru y yo tenemos que pintar, así que acabaremos tarde de todas forma_s -la sonrisa que Hinata desplegó fue natural, como el beso con el que Sasuke se despidió. Hinata intuyó que habría querido prolongar y profundizar el beso, pero ella se retiró, todavía sonriente-. _Hasta esta noche._

El acero de su semblante se intensificó mientras se iba.

Decidida a no dejarse abatir, Hinata lo mantuvo apartado de su mente durante el día. Estuvo muy atareada porque, cuando la tienda se quedaba vacía, iba a los cuartos de la trastienda para remozarlos. Konohamaru se presentó nada más salir del colegio, con una hamburguesa en la mano y un refresco en la otra.

Cuando no había nadie más en la tienda, Konohamaru se mostraba más abierto y afectuoso. Sonrió a Hinata y levantó la hamburguesa.

-_Mamá se ha tomado a pecho el artículo. Tendré que vivir de estas cosas hasta que termine._

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

_-Tengo una idea. Sasuke trabaja esta noche hasta muy tarde, así que cuando terminemos en la tienda, podríamos encargar una pizza gigante y llevarla a casa de cena. Igual hasta podemos despegar a tu madre de la máquina de escribir._

_-Si la pizza lleva salami, te lo garantizo_ –dijo Konohamaru con placidez.

Pintó él solo hasta que Hinata cerró la tienda y se puso un mono para echarle una mano. Entre los dos, terminaron antes de las siete, y Konohamaru se fue a su casa mientras Hinata se acercaba a una pizzería y encargaba la pizza más grande de la carta. Cuando llegó al bloque de apartamentos, Konohamaru salió a ayudarla con la pizza, y Hinata supo que había estado esperando en el portal. Cuando entraron en el piso de la planta baja en el que vivían Konohamaru y Kurenai, el joven susurró:

_-Ya verás como no tarda ni diez segundos en olerla_ -se acercó a una puerta cerrada, a través de la cual se oía el tecleo entrecortado de la máquina de escribir, y movió la caja de la pizza hacia delante y hacia atrás. En cuestión de segundos, el repiqueteo se fue debilitando hasta que cesó por completo.

_-¡Konohamaru, granuja!_ -chilló Kurenai, y la puerta se abrió de par en par-. _¡Dame esa pizza!_

Riendo, Konohamaru la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

_-Vamos, siéntate a la mesa y la comeremos como es debido. Luego, podrás volver a tu artículo y te prometo no abrir la boca para pedir comida hasta mañana._

_-Cuando dirás: «¿El desayuno, mamá?_» -lo imitó Kurenai de forma chistosa y, entonces, vio a Hinata-._ ¿Tú también has participado en este complot?_

Hinata asintió y confesó.

_-Se trata de la Operación Salami._

_-¡Lo peor es que funciona!_ -suspiró Kurenai-. _Venga, vamos a ponemos las botas_.

El calor de aquella familia, el profundo cariño que se tenían madre e hijo, atrajeron a Hinata como un imán, y se entretuvo en su apartamento hasta bien avanzada la noche. Su propio piso, a pesar del empeño que había puesto en convertirlo en un hogar cálido y seguro, estaba dolorosamente vacío porque le faltaba el elemento crucial para la estabilidad: el amor. Kurenai la puso al corriente de sus progresos con el artículo y, después, se disculpó y se encerró de nuevo en su estudio. Konohamaru la invitó a jugar a la brisca, pero en mitad de la partida se pusieron a hablar sobre el juego del veintiuno y lo dejaron a medias. Konohamaru empezó a enseñarle cómo contar las cartas utilizando el sistema más indicado para acabar expulsado de cualquier casino, y Hinata concluyó que Konohamaru era un tahúr, además de un niño prodigio. También sabía calar a las personas, porque debía de intuir que ella se sentía perdida y estaba haciendo lo posible para distraerla hasta que se sintiera capaz de volver a su apartamento. Era un buen chico, y muy sabio.

A las diez le dio las buenas noches a Konohamaru y subió a su casa. Las habitaciones estaban frías y sombrías. Se apresuró a encender las luces y, acto seguido, la calefacción. Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos, cuando oyó un portazo que anunciaba la llegada de Sasuke. Hinata estaba en su dormitorio, preparándose para darse una ducha, y se acercó al umbral a saludarlo. Estuvieron a punto de chocar, pero Hinata retrocedió enseguida.

_-¿Dónde diablos estabas?_ -rugió Sasuke, que entró en el dormitorio y se cernió sobre ella como un ángel vengador-_. Te he estado llamando sin parar desde las siete y media. Y no me digas que estabas en esa condenada tienda porque también probé a llamarte allí._

Hinata lo miró, estupefacta, incapaz de comprender por qué estaba tan furioso. Y estaba furioso, encolerizado. Tenía los ojos negros de ira, y había dicho «condenada tienda». ¿Significaría algo? Hinata creía que la idea de tener otro trabajo le había parecido bien, pero sus palabras estaban impregnadas de desprecio. A ella no se le daba bien discutir, ni plantar cara al arrebato de Sasuke con un acceso de furia similar, como Ino habría hecho; se replegó en sí misma y levantó un escudo mental contra sus posibles ataques.

-_Konohamaru y yo nos quedamos pintando hasta las siete; después, compré una pizza y la compartí con Kurenai y con Konohamaru, para no cenar sola. Konohamaru y yo hemos estado jugando a las cartas hasta ahora. ¿Para qué me has estado llamando?_

_El tono sereno, frío y remoto de su voz pareció encolerizarlo aún más._

-_Porque_ -masculló-_ Shikamaru Nara se presentó con su esposa y ella quería conocerte. No tenías por qué cenar con los Yuhi, si el problema era que no te apetecía cenar sola. Ya te había invitado a venir, pero tú tenías que pintar un cuartucho. Ahora me dices que terminaste antes de las siete, o sea, que podrías haber cenado conmigo de todas formas. Tu apoyo resulta abrumador_ -dijo con hiriente sarcasmo.

Hinata estaba inmóvil, con los hombros crispados.

-_No sabía a qué hora terminaríamos de pintar - _dijo en voz baja.

_-Maldita sea, Hinata, has trabajado durante años en la compañía, ya sabes cómo funciona. Es normal que quiera que me acompañes a estas reuniones sociales y de trabajo, en lugar de andar trajinando en esa..._

\- _Tienducha_ -terminó Hinata por él, sin arredrarse ni bajar los ojos. Una sensación fría empezaba a propagarse por su pecho-._ Antes de casarnos, dijiste que respetaríamos nuestras respectivas responsabilidades laborales. Estoy dispuesta a asistir a todas las cenas de negocios que quieras y, en cuanto termine las reformas de la tienda, no será necesario que me quede hasta muy tarde. Pero no se trata de eso, ¿verdad? No quieres que tu esposa trabaje fuera de casa, ¿no?_

_-No es preciso que trabajes -le espetó._

_-No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados todo el día. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Solo puedo quitar el polvo un número limitado de veces al día, si no quiero que esa fascinante ocupación me resulte aburrida._

_-Ino no se aburría._

La pulla letal dio en el blanco, y Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque esa fue la única pista que le dio sobre su dolor. Lo miró con expresión lúgubre y dijo:

-_Yo no soy Ino._

Y ese era el quid de la cuestión, pensó, mientras se alejaba de él. No podía quedarse quieta, permitiendo que la dejara hecha picadillo. Ino le habría plantado cara, y la discusión hacía tiempo que se habría apartado del problema original. En un par de minutos, se estarían besando y cayendo, abrazados, sobre la cama, exactamente como Ino le había contado que ponían fin a sus discusiones. Hinata no podía hacer eso.

No era Ino, no tenía ni su temperamento ni su fortaleza. Eso era lo que Sasuke jamás podría perdonarle: no ser Ino.

En el umbral del cuarto de baño, se volvió de nuevo hacia él con semblante pálido e inexpresivo.

-_Voy a darme una ducha y a meterme en la cama -_dijo sin rastro de inflexión en la voz-. _Buenas noches._

Sasuke entornó los ojos y, de repente, con un escalofrío, Hinata comprendió que había cometido un error al huir. La naturaleza agresiva de Sasuke, su instinto de cazador, lo impulsaba a perseguir a su presa. Hinata se quedó helada, a la espera de que él atravesara la estancia como una exhalación y la capturara; lo veía en sus ojos, en la tensión de su postura. Entonces, Sasuke controló visiblemente el impulso, lo sofocó, pero siguió mirándola con ojos duros y fríos como mármol negro-.

-_Vendré después_ -dijo por fin, en un susurro grave y amenazador.

Hinata inspiró hondo.

-_No. Esta noche, no._

Su instinto animal resurgió, y atravesó como un enorme felino el dormitorio antes de aprisionar la barbilla de Hinata con la mano.

__ ¿Te niegas a acostarte conmigo? Ten cuidado, nena_ -le advirtió, con el mismo susurro intimidatorio-._ No empieces una guerra que no puedas ganar. Los dos sabemos que puedo hacer que me supliques._

Hinata palideció, y los dedos fuertes de Sasuke dejaban improntas rojas en su mandíbula.

_-Sí_ -reconoció con voz ahogada-._ Puedes conseguir que haga cualquier cosa, si eso es lo que quieres._

Sasuke contempló la faz pálida de Hinata, su expresión hermética, y un brillo salvaje destelló en sus ojos negros.

\- _Tú ganas_ -le espetó. Salió a grandes zancadas del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Conmocionada, Hinata se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama. Permaneció despierta, a la espera de que Sasuke irrumpiera en su cuarto bien entrada la noche, como había hecho el día anterior, pero oyó cómo se recogía y, en aquella ocasión, la puerta siguió cerrada. Sentía el escozor en los ojos mientras contemplaba la oscuridad.

¡Qué ironía que tuviera que defender su trabajo fuera de casa, cuando siempre había soñado con llevar una vida familiar tradicional! Debería haber sido Ino quien defendiera con ardor el derecho de la mujer a ejercer una profesión: siempre había estado sobrada de argumentos y opiniones. Debería haber sido Ino la mujer trabajadora, y Hinata el ama de casa. Pero la mayor ironía de todas era que, teniendo la oportunidad de dedicarse por entero a su marido, se veía obligada a aferrarse a su trabajo para mantener cierta estabilidad en su vida. Sasuke solo le ofrecía conveniencia y sexo, y ella necesitaba mucho más. Necesitaba sentirse parte de un lugar, de un lugar que fuera suyo, donde se sintiera a salvo.

Si contara con el amor de Sasuke, se sentiría segura en cualquier parte, pero ese no era el caso. Hinata seguía fuera, contemplando con melancolía el escaparate.

Sasuke también estaba despierto, con un nudo de furia y frustración en las entrañas. ¡Se ponía hecho una furia cuando la veía retraerse de aquella manera! Por la mañana, había intentado disculparse por su torpeza de la noche anterior, cuando había rechazado su consuelo, pero ella se había resguardado tras un muro de indiferencia y no le había dejado redimirse. Incluso se había puesto a tararear, como si no le importara lo que él hiciera. Y, seguramente, así era, pensó con fiereza. Pero, la noche anterior, cuando había ido a su habitación para hacerle el amor, Hinata había bajado la barrera y lo había abrazado con el mismo ardor y ternura de siempre. Sasuke había querido fundir su carne con la de ella, hacerle olvidar las distancias, y creía haberlo logrado. Pero, aquella mañana, se había mostrado tan fría y distante como siempre, como si no hubiese perdido el control en sus brazos.

Aquella condenada tienda era lo que más le importaba, incluido él. Le había pedido que lo acompañara a una cena de negocios, pero la tienda estaba primero. Sasuke le había pedido que se casara con él consciente de la prioridad que ella daba a su trabajo; había accedido a darle la libertad que necesitaba, pero se estaba volviendo loco. Siempre que Hinata levantaba aquel muro gélido a su alrededor, quería derribarlo y poseerla de la forma más primitiva, hasta que ya no pudiera reconstruirlo. Ni siquiera la motivaba lo bastante para discutir; Hinata se limitaba a explicar su postura y a dar media vuelta. El desdén con que había levantado su menuda barbilla había estado a punto de ponerlo fuera de sí; pero ella había dejado muy claro que, si la llevaba a la cama, sería una violación, así que Sasuke había optado por retirarse para no caer tan bajo. No pretendía hacerle daño, solo quería poseerla de forma total e irrevocable. No quería volver a ver aquella expresión reservada y distante en su rastro. Y deseaba que el entusiasmo con que trabajaba en la maldita tienda se lo dedicara solo a él.

El reto que representaba Hinata empezaba a ser una obsesión, e incluso en la oficina, se sorprendía ideando maneras de minar sus defensas. Por el momento, solo lo había conseguido con el sexo, pero era un remedio pasajero. La deseaba en aquellos instantes. Estaba febril de anhelo, y se movió con desasosiego en la cama. Esperó, consciente de que si iba a su encuentro, ella se resistiría, y no la quería tensa. Deseaba verla suave y dócil en sus brazos, aferrada a él con la fuerza sedosa de sus miembros, con el semblante frío destruido por la carnalidad de su unión. Con tal de ver eso, esperaría.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hinata se despertó a la hora acostumbrada, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke ya se había levantado y estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Lo miró con recelo, pero su furia se había disipado, aunque todavía percibía en él una tensión indescriptible que la disuadió de saludarlo con mucha efusión.

-_Siéntate_ -dijo Sasuke; era una orden, no una sugerencia.

Hinata se sentó a la pequeña mesa; Sasuke sirvió la comida y ocupó su lugar frente a ella.

Casi habían terminado de desayunar, cuando Sasuke habló.

\- _¿Vas a abrir la tienda todo el día?_

Con cautela, Hinata dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa.

-_Sí. El señor Umino, el antiguo dueño, me dijo que el sábado siempre es el día más productivo. Cerraba los miércoles por la tarde, y creo que yo también lo haré. La gente ya está familiarizada con el horario._

Hinata había imaginado que pondría alguna objeción, pero Sasuke se limitó a asentir con en brusquedad.

-_Hoy iré contigo. Me gustaría verlo todo con más atención. ¿Has organizado ya la contabilidad?_

_-No del todo_ -dando gracias porque no quisiera provocar otra discusión, Hinata relajó la guardia e inconscientemente se inclinó un poco hacia él. El insólito negro intenso de sus ojos se tomó cálido-_. He tomado nota de todos los gastos, y de lo que ya he vendido, pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerlo en orden._

_-Si no tienes inconveniente, te pondré los libros de cuentas al día_ -se ofreció Sasuke-._ ¿Has pensado en comprar un ordenador para hacer el inventario? Y sería mucho más cómodo que usaras un programa de contabilidad_

_-Lo he pensado, pero el ordenador tendrá que esperar. La tienda necesita un tejado nuevo, y tengo varias ideas para ampliar el surtido de mercancía. Además, quiero instalar una alarma antirrobo. Ya casi me he gastado todos los ahorros, así que primero tengo que recoger algún beneficio._

_-¿ Te has gastado los ahorros?_ -le espetó, con el ceño fruncido, y Hinata se replegó automáticamente en sí misma, detrás de su barrera. Sasuke apretó los dientes al ver el cambio en su expresión, y una lúgubre determinación se apoderó de él. No iba a consentir que lo excluyera en aquella ocasión. Iba a traspasar ese maldito muro como si ni siquiera existiera. Alargó el brazo y capturó su muñeca; sus dedos recios se cerraron en tomo a los huesos frágiles de Hinata.

_-Lo has hecho al revés_ -le dijo, liberando toda la irritación que sentía-. _No se gasta el capital, se usa como garantía. Pide un préstamo y deja que tu dinero produzca intereses mientras utilizas el que no es tuyo. Te podrás deducir de los intereses que pagas por el préstamo y créeme, nena, necesitarás todas las deducciones posibles a la hora de pagar los impuestos. No esperes a obtener un beneficio para hacer esas mejoras; pide el crédito y hazlo ya. Si hubiera estado contigo cuando compraste la tienda, yo mismo te habría acompañado al banco._

Hinata se relajó, abrió mucho los ojos. Podía tolerar las críticas y los consejos de Sasuke sobre la alarma el negocio; incluso los recibía con los brazos abiertos. Sería una insensatez no confiar en su instinto para los negocios.

_-También necesitarás una buena gestoría_ -continuó-. _Me ofrecería a hacer tus declaraciones, pero tengo que pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Si vas a seguir adelante con esto, hazlo bien._

_-De acuerdo_ -accedió Hinata con suavidad-._ No tenía ni idea. Me gusta pagarlo todo al contado, para que sea legalmente mío y no puedan arrebatármelo. Nunca me han interesado los pormenores de la gestión de empresas, pero si dices que es así como debe hacerse, te creo._

La mirada de Sasuke se afiló, y como un halcón se precipitó sobre el detalle más insignificante de la explicación de Hinata. El día después de la boda, cuando se había venido abajo porque se sentía extraña en el piso, él había comprendido que le gustaba tener todo en su sitio. De hecho, era casi una fanática del orden. Pero aquella segunda confesión había dejado al descubierto una inseguridad muy arraigada en la que no había reparado antes.

-_¿Arrebatártelo?_ -preguntó con espontaneidad, aunque su mirada distara de serlo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de franquear la barrera con la que ella se protegía, de descubrir los entresijos de aquella mente reservada-._ ¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te arruinaras si tanto te gusta tener la tienda? No tienes que preocuparte por quedarte en bancarrota. Jamás._

Hinata se estremeció, un movimiento que Sasuke advirtió de inmediato, ya que seguía sosteniéndole la muñeca. Hinata lo miró al mismo tiempo que evocaba su niñez fría, estéril y vacía; después, bajó la mirada e intentó desechar el vacío.

-_No es eso_ -explicó con vaguedad-._ Solo necesitaba sentirme parte... quiero decir, sentir que la tienda era mía._

_-¿ Te das cuenta de que no sé nada sobre tu familia?_ -preguntó en tono coloquial, y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, revelando sin palabras que había dado en la diana-. _¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Pasaste muchas privaciones de pequeña?_

De improviso, Hinata le lanzó una mirada sagaz.

-_¿Intentas hacerme un psicoanálisis?_ -preguntó, haciendo un intento por bromear-. _No te molestes. Te puedo sacar de la duda enseguida; no es un gran misterio, aunque no me gusta hablar de ello. No, no pasé privaciones cuando era pequeña, al menos, en lo material. Mi padre es un próspero abogado, así que éramos de clase media alta. Pero mis padres no eran felices y siguieron casados solo por mí. Cuando fui a la universidad y empecé a valerme por mí misma, no tardaron en divorciarse. Nunca he estado unida a mis padres. En casa todo era tan... tan frío, tan educado... Supongo que crecí sabiendo lo endeble que era todo y esperando que se viniera abajo en cualquier momento. Decidí hacerme mi propio nido, donde poder sentirme segura -_confesó.

_-y sigues haciéndolo._

_-Sí, sigo haciéndolo. Me rodeo de cosas y hago como si nada fuese a cambiar_ -le lanzó una mirada y se movió con incomodidad, consciente de que acababa de desnudar gran parte de su alma. Sasuke la estaba mirando con una expresión que parecía lástima, y no le agradaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por encogerse de hombros y hablar con despreocupación-. _No es fácil perder las malas costumbres. Me cuesta aceptar los cambios; tengo que meditar mucho en algo antes de familiarizarme con ello y, después, obrar desprecio. Salvo por la tienda _-añadió con ánimo pensativo-._ Quise la tienda nada más verla. Tiene un aire hogareño y permanente._

De modo que en eso consistían las barreras, pensó Sasuke. Lo extraño era que se hubiera casado con él si tanto le desagradaban los cambios. Seguramente, había dado el paso solo porque él le había asegurado que no interferiría en su vida y, desde el día de la boda, Sasuke había intentado con todas sus fuerzas traspasar esa reserva, mientras que ella luchaba con el mismo ahínco para mantenerla en su sitio. Si se relajaba, Hinata se abriría poco a poco a él y aceptaría el lugar que ocupaba en su vida. No era en absoluto fría y altiva, cosa que debería haber deducido por la pasión que exhibía en la cama. Más bien, se trataba de un cervatillo tímido y receloso, y tendría que confiar en Sasuke y aceptar su presencia antes de que él pudiera acercarse más a ella. La cercanía física y la cercanía mental eran dos cosas distintas para Hinata; debía tenerlo presente.

No era Ino. La personalidad de Ino se había forjado dentro de una familia amorosa y compenetrada; había gozado de sobrada confianza en sí misma para enfrentarse con el genio y la personalidad dominante de Sasuke, mientras que Hinata se sentía amenazada por él. Era mucho más blanda, mucho más vulnerable, de lo que había imaginado.

Hinata cambió de postura, se desasió y se puso en pie con una brillante sonrisa que no lo engañó ni siquiera un momento.

_-Tengo que darme prisa o abriré tarde la tienda._

_-Ve a vestirte, yo recojo los platos_ –Sasuke también se puso en pie, pero detuvo el avance de Hinata poniéndole la mano en la cintura-_. Hinata, quiero que comprendas una cosa: una discusión no significa que tu vida se esté viniendo abajo. Anoche me preocupé al ver que no estabas por ninguna parte y estallé. Eso fue todo._

Los ojos de Hinata eran pozos insondables de fría agua , y permaneció inmóvil un momento, sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Sasuke. Si él quería pensar que eso era lo que la había disgustado, perfecto. Cualquier cosa era preferible a que supiera que podía partirle el corazón solo porque lo amaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

hello, ya se me tarde y mucho no tengo remedio, espero que sigan la historia, y no me odien mucho por la tardanza.

Como ya saben si tienen dudas, sugerencias, consejos o cualquier critica (mientras sea buena o razonablemente aceptable, es decir sin insultos ni amenazas) son bien recibidas.

Sin mas me decpido de ustedes Clarity-chan


	7. Chapter 7

_**Declaimer**__: Ni Naruto ni sua personajes me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Masashi, Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que por cierto tampoco es mía, sino de Linda Howard, Esta es una adaptación asi que si algo no les gusta, reclamenle a la autora. jjj. Sin más, que disfruten la lectura. _

SIETE

Su vida en común se amoldó a la rutina, definida por los detalles mundanos que aportaban una sensación de continuidad; ocurriera lo que ocurriera, siempre había que lavar ropa, cocinar y limpiar. Sasuke trabajaba en la casa tanto como ella, pero viajaba a menudo y, en su ausencia, Hinata se entregaba al trajín de la tienda para llenar el vacío que dejaba su marcha. No la llamaba todas las noches cuando estaba fuera; siempre le daba el número en el que podría localizarlo si lo necesitaba, y la llamaba invariablemente si se retrasaba o para decirle cuándo llegaría a casa, pero, aparte de eso, no daba señales de vida. Hinata lo comprendía, aunque añoraba oír su voz. Claro que ¿qué podrían decirse por las noches? Ella no podría confesar lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, lo eterna que se le hacía la espera, lo mucho que lo amaba, porque él no quería saberlo. Era mucho menos arriesgado no hablar con él más de lo estrictamente necesario; se limitaba a esperar su regreso y a que su ímpetu sexual le diera la oportunidad de abrazarlo, de darle en silencio el amor que había ido creciendo en su pecho. Siempre sabía lo que podía esperar de Sasuke cuando regresaba de un viaje: entraba por la puerta dispuesto a devorarla como un hombre hambriento.

Cuando se atrevía a pensar en ello, reconocía que, aunque se sentía atraído hacia ella y le había tomado cariño, Hinata todavía no había desbancado a Ino de su corazón. Su vida sexual era fantástica: Sasuke era un amante viril y experimentado, y ella nunca podía quejarse de que el sexo resultara rutinario. A menudo, la poseía dondequiera que se encontraran en ese momento, sin molestarse en trasladarla al dormitorio, y ese detalle, más que ningún otro, demostraba que todavía añoraba a Ino. Cuando las exigencias de su trabajo lo obligaban a regresar tarde a casa, cuando ella ya estaba acostada, iba a su encuentro, pero, una vez consumado el acto, siempre se retiraba a su cuarto. La abrazaba y la acariciaba, esperando a que se quedara dormida antes de levantarse, pero ella siempre percibía su desazón y había empezado a fingir que se dormía para que él pudiera irse cuando quisiera. Cuando la puerta se cerraba tras él, Hinata abría los ojos y yacía en la cama, dominada por el desconsuelo de no ser amada.

A veces no lograba reprimir las lágrimas, pero procuraba no llorar; no serviría de nada; además, pensar que Sasuke podía oír su llanto le daba pesadillas.

Aun así, había muchas satisfacciones en su vida de pareja. El fresco otoño dio paso al invierno, y pasaban las noches acurrucados delante del fuego, viendo la televisión; otras veces, Hinata leía mientras él trabajaba. También había desayunos pausados, y domingos fríos y soleados en los que veían los partidos de fútbol del equipo de Dallas. Si Sasuke no estaba de viaje, la acompañaba a la tienda todos los sábados, y él y Konohamaru se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Cuando faltaban escasos días para la Navidad, Hinata sacó a colación el tema de la educación de Konohamaru. Era un chico inteligentísimo; sería una lástima que no aprovechara al máximo su potencial por falta de dinero. Sasuke no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones.

\- _¿Quieres que le pague la universidad?_

_-Eso te honraría_ -reconoció Hinata, con una sonrisa deslumbrante-._ Pero dudo que Konohamaru lo aceptara, tiene mucho amor propio _-dijo con ánimo pensativo-. _Pero si pudieras conseguir que alguna fundación le concediera una beca completa, creo que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad._

-_No pides mucho, ¿verdad?_ -observó Sasuke con ironía-. _Veré lo que puedo hacer. Creo que tendré que recurrir a Naruto; tiene algunos contactos a través de su familia que podrían ser muy útiles._

Naruto los visitaba con bastante frecuencia y, aunque no dejaba de chinchar a Sasuke amenazándolo con arrebatarle a Hinata, el matrimonio había cambiado de forma drástica la manera de reaccionar de Sasuke. Había ganado y lo sabía.

Naruto no tenía el corazón roto; tampoco se atrevería a perjudicar a su amigo. Admiraba sinceramente a Hinata y no veía mal alguno en hacérselo notar a su marido; a eso se reducía todo.

Cuando Sasuke se proponía algo, no perdía el tiempo. Al día siguiente, Sasuke y Naruto se dejaron caer por la tienda; Hinata vio la perplejidad en los luminosos ojos de Naruto cuando le presentó a Konohamaru. Konohamaru producía ese efecto en las personas.

Momentos después, Naruto se acercó discretamente a Hinata y susurró:

_-Sasuke está mintiendo, ¿verdad? Me juego el cuello a que ese chico tiene, por lo menos, veinticinco años._

_-Cumplió dieciséis el mes pasado_ –respondió Hinata, también en un murmullo, sonriendo con regocijo-. _¿A que es un cielo?_

_-Es pura dinamita, eso es lo que es. Con alas y una espada, parecería el arcángel San Miguel. Dile que escoja en qué universidad quiere estudiar y, cuando se aproxime el momento, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de que le concedan una beca completa._

Hinata le contó a Kurenai lo que Sasuke y Naruto andaban tramando y, para gran sorpresa suya, su amiga prorrumpió en sollozos.

_-No te imaginas lo mucho que eso significa para m_í -gimoteó-. _Es un niño muy especial; me partía el corazón ver que tenía que trabajar para ahorrar dinero para la universidad, en lugar de pasárselo bien, como sus compañeros. ¡Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podías hacerme!_

Con la llegada de las fechas festivas, el negocio de Hinata estaba prosperando... tanto, que tuvo que contratar a una ayudante a jornada completa para que la ayudara a atender a los clientes. A Sasuke le encantó la idea; no le agradaba que Hinata estuviera sola en la tienda todo el día hasta que Konohamaru salía del colegio. Contrató a una joven madre que vivía en el vecindario, cuyo hijo menor había empezado a ir al colegio y que estaba ansiosa por salir de casa. La idea resultó. Karui se iba poco antes de que sus hijos regresaran del colegio y Konohamaru solía presentarse media hora después. Tener a Karui durante el día también le daba a Hinata la oportunidad de almorzar, ya que había tenido que conformarse con dar mordiscos a un sándwich entre cliente y cliente cuando estaba sola.

Tres días antes de la Navidad, Hinata volvió a casa y se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke ya había llegado. Se dirigió a su habitación pero se detuvo en el umbral al ver la maleta abierta sobre la cama. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella; acababa de sacar de la cómoda varias camisas y ropa interior. La miró y torció el gesto.

_\- Una emergencia. En Chicago. La situación es caótica._

Hinata quería protestar, proferir el lamento tradicional de una, esposa: «_¿Es que no puede ir otro_?" Pero se mordió la lengua, consciente de que a Sasuke no le agradaría.

_¿Cuándo volverás?_ -preguntó, mientras entraba en el cuarto y se sentaba, resignada, sobre la cama.

-_ No voy a quedarme más tiempo del necesario; ya he reservado el billete de vuelta. Debería estar aquí a las cuatro de la madrugada del veinticuatro. _

_Bueno, vale_ -gruñó y, por primera vez en su matrimonio hizo pucheros. Sasuke dejó caer un montón de camisas en la maleta y contempló su semblante malhumorado. El labio inferior, más prominente, confería a su rostro una sensualidad inesperada, como si estuviera suplicando que la besara... y más. De repente, sonrió y echó la maleta a un lado.

Hinata estaba desprevenida, y profirió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la tumbó sobre la cama. Sasuke desplegó su sonrisa lenta y pícara mientras le subía la falda hasta la cintura y, sin perder la calma, la despojaba de su ropa interior.

Hinata volvió a sorprenderse, en aquella ocasión por la excitación instantánea que Sasuke le producía con solo tocarla.

-_¿Qué es esto? ¿Un recuerdo para tus noches en soledad?_ -murmuró en tono burlón, con los ojos brillantes.

_-Algo así_ -se bajó la cremallera y los pantalones y, después, se arrodilló sobre la cama, entre los muslos relajados de Hinata-._ Eres mi tarjeta de crédito; nunca salgo de casa sin esto._

Hinata rió y entrelazó los brazos en tomo a su cuello mientras él se inclinaba despacio sobre ella. La risa murió en su garganta al sentir que la penetraba con deliciosa lentitud, y Sasuke oyó la inspiración áspera con la que ella siempre lo recibía. Era música para sus oídos; enterró el rostro en su esbelto cuello con repentina ansia, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba las piernas de Hinata en tomo a su cintura.

-_Te echo mucho de menos cuando estoy fuera_ -dijo con voz rasposa y, con aquella confesión, empezó a embestirla en profundidad, revalidando su asociación con el vínculo de la carne.

Hinata no lo llevó al aeropuerto; Sasuke prefería dejar allí el coche para poder moverse con libertad a su regreso. Muy a su pesar, las lágrimas le brillaron en sus ojos lunas mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la puerta, y Sasuke maldijo con suavidad, soltó la maleta y volvió a abrazarla.

-_ -Estaré de vuelta para Navidad, te lo prometo_ -le dijo, y selló la promesa con un beso brusco-. _No tendrás que pasar las fiestas sola._

¡Como si a ella le importaran las fiestas! Detestaba que se marchara en cualquier época del año. Reprimió las lágrimas y logró a desplegar una trémula sonrisa.

_-No me hagas caso. Me he puesto un poco tonta._

Tenía que ocurrir: telefoneó a medianoche del veintitrés.

-_Hay una ventisca en Chicago_ -dijo con lúgubre sarcasmo-._ Han suspendido todos los vuelos hasta que el tiempo aclare._

Hinata se incorporó en la cama; asía el auricular con tanta fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos

_-¿Cuál es el pronóstico?_ -preguntó con toda la calma que pudo reunir, aunque había estado contando las horas que faltaban para su regreso.

_-Hasta mañana por la tarde, nada. Te llamaré cuando sepa la hora del vuelo._

Hinata pasó el día de Nochebuena dando vueltas por el piso, ajustando los adornos del pequeño abeto fragante que hacía de árbol de Navidad, sacudiendo cojines y moviendo muebles que estaban unos milímetros fuera de su sitio. Le había preocupado lo que Sasuke sentiría al celebrar la Navidad, ya que debía despertarle recuerdos dolorosos sobre sus hijos, sobre el caos que habrían creado en el día de Navidad llevados por el éxtasis de los regalos. Hasta el momento, no había dado muestras de temer la celebración, así que Hinata mantenía los dedos cruzados, confiando en que disfrutara con ella de la festividad.

Se moría de ganas de tenerlo otra vez en casa; estaba más nerviosa que nunca durante su ausencia, y sabía que se debía a lo que había dicho mientras le hacía el amor por última vez. «_Te echo mucho de menos cuando estoy fuera..._» Era el único indicio que había dado de que lo contrariara separarse de ella. Hinata siempre había dado por hecho que Sasuke esperaba impaciente la oportunidad de respirar lejos de ella. Pero, si la echaba de menos...

Trató de no hacerse vanas ilusiones. Sasuke era muy viril; quizá solo echara de menos hacerle el amor. Pero ¿y si lo que extrañaba era ella, su compañía, las cosas que tenían en común? El corazón le latía con frenesí solo de pensarlo. Después de todo, la Navidad era la época de los milagros.

La espera la llenó de desazón, y se le ocurrió hacer una visita a Kurenai, pero no quería interrumpir su celebración. Además, tenía miedo de perderse la llamada de Sasuke. Le preparó una tarta de manzana y cambió las sábanas de las dos camas.

Sonó el teléfono, y a punto estuvo de romperse el cuello en su afán por llegar cuanto antes.

Descolgó y contestó casi sin resuello.

_-¿Sí?_

_-Han anunciado mi vuelo para dentro de una hora_ -dijo Sasuke, y su voz grave la seducía incluso por teléfono-._ Pero hay muchos otros en espera, así que se retrasará. Calculo que estaré en casa a medianoche. No me esperes levantada, nena. Acuéstate._

_-No... No sé_ -tartamudeó, consciente de que seguiría levantada aunque no regresara hasta la medianoche del día siguiente.

Sasuke rió, un sonido suave y prometedor que le hizo tragar saliva.

_-Está bien, entonces, espérame despierta. Llegaré lo antes posible._

Acababan de dar las once cuando oyó la llave en la cerradura. Hinata se levantó dando un respingo de la mesa, donde había estado sentada con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, y corrió a su encuentro. Sasuke soltó la maleta y la abrazó al tiempo que ella se arrojaba en sus brazos; después la besó, un beso largo, fuerte y exhaustivo que la hizo temblar y apretar su cuerpo contra el de él.

Con los ojos centelleantes, Sasuke la soltó y se frotó la mandíbula rasposa con la mano.

_-Necesito ducharme y afeitarme, en ese orden. He pasado la noche en el aeropuerto, así que estoy hecho un asco. Vete a la cama; iré dentro de quince minutos, si no antes._

Hinata vació el resto de chocolate caliente en la pila y, después, se dirigió al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y entrelazó las manos con fuerza al ver que le temblaban. Sasuke estaba en casa. En pocos minutos, se metería con ella en la cama y le haría el amor como si fuese a devorarla. Y luego... ¿Luego, qué? ¿Haría otra seductora confesión, daría otra pequeña indicación de que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran cada vez más hondos? ¿ O la abrazaría en silencio hasta que ella fingiera quedarse dormida y se retiraría a su solitaria cama?

Hinata inspiró dolorosamente al pensarlo y, de repente, comprendió que no soportaba la idea de que la dejara después de hacer el amor.

Se puso en pie antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que hacía; si alguien se iba, sería ella. Así no tendría que contemplar la espalda de Sasuke mientras se alejaba. Si, cuando terminaran de hacer el amor, Sasuke no daba muestras de querer nada más, le daría un beso de buenas noches y se levantaría con calma de la cama sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Sasuke salía de su cuarto de baño justo cuando ella abría la puerta para entrar, y Hinata vio cómo arqueaba una ceja negra con perplejidad.

-_ ¿Tienes prisa?_ -dijo con voz sugerente, y dejó caer al suelo la toalla que sostenía.

Hinata lo miró, contempló su cuerpo alto y fuerte y sintió reseca la garganta.

_-Sí_ ~susurró; se sacó el camisón por la cabeza y también lo tiró al suelo.

Sasuke retiró las sábanas hasta el pie de la cama y le tendió la mano a modo de tácita invitación. Hinata caminó hacia sus brazos.

Sasuke le dijo muchas cosas: lo mucho que la deseaba, lo que quería hacerle, lo que le gustaría que ella le hiciera...sus susurros estaban cargados de ansia. Le dijo lo suave y bonito que era su cuerpo, lo mucho que deseaba enterrarse en ella, y, lo que sentía, cuando la poseía. Pero no le dijo lo que Hinata más anhelaba oír.

Cuando saciaron su tumultuosa pasión, Sasuke permaneció echado sobre la cama, acariciando la espalda de Hinata con perezosa posesividad. Temblando por dentro, Hinata comprendió que debía marcharse ya, mientras él siguiera satisfecho y somnoliento, antes de que empezara a impacientarse. Se incorporó sobre un codo, le dio un beso rápido y susurró:

_-Buenas noches_. - y se levantó de la cama antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y contempló cómo ella recogía el camisón y, prácticamente, salía corriendo por la puerta. Unas arrugas sombrías de tensión se marcaron en tomo a su boca. A pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba, de lo frenético que se ponía cuando le hacía el amor, siempre temía el final porque sabía que ella se distanciaría de él, se haría un ovillo y fingiría dormir para que él se marchara. Al menos, solía acurrucarse junto a él, y Sasuke disfrutaba abrazándola un poco más; aquella noche, a pesar del desenfreno con que lo había amado, ni siquiera se había demorado para recibir una suave caricia. A veces, cuando los ojos de Hinata se iluminaban al verlo, cuando se aferraba a él con desesperación en el ardor de la pasión, Sasuke se atrevía a creer que estaba haciendo progresos, que estaba minando poco a poco sus defensas y alcanzando a la mujer suave y cálida que se resguardaba detrás. Pero entonces, ella volvía a replegarse en sí misma, como si tuviera que recuperar el terreno que Sasuke había ganado.

El sexo con ella era fantástico... mucho más que fantástico. La atracción física, la pasión, eran tan intensas que ensombrecían cualquier otra experiencia sensual que hubiera vivido... pero no bastaba. No. Lo quería todo, todo lo que ella pudiera darle: su cuerpo, su mente y, sí, también su corazón.

En Navidad, Hinata le regaló un lujoso maletín de diseño. Había ultrajado al dependiente de la tienda igualmente lujosa al encargar que cambiaran la insignia del diseñador por las iniciales de Sasuke. Sasuke rió cuando le contó la anécdota y, después, le entregó con naturalidad una pequeña caja envuelta en papel dorado. Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al ver los pendientes de diamantes; intentó darle las gracias, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Los diamantes centelleaban con fuego gélido; debían de ser de un quilate cada uno, y estaba estupefacta por la magnitud del regalo.

Sonriendo por aquella reacción, Sasuke retiró el pesado velo de pelo negro azulado, desprendió los pendientes que llevaba y le puso los diamantes él mismo. Hinata levantó una mano para tocarlos.

-_¿ Qué tal estoy?_ -preguntó con nerviosismo.

Por fin había recuperado la voz. '

-_Magnífica_ -dijo con voz grave-. _Quiero verte desnuda, con el pelo suelto y los diamantes brillando en tus orejas._

Hinata contempló su rostro, vio cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban de deseo y sintió los primeros chispazos de la pasión. Un delicado rubor sonrosado cubrió sus mejillas. Sabía, incluso antes de que se acercara a ella, que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería.

La sorprendió levantándola en brazos.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_ -preguntó Hinata, casi sin aliento, porque había creído que le haría el amor en el sofá, como otras veces.

-_A mi cama_ -fue la respuesta lacónica de Sasuke, y Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke permaneció sobre ella, manteniendo unidos sus cuerpos. Era imposible que Hinata se levantara y se fuera. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la cálida fragancia de su cuello mientras saboreaba la satisfacción física alcanzada. Dormitó, y se despertó un poco más tarde, al sentir que Hinata se movía para encontrar una posición más cómoda.

_-¿Peso mucho?_ -murmuró, con los labios sobre la cálida piel de debajo de su oído.

-_No_ -contestó Hinata con voz impregnada de placer, y lo estrechó con más fuerza. La estaba aplastando, casi no podía respirar, pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba era sentir su cuerpo cálido y pesado sobre ella, la satisfacción casi tangible que Sasuke irradiaba. Así era como siempre había querido estar.

En la calle, el breve atardecer invernal estaba tocando a su fin, y en el dormitorio empezaba a hacer frío, porque Sasuke siempre tenía los radiadores de su cuarto al mínimo. Alargó el brazo para asir la sábana y los cubrió a los dos; volvió a acomodarse encima de Hinata y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus senos.

Perezosamente, le besó los pezones y las curvas inferiores de los senos antes de buscar una posición cómoda para la cabeza. Cubrió un seno con la mano, suspiró con suavidad y se adormeció. Hinata le puso la mano en los mechones oscuros y la movió despacio hacia su cuello fuerte y sus amplios y poderosos hombros, para sentir la piel cálida y sedosa. Sintiéndose segura y protegida en el calor de sus brazos, Hinata también durmió.

Sasuke se despertó a tiempo para una cena tardía, con la mirada somnolienta y satisfecha al ver cómo Hinata intentaba desenredar la maraña que él había hecho con sus prendas al quitárselas.

Con el pelo oscuro alborotado por la espalda y el destello de los diamantes, parecía una antigua reina en toda la gloria de su desnudez. En tiempos de barbarie, la habrían adorado por el color de su pelo, aquel increíble negro azulado, combinado con sus increíbles ojos lunas. A menudo, había sospechado que se teñía, hasta que la había visto desnuda por primera vez. Su esposa. El pensamiento lo embargó de posesividad, y de satisfacción.

A mediados de febrero, Hinata pilló un resfriado que se prolongó durante más días de lo normal; la congestión le impedía dormir y la ponía de mal humor. Sasuke intentó convencerla de que se quedara en casa para recuperarse por completo, pero Karui tenía a dos de sus hijos con la gripe y Hinata no tenía a nadie que abriera la tienda, así que no tenía más remedio que trabajar, aunque se sintiera decaída y molesta. Sasuke tenía que hacer otro viaje, un viaje que podría prolongarse por espacio de dos semanas, y frunció el ceño al ver la palidez del rostro de Hinata mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

_-Cuídate y no te quedes fría. Te llamaré esta noche para ver cómo te encuentras._

_-Estaré bien_ -lo tranquilizó, aunque aborrecía el tono nasal de su voz, efecto de la congestión-._ ¡No me beses! ¡Te pasaré los gérmenes!_

_-Soy inmune a tus gérmenes -_dijo Sasuke, y la besó de todas formas. La rodeó con los brazos y le frotó la espalda con suavidad-_. Pobrecita. Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo._

_-Ojalá pudieras_ -gruñó Hinata, cosa que no habría osado decir de no estar resfriada-. La verdad es que hoy me siento un poco mejor. No estoy tan cansada.

-_Puede que ya se te esté pasando_ -la observó con ojo crítico-. _Ya va siendo hora. Si mañana no te sientes mejor, ve al médico. Es una orden._

_-Sí, señor -_dijo Hinata con insolencia, y se ganó un pequeño azote.

Sasuke la llamó por la noche, como había prometido. Hinata había cerrado la tienda antes de la hora por temor a que el aguanieve que había empezado a arreciar la dejara incomunicada, así que se había pasado una hora holgazaneando en la bañera, dejando que el vapor le despejara la nariz, y ya se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando habló con él, tenía la voz casi normal.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con una penetrante jaqueca y las articulaciones doloridas, como si alguien la estuviera golpeando con un martillo. Tenía la garganta en llamas, y sentía náuseas solo de pensar en la comida.

-_Genial_ -le dijo a su borroso reflejo del espejo del baño-._ Tengo la gripe_.

Era un infierno. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la fiebre, pero cada vez que intentaba tomar un medicamento para controlarla, su estómago se rebelaba. Intentó tomar té caliente, pero no resultó. Intentó beber un refresco frío, pero tampoco resultó. Probó a beber leche, y fue peor todavía. Preparó una gelatina de frutas e intentó tomarla; pero le dieron arcadas al segundo bocado. Desistió, se preparó una bolsa de hielo para la cabeza y se dio un baño de agua tibia; permaneció con el cuerpo febril sumergido en el agua fresca y con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Cuando un repentino escalofrío la hizo temblar con tanta intensidad que apenas pudo salir de la bañera, dejó de buscar remedios y optó por acostarse; se cubría con las mantas cuando tenía frío y las retiraba cuando estaba febril. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que dormir le parecía imposible, pero se quedó profundamente dormida y solo se despertó cuando sonó el teléfono.

-_¿Hinata?_ -preguntó Kurenai con voz angustiada-_. ¡Menos mal! Konohamaru acaba de llamarme desde una cabina porque la tienda estaba cerrada. Pensó que te habría ocurrido algo._

_-y así es_ -gimió Hinata, contrariada-. _Tengo la gripe. Lo siento; debí llamar a Konohamaru esta mañana antes de que se fuera al colegio._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Espera a que llame a Konohamaru a la cabina para que sepa que estás bien y subiré a atenderte._

_-Puedo arreglármelas sola. Además, no quiero conta..._ -pero Kurenai ya había colgado-.

_No voy a morir_ -gruñó, mientras arrastraba su cuerpo débil y maltrecho fuera de la cama para dejar la puerta de la calle abierta para Kurenai-. _¿Por qué tiene que atenderme hoy? ¿No podría esperar hasta mañana? Puede que mañana esté lista para morir._

Caminó como si tuviera resaca, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las dos manos, como si temiera que se le cayera. En realidad, era justo lo contrario. Tal y como la estaba taladrando el dolor, deseaba que se le cayera. Hasta los ojos le dolían.

Descorrió el pestillo y caminó a duras penas a la cocina con la intención de tomar otra cucharada de gelatina. Abrió la puerta de la nevera, contempló la masa verde temblorosa y volvió a cerrarla. Imposible tomar nada que se estuviera moviendo.

La puerta de la calle se abrió, y Kurenai gritó:

_-¿Dónde estás?_

_-Aquí_ -gimió Hinata-._ En serio, Kurenai, no le deseo esto a nadie. Por tu propio bien, vete de aquí._

_-Este año fui a que me pusieran la vacuna_ -replicó Kurenai, mientras se acercaba a la cocina-. _¡Dios mío, estás horrible!_

_-Entonces, estoy exactamente igual que como me siento. ¡Me muero de hambre! Quiero comer algo, pero solo de mirar la comida me dan arcadas._

_-Galletas saladas_ -dijo Kurenai-._ ¿Tienes?_

_-No lo sé -_gimió Hinata.

_-¿Dónde pueden estar?_

_-Ahí arriba_ -contestó, y le indicó con la mano el armario más alto.

_-Ahí tenían que estar -_masculló Kurenai, y arrastró una silla para poder subirse a ella. Sacó la caja de galletas saladas, extrajo uno de los paquetes y la guardó otra vez-. _Vamos a probar el remedio que dan los médicos a las embarazadas; té suave y galletas saladas. ¿Crees que podrás digerirlo?_

_-Lo dudo, pero lo intentaré._

Kurenai llevó a Hinata a rastras a la cama, humedeció un paño con agua fría, se lo colocó en la frente y le metió el termómetro en la boca. Regresó varios minutos después con una taza de té en la mano y una única galleta salada sobre una servilleta de papel. Después de extraer el termómetro, lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

_-No hay duda de que tienes fiebre._

Hinata se incorporó y mordisqueó la galleta, con miedo casi de tragar una sola miga. El té sabía bien y le aliviaba la aspereza de la garganta y, durante unos instantes, se sintió mejor. Pero su estómago empezó a retorcerse y se levantó como pudo de la cama.

-_No funciona_ -informó a su amiga. Y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño.

Konohamaru subió a verla, y Hinata gimió en voz alta: .

_-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos? ¿Es que queréis tener la gripe? ¡OS voy a contagiar!_

Konohamaru la miró con serenidad.

_-Yo nunca estoy enfermo._

Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué germen o virus osaría posarse en aquel cuerpo perfecto?

Al día siguiente, Kurenai quiso llamar a Sasuke, pero Hinata se negó en redondo. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla desde miles de kilómetros de distancia? Lo único que conseguiría llamándolo sería distraerlo. Kurenai estaba preocupada porque la fiebre le había subido aún más y tenía ataques de tos. El segundo día, tampoco pudo probar bocado. Kurenai no dejaba de refrescarla con agua fría para bajar la fiebre, pero Hinata estaba cada vez más pálida y débil. Kurenai pasó la noche en el suelo, junto a la cama de Hinata, escuchando la tos bronca, dispuesta a llevar a Hinata al hospital en cualquier momento.

Al tercer día por la noche, Sasuke telefoneó.

Kurenai descolgó al primer timbrazo, porque el estridente sonido agudizaba el dolor de cabeza de Hinata.

-_¡Ya era hora de que llamaras, Sasuke Uchiha! -_estalló, hecha una furia-._ ¡Tu esposa está casi muerta y hace tres días que no das señales de vida!_

Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante tres segundos completos; luego, rugió:

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?_

_-Dice que no es más que gripe, pero a mí me parece que empieza a ser neumonía. Tiene mucha fiebre, hace tres días que no come nada y cuando tose, parece un tambor. No consigo convencerla de que vaya al médico, dice que es cuestión de esperar. Maldita sea, Sasuke, ¡vuelve aquí!_

_-Iré en el primer vuelo que salga para allá._

_-Lo he oído_ -dijo Hinata con voz débil cuando Kurenai entró en el dormitorio-. _No tengo neumonía, solo ataques de tos_.

-_Protesta todo lo que quieras; cuando Sasuke te vea, harás lo que está mandado, en lugar de quedarte en la cama, poniéndote peor._

_-¿ Va a volver?_ -preguntó Hinata, y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, se le iluminó la cara.

_-Por supuesto que va a volver. Dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo que saliera para Dallas._

A Hinata le entró la culpabilidad.

_-¡Oh, no! Seguro que no ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que tenía programado._

_-Todo eso puede esperar_ -dijo Kurenai con voz lúgubre.

A Sasuke no le iba a hacer gracia dejar a medias su viaje de negocios, pensó Hinata con ánimo sombrío. Estaba enferma, pero no tanto.

Aun así, le correspondía a Sasuke y no a Kurenai atenderla, y sabía que su amiga tenía otras obligaciones, además de su trabajo como freelance.

_-Kurenai, si tienes cosas que hacer, podré apañármelas sola _-sugirió.

Kurenai la miró con incredulidad.

_-¡Si ni siquiera puedes ir al baño por tu propio pie! ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por mis obligaciones y dejarte cuidar? Estás muy enferma. Nadie va a pensar menos de ti porque tengas la gripe._

A Hinata no le apetecía escuchar razonamientos. La fiebre le estaba subiendo otra vez, los huesos y los músculos le dolían, y se movió con desazón entre las sábanas. Al reconocer los síntomas, Kurenai empezó a humedecerle la frente.

La fiebre desorientaba a Hinata. El tiempo se volvió elástico, haciendo que unos pocos minutos parecieran eternos o que varias horas transcurrieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En una ocasión, se despertó y vio a Konohamaru leyendo junto a su cama.

-_ ¿Qué haces que no estás en el colegio?_

Konohamaru alzó la vista.

_-Son las tres de la mañana del sábado. He hecho un poco de té, ¿quieres beber un poco?_

Hinata gimió, porque hacía tres días que intentaba tomar té y no conseguía digerirlo. Pero estaba tan sedienta que dijo:

_-Por favor._

Konohamaru le llevó un dedo de té en una taza y Hinata se lo tomó.

_-¿Esto es todo lo que puedo beber?_

_-Por el momento. Si lo mantienes en el estómago durante media hora, te daré otro sorbo. He estado leyendo sobre la gripe_ -dijo.

Bueno, eso lo explicaba. Y funcionó, a pesar de que Kurenai llevaba tres días dándole té de beber infructuosamente. Sintió náuseas pero no vomitó, y se quedó dormida otra vez antes de que Konohamaru pudiera darle el segundo dedo de té. Se despertó varias horas después y vio a Sasuke sentado en el borde de la cama, con la mano en la frente de ella y el rostro moreno tenso de preocupación.

_-Te voy a contagiar -_dijo, sintiéndose obligada a hacer la acostumbrada advertencia, aunque nadie le había hecho caso y dudaba que Sasuke lo hiciera.

_-Yo nunca estoy enfermo_ -murmuró con expresión distraída, y Hinata emitió un sonido de contrariedad.

_-¡Lo que faltaba! La gente sana me saca de quicio. Konohamaru tampoco se pone nunca enfermo. Kurenai está vacunada contra la gripe. Debo de ser la única persona en todo Dallas que está en la cama._

_-En realidad, hay una epidemia de gripe_ –dijo Sasuke, al ver lo quejumbrosa que estaba. Tenía la piel seca y caliente, el pelo opaco y sin vida, y sombras oscuras bajo sus apagados ojos. Le llevó una taza a los labios-. Bebe.

Bebió, y el sabor fresco le resultó delicioso.

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Poleo menta. Lo ha hecho Konohamaru._

Le dolía tanto la espalda que se tumbó de costado, e hizo una mueca de dolor al buscar una posición más cómoda.

_-Siento que Kurenai te dijera que volvieras a casa. No es más que gripe, no neumonía como ella te dijo, y creo que ya estoy mejor._

_-Todavía estás muy enferma, y prefiero estar aquí contigo_ -le frotó la espalda sabiendo, sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, que le dolía.

Hinata se quedó dormida enseguida.

Durmió durante horas, y estaba alicaída e irritable cuando se despertaba. La fiebre subía y bajaba como un yoyó, y en el momento más álgido, se quedó aturdida. Sasuke la desnudó y la bañó con agua fresca y, cuando se sintió más despejada, se arriesgó a darle una aspirina para bajarle la fiebre. Durante un par de horas, Hinata afirmó sentirse mejor, y se sentó en una silla mientras él cambiaba las sábanas. Le dio una galleta salada y más poleo menta y, después, se quedó dormida.

Sasuke la veló hasta que empezaron a cerrársele los ojos. No se atrevía a dejarla sola pero, si dormía en el suelo, temía no despertarse cuando Hinata empezara a agitarse por la fiebre. Sin vacilar, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama con ella; se tumbó de costado y apoyó una mano sobre su cuerpo enfermo, para saber cuándo empezaba a dar vueltas.

Lo despertó en dos ocasiones durante la noche; se retorcía, intentando buscar la postura menos dolorosa. Una de las veces, le dio un ataque de tos, y Sasuke torció los labios al oír el sonido áspero y grave. ¡No era de extrañar que Kurenai se hubiese alarmado!

_-¡Estoy bien!_ -dijo Hinata con agresividad, con expresión rebelde en su rostro delgado y paliducho. Sasuke le puso la mano en la mejilla, creyendo que le estaba subiendo la fiebre otra vez, porque no había dicho nada para enojarla.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda-._ Odio estar enferma._

_-Lo sé -_la tranquilizó.

_-Estás durmiendo en mi cama_ -lo acusó-. _Me mentiste. Dijiste que no podías dormir con ninguna mujer. Siempre he querido que durmieras conmigo, pero no querías dar tu brazo a torcer. ¿Qué haces aquí ahora, cuando no tengo ganas de jugueteos?_

Sasuke no pudo contenerse, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le acercó la taza a los labios y la sostuvo mientras ella bebía con fruición.

_-Ya veo que he escogido un mal momento. Pero no sabes cómo vas a lamentar lo que has dicho cuando te recuperes._

_-Lo sé_ -corroboró Hinata, e hizo pucheros-. _Pero es la verdad. Sasuke, ¿cuándo me voy a poner bien? ¡Estoy tan harta de estar dolorida! Me duelen las piernas, la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza, la garganta, el estómago, los ojos... ¡hasta la piel! ¡No puedo más!_

_-No lo sé, cariño. Puede que mañana. ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?_

_-Sí -_accedió enseguida_-. Y las piernas. Me alivia mucho._

Sasuke le quitó el camisón y la ayudó a tumbarse boca abajo. Le masajeó el cuerpo con suavidad y, aunque había perdido un peso que no le sobraba, se sorprendió admirando los contornos limpios y delicados de su figura. Tenía unas piernas fantásticas, largas, delgadas y torneadas. Su trasero era una obra de arte femenina, con la forma ideal para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Posó una mano sobre una nalga de satén y, a pesar de su estado, Hinata sonrió un poco.

_-Me gusta. Me gusta que me toques. Cuando esté mejor, ¿me harás el amor otra vez?_

_-Puedes apostar lo que quieras_ -dijo Sasuke en un susurro. Se inclinó hacia delante para masajearle la espalda y sintió sus frágiles costillas bajo la piel.

_-Te he deseado durante años_ -dijo Hinata, con la voz un poco amortiguada por la almohada, y Sasuke interrumpió el masaje durante unos instantes-. _Tenía que ser un poco antipática contigo para que Ino no lo adivinara._

_-Lo hiciste aún mejor_ -comentó Sasuke con pesar-. _Conseguiste que yo tampoco lo adivinara. ¿Desde cuándo me deseas?_

_-Desde que te conocí -_Hinata bostezó y se le cerraron los párpados.

_-Entonces, estamos empatados_.

Hinata sonrió y se quedó dormida. En lugar de despertarla para volver a ponerle el camisón, Sasuke los cubrió a los dos con las mantas, apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a ella. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Detestaría que Hinata enfermara muy a menudo, pero trababa unas conversaciones muy interesantes cuando estaba griposa. Hacía confesiones que no podría haberle sacado ni con tenazas de haber estado más lúcida. Sasuke sabía que no podría olvidarlas, y esperaba que ella tampoco lo hiciera.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba mucho mejor, sin un ápice de náuseas y solo un poco de fiebre. Durmió durante casi todo el día y, cuando se despertó, Sasuke le dio de comer un caldo de pollo. Hinata arrugó la nariz.

_-Esto es comida de inválidos. ¿Cuándo podré tomar algo más consistente, como gelatina? ¿O un plátano machacado?_

Sasuke se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

-_Por ahí no paso. Soy incapaz de machacar un plátano._

_-Está bien_ -accedió Hinata enseguida, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro demacrado-._ Me olvidaré de los plátanos si dejas que me dé un baño y me lave el pelo._

Sasuke empezó a negarse, pero ella ya había adivinado la respuesta y la luz había desaparecido de su rostro. Sasuke suspiró y se echó atrás. Estaba demasiado débil para lavarse sola, pero comprendía cómo debía de sentirse.

_-Te ayudaré después de que te tomes este caldo_ -accedió, y ella volvió a sonreír de inmediato.

Si había esperado verla incómoda por las confesiones que había hecho, Sasuke se llevó una decepción. Pensó que quizá no recordaría su conversación con mucha claridad, porque había estado febril y desorientada, pero quería que la recordara. Para disipar la duda, murmuró:

\- _¿Te acuerdas de haber estado hablando conmigo anoche?_

Por primera vez en varios días, sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor, pero no bajó los ojos. Se recostó en la almohada y sostuvo su mirada.

_-Sí, me acuerdo._

_-Bien -_fue todo lo que dijo.

Llenó la bañera de agua tibia, la llevó en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño y la dejó con cuidado en el agua. Se apoyó en la pared y contempló cómo Hinata se enjabonaba y se aclaraba ella sola; al menor indicio de desmayo, la sacaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la bañera. Pero Hinata terminó de bañarse sin incidentes y levantó los brazos hacia él.

_-Ya está._

La naturalidad con la que le pidió ayuda lo dejó sin aliento... eso, y el que sus senos, altos y redondos, se elevaran con el movimiento. La sacó de la bañera, la dejó de pie delante de él y la envolvió con una toalla grande y esponjosa.

_-Ahora, el pelo_ -dijo Hinata con determinación.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y Sasuke le lavó el pelo, pero era tan largo que costaba aclararlo, así que resolvió el problema desnudándose y metiéndose en la ducha con ella.

_-Deberíamos haberte lavado el pelo primero -gruñó._

_-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió_ -se disculpó Hinata. Parecía tan frágil de pie en la ducha que la atrajo con suavidad hacia él y la envolvió con los brazos. Ella le puso las manos en la cintura y suspiró de felicidad.

_-Me alegro de que hayas venido._

_-Mmm. Debería darte unos buenos azotes por no haberme llamado el primer día que tuviste la gripe_ -murmuró-. _¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_-Pensé que no te haría gracia que te interrumpiera mientras trabajabas. Sabía que no me estaba muriendo, aunque Kurenai se resistiera a creerlo._

Sasuke vaciló; después, la hizo ponerse de puntillas para poder tomar posesión de su boca con avidez, mientras el agua caía en regueros por sus rostros.

-_Tú me importas más que el trabajo_ -gruñó-._ Eres mi esposa y no quiero que enfermes. La próxima vez que no me llames cuando me necesites, te llevarás un buen varapalo._

_-Qué miedo_ -bromeó Hinata.

Sasuke cerró el grifo de la ducha y la secó deprisa, para que no se enfriara. Después, le secó pacientemente el pelo con un cepillo y un secador, hasta que brilló como seda pura.

Pero cuando intentó ponerle el camisón para meterla de nuevo en la cama, Hinata se rebeló.

_-¡Quiero ponerme ropa normal y sentarme en el salón como cualquier persona, y quiero leer el periódico!_

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie y parecía un fantasma, pero era innegable la mueca de obstinación con la que lo miraba. Sasuke suspiró, preguntándose por qué una mujer por lo general, apacible e incluso dócil podía volverse tan rebelde solo porque tenía la gripe. Quería obligarla a permanecer en cama, pero también quería hacerla feliz.

_-Haremos un trato_ -sugirió, tratando de mantener la voz tranquilizadora-_. Podrás estar en el salón si te pones el camisón y la bata, porque no creo que aguantes mucho tiempo sentada, ¿de acuerdo?_

Hinata estaba hasta la coronilla de los camisones, pero sabía que si no aceptaba el trato, acabaría otra vez en la cama, así que cedió. Sasuke tenía los labios apretados mientras la ayudaba a ponerse un camisón limpio y una bata. Buscó las pantuflas y se las puso.

_-Puedo andar_ -protestó Hinata cuando la levantó en brazos. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada intensa con la que le advertía que no debía tentar a la suerte.

_-Podrás andar la próxima vez._

Hinata se rindió, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y apoyó el rostro en su hombro cálido. Sonrió un poco; estar en los brazos de Sasuke no era ningún sacrificio.

Descubrió que no podía concentrarse en la lectura; le exigía demasiado esfuerzo, y las manos no dejaban de temblarle, así que desistió.

Pero resultaba agradable estar en otra habitación, y estar sentada. Sasuke encendió la chimenea, y el alegre titileo de las llamas la hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Después, Sasuke se acomodó junto a ella en el sofá y se dispuso a leer en silencio el periódico.

Pasados quince minutos, empezó a sentirse cansada y somnolienta, pero no quería volver a la cama. Se tumbó de costado y apoyó la mejilla en el regazo de Sasuke. Él le puso la mano en la cabeza y la peinó con los dedos.

_-¿Quieres acostarte?_

_-No, todavía no. Estoy a gusto._

Él estaba más que a gusto, pensó, tragando saliva. Contempló la brillante cabeza que tenía en el regazo y pensó en lo que le gustaría que Hinata estuviera haciendo. Intentó controlar sus pensamientos, pero con la mejilla apoyada como la tenía, era una batalla perdida.

Ella también lo sabía, la muy pícara. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la mejilla y Sasuke se estremeció al sentir el roce delicado de sus dedos. Sorprendió la diminuta sonrisa que se le escapó, aunque enseguida volvió a ponerse seria, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Dejó el periódico a un lado y la sentó sobre su regazo.

_-Hinata Uchiha, eres una provocadora. Sabes muy bien que no voy a hacer nada hasta que no estés mucho mejor, así que para ya, ¿quieres?_

_-Es que te he echado de menos_ -repuso, como si eso lo explicara todo. Abrazada a él, sabía que todo iba a salir bien. No tenía ninguna preocupación cuando Sasuke la abrazaba. Buscó un hueco en su hombro para la cabeza y se adormeció.

Sasuke la abrazó durante un rato, reconociendo lo mucho que había echado de menos estrecharla contra su pecho. Casarse había sido una genial idea. Volver a casa, al calor de Hinata, era una perspectiva irresistible.

Apenas se movió cuando por fin la metió en la cama, pero se despertó con hambre cuando Kurenai y Konohamaru fueron a verla dos horas después. Se sentaron todos en la cocina, alrededor de la minúscula mesa de desayuno, mientras Hinata tomaba una taza de caldo. Se quejó y le prepararon una tostada, sin mantequilla, y su estómago acogió con júbilo el primera alimento consistente que había tomado en casi toda la semana. Alzó la vista del plato y sorprendió a todos mirándola; avergonzada, soltó la tostada.

_-¿Por qué me miráis así?_

_-Me alegra verte comer_ -dijo Kurenai con sinceridad-._ ¡Creía que te estabas muriendo!_

_-Solo tenía la gripe_ -la regañó Hinata-._ ¿No has visto nunca a un griposo?_

Kurenai se quedó pensativa; por fin, se encogió de hombros.

_-No. Konohamaru nunca está enfermo._

Hinata lanzó una mirada de enojo a Konohamaru, que sonrió con amabilidad. Konohamaru siempre era amable, como si se sintiera obligado a tratar con bondad a los simples mortales. No, no era una obligación... simplemente, tenía buen corazón.

La visita no duró mucho, porque Hinata se cansaba fácilmente. Cuando se fueron, se resistió a volver a la cama. Se dirigió al salón y, en aquella ocasión, logró leer el periódico. Se quedó levantada, por pura fuerza de voluntad, hasta la hora en que acostumbraba a acostarse; después, dejó que Sasuke la ayudara a ir a su habitación.

Sasuke salió para apagar las luces y comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave; Hinata estaba adormecida cuando regresó a su cuarto y empezó a desnudarse, pero abrió los ojos cuando Sasuke apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con ella. De repente, estaba completamente despierta y tenía el corazón desbocado. Estaba mucho mejor; no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella durante la noche, y era imposible que Sasuke no lo supiera. La atrajo a sus brazos y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Le rozó la frente con un leve beso.

_-Buenas noches_ -murmuró.

¡Iba a dormir con ella! Tenía miedo incluso de pensarlo. Había habido indicios de que empezaba a encariñarse con ella; pensándolo bien, hacía tiempo que no veía la expresión lúgubre que indicaba que estaba pensando en Ino y en los niños. ¿Estaría el tiempo obrando el milagro? Si por fin Sasuke estaba superando su dolor, sería capaz de volver a amar, y ella gozaba de una gran ventaja sobre las demás mujeres.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_ -preguntó Sasuke con voz somnolienta, mientras le acariciaba el brazo-_. El corazón te late como una locomotora. Lo noto._

_-Me he agotado -_alcanzó a decir Hinata, y apretó el costado todavía más contra él. La seguridad que hallaba en su cuerpo cálido y fuerte empezó a serenarla, y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque intentó convencerlo de que se encontraba mucho mejor y podía quedarse sola en casa, Sasuke llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que no iría a la oficina aquel día.

-_Voy a quedarme -_le dijo a Hinata con firmeza después de colgar el teléfono-._ A ver, ¿qué te apetece desayunar?_

_-¡Lo que sea! ¡Me muero de hambre!_

Tomó un desayuno casi normal, y decidió que la comida era la respuesta a todos los problemas. Se sentía mucho más fuerte, capaz de andar sin tambalearse y, aparte de un ligero dolor de cabeza y toses puntuales, se encontraba bien.

Sasuke trabajó en el salón, desperdigando papeles a su alrededor, en lugar de en el pequeño estudio, como tenía por costumbre. Hinata sabía que no quería perderla de vista, y la idea le agradó mucho. Recibir mimos tenía sus ventajas.

A eso de las doce del mediodía, le entró sueño y dormitó en el sillón en el que había estado leyendo. Sasuke alzó la vista, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y se levantó para llevarla a la cama. Hinata se despertó cuando empezó a desnudarla, pero no protestó cuando la obligó a ponerse un camisón. Se quedó dormida antes de que Sasuke la cubriera con las mantas.

Durmió durante casi cuatro horas. Se despertó para ir al cuarto de baño, y bebió varios vasos de agua; tenía la impresión de que no podría saciar su sed. Todavía somnolienta, regresó a la cama, y acababa de cubrirse con la sábana cuando la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró en el dormitorio.

_-Me había parecido oírte trajinar_ -dijo, al ver que estaba despierta. Se acercó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó el rostro con suavidad. No había rastro de fiebre. Estaba caliente, pero era el rubor cálido del sueño.

Hinata se estiró con pereza; después se incorporó y le puso las manos en los hombros para abrazarlo. Al estirarse, la delgada tela del camisón se había adherido a sus senos y, en aquellos momentos, Sasuke sentía las suaves curvas apretadas contra él. La estrechó entre sus brazos y le levantó la barbilla para besarla. Hinata se entregó al beso; abrió los labios para aceptar la intrusión de su lengua. Sasuke siguió besándola, cada vez con más fuerza, con más pasión. Con suavidad, la tumbó otra vez en la cama y se inclinó al mismo tiempo que ella, sin cortar el contacto de sus labios. Hinata sintió cómo cerraba una mano cálida en torno a su pecho, y arqueó la espalda.

Hacía siglos que Sasuke no le hacía el amor; el resfriado que había precedido a la gripe también la había incomodado bastante y Sasuke la había dejado tranquila.

-_Sí_ -dijo junto a sus labios, al tiempo que tiraba de su camisa-._ Por favor, no pares._

_\- No pensaba hacerlo_ -comentó Sasuke con voz ronca; se incorporó y se despojó de la inoportuna camisa. La tiró al suelo; se levantó para desabrocharse los pantalones y se los quitó. Hinata lo contempló con ojos soñadores, sintiendo un hormigueo de excitación por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó el camisón para regalarse la vista con el cuerpo esbelto y suave que era solo suyo. Le acarició la piel sedosa; por fin, se llenó las manos con sus senos y se inclinó para besarlos antes de lamerle los pezones. Ahogándose en un torbellino de placer, Hinata lo atrajo hacia ella, buscando la unión de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se levantaron, se sentía satisfecha en todos los poros de la piel, y la satisfacción era evidente en su rostro. Estaba radiante, con la piel resplandeciente por las caricias de Sasuke.

Mientras cenaban, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. Él era el responsable de aquel semblante y lo sabía. Cuando Hinata lo miraba de aquella manera, algo se agitaba en su pecho. Había querido traspasar las barreras de su reserva para encontrar el ardor de su pasión, pero había encontrado mucho más. La princesa de hielo había desaparecido y una mujer que resplandecía con sus caricias había ocupado su lugar. ¿Estaría enamorándose de él? La idea le gustaba. La abnegación de una mujer como ella no se podía tomar a la ligera. Su amor llenaría de calor sus días, le proporcionaría un remanso de ternura y seguridad, un bálsamo para los amargos recuerdos del pasado.

Mientras se duchaba y se preparaba para acostarse, Hinata se preguntó si Sasuke dormiría con ella también aquella noche. Estaba temblando, dominada por el deseo. Si Sasuke regresaba a su propio cuarto aquella noche, no lo soportaría, no después de haber pasado las dos mejores noches de su vida. Se había comportado como si de verdad se preocupara por ella, y Hinata había vislumbrado el paraíso. Si las puertas se cerraban de nuevo y se quedaba fuera, no sabía si podría recuperarse del golpe.

Un toque de nudillos en la puerta la sobresaltó.

\- _¿Vas a pasarte la noche ahí dentro? -_preguntó Sasuke, con impaciencia en la voz.

Hinata abrió la puerta e inspiró con aspereza al verlo apoyado en la pared, completamente desnudo. Era asombroso, alto y fuerte, con una espesura viril de rizos negros en el pecho. Respirando con dificultad, soltó la toalla con la que se había envuelto y descolgó el camisón, pero también lo soltó.

_-No creo que lo necesite_ -dijo con voz trémula.

_-Yo tampoco_ -el regocijo brilló en los ojos de Sasuke durante un momento, mientras le tendía la mano, pero fue absorbido por una emoción mucho más intensa cuando ella entró en el círculo de sus brazos.

Hicieron el amor, se quedaron dormidos, y Sasuke no hizo ningún intento por irse a su habitación. Se despertó pasada la medianoche y volvió a poseerla, hundiéndose en ella antes de que estuviera del todo lúcida, disfrutando de su entrega espontánea. Prolongó el acto en aquella ocasión, utilizando su destreza para llevarla poco a poco a la cumbre del placer. Hinata estaba rodeada de una nebulosa de gozo mientras Sasuke le acariciaba los senos y los lamía de la forma que a ella le gustaba, mientras la acariciaba y la tocaba hasta hacerla gritar. Sus embestidas lentas y regulares la estaban matando; la llevaba al borde mismo de la satisfacción, pero sin ir más.

Se aferró a él con manos húmedas y frenéticas, suplicando la liberación. Sasuke la sujetó por las caderas, para no dejar que acelerara el ritmo, y la besó en profundidad. Después, separó los labios el espacio justo para ordenarle con voz grave.

_-Dime que me quieres._

La respuesta de Hinata fue automática; surgió de una honda reserva de ansia primitiva que no podía controlar. Sin pensarlo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la importancia de la pregunta de Sasuke y de su propia respuesta, gimió:

_-Sí, te quiero._

Sasuke se estremeció, y las suaves palabras desencadenaron pequeñas explosiones que anunciaban la proximidad de su propia satisfacción.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de ella y la levantó para que recibiera sus profundas embestidas.

_-¡Repítelo!_

_-Te quiero... Te... quiero..._ -se quedó sin voz, y un grito ahogado emergió de su garganta. Al sentir las sensuales convulsiones internas que señalaban la liberación de Hinata, Sasuke gimió, apretó los dientes y se entregó a su propio placer.

Tendida bajo el cuerpo pesado de Sasuke, Hinata empezó a tomar plena conciencia de lo que había dicho, y un gélido pánico la dominó.

_-Sasuke...lo que he dicho..._

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de sus senos con el rostro marcado por la satisfacción.

_-Quería saberlo. Pensé que me querías, pero quería oírtelo decir._

Hinata contuvo el aliento al oír el tono posesivo de su voz.

_-¿No te importa?_ -susurró.

Sasuke le retiró un luminoso mechón de pelo del rostro y se entretuvo recorriendo el contorno de sus suaves labios con el dedo.

_-Es más de lo que esperaba cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo_ -reconoció-. _Pero sería un estúpido si no me gustara. Eres una mujer cálida, cariñosa e increíble, señora Uchiha, y quiero todo lo que me puedas dar._

Lágrimas ardientes y cegadoras afloraron a sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sasuke las secó con suavidad, un poco conmovido por la confianza y la devoción que Hinata le ofrecía. Preso de una nueva oleada de pasión, y en un intento de consolarla, volvió a hacerle el amor.

Sasuke ya se había ido a la oficina y Hinata se estaba dando prisa para poder abrir la tienda a su hora, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían distrayéndola. Se quedaba de pie en medio de una habitación, con la mirada perdida y soñadora, en lugar de darse prisa por maquillarse o vestirse, como debería estar haciendo. Sasuke no había dicho que la amara, pero su intuición de mujer le decía que el deseo que había pedido en los rincones más profundos de su corazón, en la oscuridad de incontables noches, estaba haciéndose realidad. Sasuke empezaba a quererla. Un hombre no trataba a una mujer con la ternura y la paciencia que él había dejado entrever si no sentía algo más que cierto respeto y agrado. La intimidad de su vida en pareja había tendido una red que lo había acercado a ella y los había unido. Se sentía tan feliz, casi cegada de puro gozo.

Volviendo otra vez a la realidad, se dirigió a la cómoda para sacar un sujetador y acertó a ver la pequeña caja de píldoras.

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Casi se me olvida!_ -exclamó, y sacó la caja.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta y la caja resbaló de su mano repentinamente floja. Había tomado la píldora por última vez el primer día de la gripe, aunque dudaba que la hubiera asimilado.

Se había saltado seis píldoras. Angustiada, hurgó en el cajón en busca del prospecto y lo encontró al fondo del todo.

Si se saltaba más de tres píldoras, debía dejar de tomarlas, esperar hasta el cuarto día del siguiente ciclo y empezar a tomarlas otra vez con normalidad. La concepción era improbable, pero no imposible, así que había que tomar otras precauciones para prevenir un embarazo. Hinata leyó las instrucciones una y otra vez, tratando de serenarse. Improbable, pero no imposible. Intentó olvidar las tres últimas palabras y se concentró en el tranquilizador_ «improbable_».

Pensó en la cara que pondría Sasuke cuando se lo dijera y enseguida supo que, estuviera bien o mal, no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de darle esa preocupación. La expresión que había visto en su rostro cuando la joven madre pronunció el nombre de Itachi le había desgarrado el corazón, y todavía recordaba lo mucho que le había dolido que Sasuke rechazara su consuelo.

Pero tendría que decírselo. El alma se le cayó a los pies al comprender que, si había que tomar otro tipo de precauciones, la explicación era necesaria. Cuando pensó en su reciente compenetración y en la posibilidad de que se echara a perder, cerró los puños con dolor. «Ahora, no. Por favor, ahora, no».

Se recompuso, se vistió y logró llegar a la tienda al mismo tiempo que Karui, a la hora exacta de apertura. No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por nada, porque enseguida la tienda se llenó de personas, algunas, clientes habituales que habían llegado a conocerla y que se pasaban para interesarse por su salud. Compraron ovillos y patrones, botones antiguos, material para muñecas, clavos de acabado y marcos. Daba la impresión de que todos sus clientes habían esperado a que Hilos y Herramientas estuviera otra vez abierta en lugar de ir a otra tienda, y la idea conmovió a Hinata. Una mujer menuda y energética de al menos ochenta años le llevó una colcha de punto hecha con la lana más suave, en distintos tonos de verde, e insistió en regalársela.

-_Para que no te resfríes_ -le dijo la anciana, con centelleantes ojos de un azul desvaído.

Hinata casi lloró, y abrazó a la mujer. Había estado haciendo colchas de punto para que Hinata las vendiera, y sabía que el dinero que cobraba por ellas servía para complementar su reducida pensión. Significaba mucho que empleara su tiempo y materiales en hacerle un regalo.

Justo antes del almuerzo, Sasuke se presentó en la tienda. Hinata alzó la vista al oír la campanilla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo.

-_Vamos a tu despacho un minuto_ -dijo en voz baja, y Hinata llamó a Karui para que ocupara su puesto en la caja.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos en la minúscula habitación que usaba como despacho, Hinata lo miró con preocupación.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

-Tengo que irme, para ultimar todos los asuntos que dejé pendientes cuando vine a cuidar de ti -una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Podría habértelo dicho ahí fuera, pero quería besarte, y tal y como vaya besarte, no debería hacerla en público.

Hinata se quedó débil y se apoyó en su escritorio.

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a besarme?_ -dijo con voz ronca, casi en un murmullo.

Una expresión casi depredadora asomó al rostro de Sasuke, que estiró el brazo para correr el pestillo.

_-Desnuda._

Aquella noche, tendida sola en la cama, añorando el calor de Sasuke más de lo que habría creído posible, Hinata lo supo. Fue una revelación casi telepática, y se llevó la mano al estómago.

_-Sasuke, no sabes cuánto lo siento_ –susurró en la oscuridad vacía.

_-No es la primera vez que ocurre_ -dijo la doctora Tsunade con calma. Su propio examen médico le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, antes incluso de que las pruebas que estaban sobre su mesa lo hubieran confirmado-. _Te receté la píldora más suave del mercado; si las fechas coinciden, la concepción es posible si la toma se interrumpe, como ha ocurrido en tu caso. El embarazo es un hecho_.

Hinata estaba muy serena. Había dispuesto de varias semanas para acostumbrarse a la idea. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero había aceptado que albergaba una pequeña vida en su interior y ya la amaba. La había amado desde el momento de la concepción; ¿qué, sino amor, podía sentir hacia un hijo de Sasuke?

\- _Tendrás treinta y cuatro años cuando nazca el niño_ -prosiguió la doctora Tsunade-. _Es un poco tarde, para un primer embarazo, pero gozas de buena salud y no preveo ninguna complicación, aunque quiero vigilarte de cerca y hacerle varias pruebas al feto en las distintas fases de su desarrollo. Vendrás a verme dos veces al mes, en lugar de una. Ahora mismo, el único problema que contemplo es que, si el bebé es grande, es probable que haya que hacerte una cesárea. Tienes la pelvis muy estrecha._

Hinata la escuchaba, demasiado absorta en otros problemas para preocuparse todavía por el parto. Aún faltaban meses para que el niño naciera, y había una situación muy difícil que debía afrontar cuanto antes. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Sasuke? Más importante aún, ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse?

La doctora Tsunade le recetó suficientes vitaminas para resucitar a un muerto y, después, hizo algo insólito. La abrazó y le dio un beso solemne en la mejilla.

_-Buena suerte_ -dijo-._ Sé que deseabas tener un hijo hacía tiempo_.

Desde siempre. Lo había deseado desde siempre. ¡Sería una crueldad que tuviese que elegir entre Sasuke y el bebé!

Se lo dijo aquella misma noche. Había sentido una fuerte tentación de ocultárselo durante el mayor tiempo posible, de posponer el enfrentamiento y disfrutar de cada momento que pudiera con él, pero sabía que tenía derecho a saberlo. Si se lo ocultaba, le costaría lo mismo, o quizá más, perdonarla por eso que por el embarazo. Decírselo no que fácil; lo intentó durante la cena, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Después de cenar, Sasuke fue a su estudio para mirar algunos papeles de la oficina y, pasados unos minutos, Hinata se decidió a entrar. Se lo dijo en muy pocas palabras.

Sasuke palideció intensamente.

\- _¿Cómo?_ -susurró.

-_Estoy embarazada_ -mantuvo la voz serena, y entrelazó los dedos gélidos para evitar que temblaran.

Sasuke soltó el bolígrafo y cerró los ojos. Pasado un momento, los abrió, y estaban negros, cargados de amargura.

_-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?_ –preguntó con aspereza. Se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y le dio la espalda; bajó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca.

La acusación fue un doloroso latigazo que la dejó sin habla. Hinata había sabido que sería un duro golpe para él, pero en ningún momento imaginó que Sasuke pudiera pensar que lo había hecho a propósito, en contra de sus deseos.

-_Sabías lo que pensaba_ -tenía los hombros contraídos-._ Lo sabías... pero lo hiciste de todas formas. ¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? ¿Para que hiciera de semental?_ -se dio la vuelta y dejó ver su rostro distorsionado por el dolor y la rabia- _¡Maldita sea, Hinata! ¡Esperaba que te tomara esas condenadas píldoras! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

Con voz débil, Hinata contestó:

-_Tuve la gripe. No podía tomar nada._

Sasuke se quedó helado. Tragó saliva mientras contemplaba la cara blanca de Hinata y la agonía que reflejaba su mirada. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo mucho que a ella debía de haberle dolido, lo asaltaron los remordimientos. Ella lo amaba. Jamás lo habría traicionado deliberadamente. Avanzó para abrazarla, pero Hinata retrocedió; levantó la mano para frenarlo.

_-Fui a ver a la doctora Tsunade esta mañana_ -dijo, con voz todavía débil e inexpresiva-._ Cuando tuve la gripe y no pude tomar la píldora, la interrupción de la toma permitió que tuviera lugar la ovulación... y la concepción_. Había ido al médico aquel mismo día y había tenido el valor de decírselo de inmediato; lo amaba lo bastante como para confesárselo. Pero Sasuke había reaccionado descargándose contra ella de algo que había sido más culpa suya que de Hinata. Si se hubiera molestado en pensarlo, habría sabido que no había sido capaz de tomar la píldora; pero el primer día que ella se había sentido mejor la había llevado a la cama. ¿Habría concebido entonces, se preguntó, o en las demás ocasiones en las que le había hecho el amor esa noche? ¿Al día siguiente, en su estrecha oficina abarrotada de papeles, con ella sentada en el borde de la mesa y su precioso rostro arrebolado, mientras él la poseía de forma brusca, apresurada y completamente satisfactoria?

_-Lo siento -_dijo con suavidad, deseando más que nada en el mundo no haber herido sus sentimientos. Vio la rigidez con la que mantenía la compostura, como si se' acorazara contra más ataques, y una insólita pena le encogió el corazón. En aquel momento, a pesar de su propio sufrimiento y desesperación, supo que la amaba, y sintió un deseo abrumador de suavizar su dolor. Despacio, se acercó de nuevo a ella, y en aquella ocasión, Hinata permitió que la abrazara.

La envolvió con sus brazos y deslizó las manos por su espalda esbelta, tratando de consolarla. Hinata no estaba llorando, y eso lo preocupaba más que si estuviera sollozando a lágrima viva, porque el llanto habría sido un escape para sus emociones. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y no lo abrazaba. Sasuke siguió acariciándole la espalda y murmurando palabras de consuelo en su oído, hasta que ella empezó a relajarse. Poco a poco, le puso las manos en los hombros. Tardó un tiempo en arrancarla de su silenciosa conmoción. Sin dejar de abrazarla, tranquilizándola con sus caricias, preguntó:

-_¿Has pedido hora ya?_

Hinata estaba confusa, no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería.

-_La doctora Tsunade quiere que la vea dos veces al mes._

Sasuke movió la cabeza.

_-Me refería a pedir hora para... para un aborto_ -a pesar de su sufrimiento, le costaba trabajo decirlo, y se estremeció por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer.

Hinata se apartó con brusquedad y lo miró, atónita.

_-¿Cómo_?

En ese momento, Sasuke comprendió que no se le había ocurrido la solución al problema, que ni siquiera lo había considerado, y una sensación fría se apoderó de él. Se alejó de Hinata; la negrura de sus ojos era un atisbo de su infierno interior.

_-No quiero que tengas ese bebé_ -dijo con crudeza-. _No lo quiero. No quiero ningún bebé, nunca._

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como un puñetazo en el pecho. Hinata intentó respirar, pero no podía. Lo miró sin verlo, con miedo a desmayarse, hasta que por fin logró tomar un poco de aire.

_-¡Sasuke, también es hijo tuyo! ¿Cómo puedes querer... ?_

_-No_ -lo interrumpió, con voz áspera por el dolor-. _Mis hijos están muertos. Vi cómo llenaban de tierra sus sepulturas. No puedo volver a pasar por eso. No puedo aceptar otro hijo, así que... no me pidas que lo intente. He aprendido a vivir sin ellos, sin mis hijos, pero ningún otro niño podrá nunca, ¡nunca!, reemplazarlos –_con el rostro crispado por la agonía, él también jadeaba como si le resultara casi imposible proseguir.

Luchó por recobrar el control y ganó, aunque tenía la frente empapada en sudor-._ Te quiero -_dijo, con más serenidad-_. Hinata, te quiero. Es más de lo que soñé que podría sentir otra vez. Amarte, tenerte, me ha dado una razón de vivir, una ilusión para seguir adelante cada día. Pero otro hijo... no. No puedo. No tengas el bebé. Si me quieres, no... no lo tengas._

Hinata se tambaleó, pero se enderezó con un arranque de determinación. Ninguna mujer debería oír jamás algo así, pensó con vaguedad. Ninguna mujer debería afrontar aquella decisión. Lo amaba y, precisamente por eso, amaba a su hijo. Comprendía su angustia, había visto su semblante en el entierro de sus hijos y sabía que habría muerto con ellos si hubiera podido. Pero saber y comprender no le facilitaba las cosas.

La miró con pura agonía infernal en la mirada y, de repente, tanto sus ojos como sus mejillas estaban húmedos.

_-Por favor_ -le suplicó a Hinata con voz trémula.

Hinata se mordió el labio hasta que se hizo sangre.

-No puedo -declaró.

Llegué, por fin con la conti, el próximo capitulo, es el último, asi que ya viene el gran final, espero y l ahistoria les haya gustado,

tanto como a mi.

como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, buenos deseos y criticas constructivas.

sin mas me despido de udtedes

ATTE: CLARITY-CHAN


	8. Chapter 8

Cap: 8

Declaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del gran maestro Masashi Kishimito, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que por cierto tampoco es mía, sino de la talentosa Linda Howard. Sin mas que disfruten la lectura.

Le plantó cara desde la otra punta del estudio, con un peso sobre los hombros que no sabía si podría soportar.

_-Haría cualquier cosa por ti_ -dijo con voz lenta y cautelosa-._ Excepto eso. Te quiero tanto que no podría lastimar nada que fuera tuyo, y este bebé es una parte de ti. Te he querido durante años, no solo durante los últimos meses, desde que estamos casados, sino antes de que te casaras con Ino o incluso la conocieras. Quería a Itachi y a Shane porque eran hijos tuyos -_movió la cabeza, un poco aturdida_-_. _Imagino que no dejaré de amarte, hagas lo que hagas. Si de verdad te resulta imposible aceptar a este bebé, la decisión es tuya. Pero yo soy incapaz de destruirlo._

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con movimientos lentos, como un anciano ralentizado por el peso de los años.

_-¿ y ahora qué?_ -preguntó con voz hueca.

-_La decisión es tuya_ -repitió Hinata. No podía creer la calma con la que hablaba, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared y lo sabía-._ Si quieres irte, en lugar de vivir conmigo, lo entenderé, y no dejaré de quererte, nunca. Si te quedas, intentaré... -_se le anudó la voz de repente y se interrumpió; respiró pesadamente antes de arriesgarse a hablar otra vez-. _Intentaré mantener al bebé alejado de ti, fuera de tu vista. Nunca te pediré que lo cuides ni que lo levantes en brazos. Te lo juro, Sasuke, ni siquiera tendrás que saber su nombre si no quieres. A todos los efectos, no serás padre._

_-No lo sé_ -dijo, abatido-. _Lo siento, pero no sé qué hacer_.

Pasó junto a ella y, un momento después, Hinata logró controlar las piernas lo bastante para seguirlo. Sasuke se detuvo antes de salir del apartamento; estaba cabizbajo. Sin mirarla, dijo:

-_Te quiero. Más de lo que te imaginas. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero.._. -hizo un gesto de impotencia con la mano-._ Algo murió dentro de mí cuando los perdí. Eran tan pequeños, y siempre buscaban mi protección. Era su padre, y a sus ojos, no había nada de lo que yo no fuera capaz. Pero cuando de verdad me necesitaron, no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantarlos en brazos... ¡cuando ya era demasiado tarde! -_hizo una mueca de dolor y se frotó los ojos, se secó las lágrimas derramadas por sus hijos-. _Tengo que irme. Tengo que estar solo unos días. Estaremos en contacto, de una forma u otra. Cuídate_ -por fin la miró, y lo que Hinata vio en sus ojos le hizo cerrar los puños para no gritar.

La puerta se había cerrado y habían pasado los minutos, pero Hinata seguía allí de pie, contemplando la superficie lisa de madera, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Había sabido que sería difícil, pero no había imaginado que la reacción de Sasuke sería tan intensa, ni su dolor tan amargo. La agonía que había visto en sus ojos era como un cuchillo que le cortaba la piel. Había dicho que la amaba. ¡Qué desgracia que le ofrecieran el cielo con una mano y se lo arrebataran con la otra!

Entró a rastras en el salón y se sentó, con el cuerpo aturdido por la conmoción; pero poco a poco fue volviendo a la vida. Si la amaba, existía la posibilidad de que volviera con ella: Ya había ocurrido un milagro; ¿otro sería demasiado pedir? Y si Sasuke seguía viviendo con ella, con el tiempo, la herida dejada por la pérdida de sus hijos se cerraría y podría amar a otro hijo, al hijo de Hinata. Pero cumpliría con su palabra. Si se quedaba, no lo obligaría a tratar al niño.

Sasuke no volvió a casa aquella noche. Hinata permaneció echada en la cama que había compartido con él todas las noches desde que tuviera la gripe y lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin haber pegado ojo y fue a la tienda, como de costumbre.

Karui reparó en su cara pálida y en los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto pero tuvo la discreción de no comentar nada. Atendió a casi todos los clientes mientras Hinata, recluida en su despacho, ponía al día los libros de cuentas. Incluso esa tarea resultaba dolorosa, porque le recordaba a Sasuke.

Había sido él quien había organizado los libros, había escogido el ordenador y había trabajado en aquel despacho todos los sábados... incluso era posible que la hubiese dejado embarazada sobre el escritorio en el que ella estaba trabajando.

Karui no se atrevió a preguntar, pero cuando Konohamaru se presentó por la tarde y la vio, se ofreció a ayudar.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_ -preguntó-. _¿Puedo hacer algo?_

Hinata sintió una oleada de amor hacia él. Que un chico de dieciséis años pudiera ser tan maravilloso escapaba a su comprensión. A Konohamaru podía sonreírle, y así lo hizo.

-_Estoy embarazada_.

Konohamaru acercó la otra silla que había en el minúsculo despacho y acomodó en ella su cuerpo musculoso.

_-¿ Y eso es malo?_

_-A mí me parece maravilloso_ -contestó Hinata con voz trémula-._ El problema es que Sasuke no lo quiere. Estuvo casado antes y tenía dos niños preciosos. Murieron en un accidente de tráfico hace casi tres años, y no soporta estar con niños desde entonces. Le resulta demasiado doloroso._

Los hermosos ojos de Konohamaru aparecían serenos, e infinitamente bondadosos.

_-No tires la toalla. No sabrá lo que siente de verdad hasta que no vea al bebé. Los bebés son muy especiales, ¿sabes?_

_-Sí, lo sé. Tú también_ -dijo Hinata.

Konohamaru le dedicó su hermosa y plácida sonrisa y salió del despacho para hacer sus tareas.

Pasó otra noche sin que Sasuke diera señales de vida, pero Hinata consiguió dormir, exhausta por la falta de sueño del día anterior y las necesidades de su cuerpo durante el embarazo. Con ánimo fatalista, comprendió que no podía hacer nada, que los dos estaban condicionados por la clase de personas que eran y las circunstancias de sus vidas. Ella había soñado toda su vida con tener un hogar seguro, un marido y unos hijos a los que amar, y se negaba a desistir. Habiendo vida, había esperanza... Debía intentarlo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, mientras regresaba a casa, se dio cuenta de que había llegado la primavera. El aire era fresco, pero no frío, y los árboles estaban echando brotes tiernos. Hacía meses, a últimos de agosto, se había quedado sentada en su despacho contemplando el paso de las estaciones como si fuera el paso de su vida, que se marchitaba y perecía con el otoño y el invierno, sin un futuro ni esperanza de amor, con solo un camino solitario ante ella. Había aprendido que después del invierno llegaba la primavera. El invierno había aportado el amor a su existencia y, con la primavera, había surgido una nueva vida, dentro de ella así como en la naturaleza. Se sintió más en paz; la sensación de continuidad de la vida misma la serenó.

Vio el coche de Sasuke en el aparcamiento. Con piernas trémulas, subió al piso. ¿Habría vuelto para quedarse o estaría haciendo las maletas? Consciente de que los minutos siguientes eran cruciales para su felicidad, abrió la puerta.

Un delicioso olor picante la recibió.

Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la cocina. Parecía mucho más delgado, aunque solo hacía dos días que no lo veía, y había arrugas de cansancio en su rostro. Pero estaba afeitado y todavía llevaba el pantalón de uno de sus trajes, además de una camisa azul clara, por lo que dedujo que había ido a la oficina, como de costumbre.

-_Espaguetis_ -dijo en voz baja, señalando la cocina con un ademán-_. Si no puedes comerlos, los tiraré a la basura e iremos a cenar a alguna parte._

_-Puedo comerlos -_dijo Hinata, en voz tan baja como la de Sasuke-. _Todavía no tengo náuseas._

Sasuke asintió; después, apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera muy cansado.

_-No quiero dejarte, nena. Quiero estar contigo, dormir contigo y contemplar tu hermoso rostro durante el desayuno. Pero no quiero saber nada del bebé -_dijo con determinación-_ No me hables de él, no me impliques en el embarazo. No quiero tener nada que ver._

_-Está bien -_accedió Hinata, demasiado conmocionada para decir nada más. Y se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, dejándolo reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta.

La cena transcurrió en tenso silencio. Hinata no le preguntó dónde había estado, ni por qué había tomado la decisión que había tomado, y él tampoco le dio ninguna explicación. Había dicho que quería dormir con ella, pero cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Hinata comprendió que debía de haberse referido a la acepción más cruda de la palabra, porque se retiró a su dormitorio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Intentó pensar en lo duro que había sido para él, en lugar de sentirse decepcionada, pero lo echaba de menos. Sin él, se sentía perdida; la cama era demasiado grande y fría. Para colmo, el embarazo estaba intensificando sus ansias físicas, como había leído en uno de los folletos que le había dado la doctora Tsunade. Quería a Rome como amante, no solo como compañero de cama.

Dos días después, Naruto fue a verla a la tienda.

-_Te invito a almorzar_ -anunció.

Hinata alzó la vista deprisa, a tiempo de ver la preocupación en su mirada antes de que la camuflara. Asintió y le dijo a Karui que iba a salir a almorzar.

La llevó a un restaurante pequeño y tranquilo; como era pronto, eran los únicos clientes, excepto un hombre que estaba sentado en un rincón, absorto en la lectura. Cuando la camarera los dejó solos, Naruto miró a Hinata con atención.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, claro -_contestó, perpleja.

-_Quería comprobarlo por mí mismo. Sasuke pasó dos noches en mi apartamento, y era lo más parecido a un fantasma que he visto nunca._

De modo que había estado en casa de Naruto.

Hinata le dio las gracias con abierta gratitud.

La media sonrisa de Naruto habría derretido las piedras.

_-Mi querida niña, sabes que destriparía dragones por ti, si quedara alguno por destripar. Dime lo que puedo hacer._

_-¿Conoces toda la historia?_

Naruto asintió.

-_Como ya te he dicho, Sasuke estaba conmocionado. Intenté obligarlo a tomar té, pero se negó, así que probé con whisky. No conseguí emborracharlo_ -reflexionó en voz alta-,_ ni siquiera con mi scotch favorito, pero dejó de parecer un zombi y empezó a hablar. Nadie me había hablado de su tragedia; cuando me contó lo que les ocurrió a su esposa y a sus dos hijos se me hizo casi intolerable, y no tengo fama de ser un sentimental _-por una vez, los ojos azules no brillaban con picardía-_. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo la primera noche. Trabajó al día siguiente, como si fuera un día normal, aunque él no estaba normal. Lo juro, era un peligro dirigirle la palabra. La noche siguiente me dijo que estabas embarazada._

Hinata giró el vaso de agua entre las manos; tenía la mirada triste.

-_ ¿Te dijo...?_

_\- Sí -_Naruto cubrió la mano de Hinata con la suya-._ Pensé que estaba loco, o que era un idiota, o las dos cosas. Si estuvieras embarazada de mi hijo, estaría rebosante de orgullo. Claro que no he sufrido lo que él._

_-Ino era mi mejor amiga -_susurró Hinata-._ Conocía a sus hijos. Fue... horrible._

_-Me contó tu ultimátum. Cielo, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Te lo has jugado todo, ¿verdad? Y has ganado._

_-Todavía no he ganado, no del todo. Tengo una segunda oportunidad, nada más._

_-Me dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con el bebé, que no estaba interesado en él. Si eso es cierto y alguna vez necesitas algo, llámame. Será un honor ser el padrino de tu hijo. Te llevaré al hospital, te sostendré la mano durante el parto, lo que quieras. ¿Te das cuenta_ -dijo con voz pensativa- _de lo que acabo de prometerte? Sasuke no es el único idiota. Claro que siempre puedo consolarme pensando que Sasuke es demasiado posesivo para permitir que otro hombre se acerque tanto a su mujer._

Hinata se echó a reír, conmovida por su preocupación.

_-Pobrecito. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta que pensaste en el parto, ¿verdad?_

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_-Soy muy galante, siempre que mi estómago me lo permita. _

Les sirvieron el almuerzo, y Hinata tomó el suyo con apetito, más hambrienta que otros días. Naruto hizo un ademán con el tenedor.

-_Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke estaba decidido a tener derechos exclusivos sobre ti. Después del trauma vivido, debía de estar desesperado por estar seguro de ti, por recuperar algo de estabilidad en su vida. No sabía que lo querías, ¿verdad?_

_-No, por aquel entonces, no. Ahora, sí._

_-Él también te quiere. Sé que no estaba enamorado cuando os casasteis, pero no es tonto, enseguida reconoció el tesoro que tenía. Sigue siendo un bárbaro, por supuesto, pero es endiabladamente listo, y la ineptitud es lo único que yo no puedo soportar. A veces, me irrita darme cuenta de lo bien que me cae._

Naruto era un cielo; estaba utilizando su ingenio espontáneo y cáustico para animarla y tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo. Y era sincero cuando decía que quería ayudarla. Hinata se sentía afortunada por estar rodeada de amigos que se preocupaban tanto por ella como por Sasuke.

Quizá Sasuke se sintiera entre la espada y la pared, pero lo cierto era que la gente se preocupaba por él y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo. Naruto había querido que Hinata supiera que Sasuke había pasado las dos noches con él tanto para ayudar a su amigo como para tranquilizarla a ella. No quería que el matrimonio de Sasuke se tambaleara por culpa de una conclusión errónea.

_-Eres un hombre maravilloso_ -dijo Hinata, y bromeó-._ Lo que necesitas es una maravillosa mujer texana que te haga olvidar tus desilusiones._

Naruto le dirigió una mirada larga y burlona.

-_Cielo, mis desilusiones se la lleva el viento en más de una ocasión y, para tu información, he conocido a una maravillosa mujer texana. La llevaría a casa para que conociera a mi familia, pero primero debo amansarla. O desbravarla, como decís los texanos._

La perspectiva de ver al sofisticado Naruto con una temperamental texana resultaba fascinante.

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante, con una multitud de preguntas en los labios, pero él enarcó una ceja.

-_No, no conseguirás tirarme de la lengua_ -dijo con suavidad-._ ¿Vas a tomar algo más?_

Sasuke fue a su cama aquella noche y le hizo el amor con mucha suavidad. Hinata se aferró a él, respondiendo con ansiedad. Después, cuando Sasuke se disponía a marcharse, le puso la mano en el brazo.

_-Por favor, todavía no. Quédate conmigo un poco más_.

Vaciló, pero volvió a tumbarse y la atrajo a sus brazos.

_-No quiero lastimarte_ -dijo en la oscuridad, con una voz como terciopelo áspero-. _Te deseo; demasiado. Si me quedo, volveremos a hacer el amor._

Sasuke empezaba a verlo de otra manera, pensó Hinata. Al principio de su matrimonio, siempre había eludido la expresión «hacer el amor». Le frotó los rizos de vello de su pecho con la mejilla; después, con ternura, le mordisqueó un pezón.

_\- Eso espero_ -dijo, con una sonrisa en la voz-._ Me gustaría qué volvieras a dormir conmigo, siempre que te sientas cómodo._

Sasuke enredó los dedos en los cabellos de Hinata y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_-¿Cómodo? Así es como me siento contigo_ -tomó la mano de Hinata y la guió hacia su sexo.

Estaba ansioso, como si no acabaran de hacer el amor-._ No es muy cómodo, pero ese es el efecto que produces en mí. Si físicamente no estás en condiciones para pasar la noche como a mí me gustaría, será mejor que me vaya._

_-Lo estoy_ -susurró, y empezó a moverse sobre él-. _Estoy en perfectas condiciones._

Tuvo cuidado con ella, conteniendo su vigor y no dejándole que hiciera gran cosa. Hinata sabía que solo se preocupaba por ella, no por el bebé, pero aun así, estaba conmovida. En la oscuridad, Sasuke le dijo que la amaba y, cuando por fin se quedaron dormidos, la mantuvo pegada a su costado. El embarazo la obligó a levantarse en varias ocasiones durante la noche, y siempre que volvía a la cama, lo encontraba despierto. Sin decir palabra, volvía a abrazarla.

Cuando fue a su cita quincenal con la doctora Tsunade, la ginecóloga le hizo un examen completo y, después, le dio el visto bueno.

_-Perfecto_ -declaró-._ ¿Alguna náusea matutina? _

_-Nada._

_-Bien. Sigamos así._

_-¿Por que quieres verme cada dos semanas?_

_-Por tu edad, y porque es tu primer hijo. Sé que solo me estoy curando en salud, pero quiero traer a ese niño al mundo en noviembre. Tómate las vitaminas y haz un descanso de treinta minutos con los pies en alto cada dos horas. Y no hay excusa que valga._

Tomarse media hora de descanso en la tienda era un tanto dudoso, hasta que los clientes averiguaron que estaba embarazada. Le contó a Karui lo que la doctora Tsunade le había dicho y, muy pronto, a las once en punto de la mañana, Karui o alguna clienta le decía:

_-Es la hora de tu descanso._

El bebé empezaba a ser un proyecto de la comunidad. Kurenai se pasaba a verla una vez al día, Naruto se presentaba sin avisar, Karui y sus clientas le recordaban sus descansos y Konohamaru supervisaba toda la operación. Si levantaba algún peso, Konohamaru acababa enterándose, y su leve regañina tenía el poder de hacerla sentir como si un rayo pudiera fulminarla en cualquier momento.

Estaba en el cuarto mes, cuando Sasuke regresó a casa más pronto de lo habitual. Era miércoles por la tarde, y la tienda estaba cerrada. Hinata estaba cambiando los papeles de los estantes y estaba a cuatro patas, con el torso entero metido dentro del armario. Sasuke la miró, se inclinó para sujetarla por la cintura y la sacó con firmeza.

_-Voy a buscar a alguien para que haga las tareas de la casa _-dijo con calma-. _Mañana._

La idea le hizo gracia.

_-Millones de mujeres en todo el mundo hacen las tareas de la casa hasta el día mismo que dan a luz._

_-Tú no eres millones de mujeres_ –dijo Sasuke-. _Si no viajara tanto, sería diferente. Puedo ayudarte cuando estoy en casa, pero cuando estoy fuera, quiero saber que no estás encaramándote a ningún armario, ni metiendo la cabeza entre las baldas. _

Lo había hecho antes, cuando no estaba embarazada, pero no lo dijo. Que sepreocupara por ella a causa del embarazo era muy buena señ se debía a que hubiera perdido fluidez de sus movimientos, porque aunque ya estaba de cuatro meses, solo había ganado un kilo de peso y seguía llevando la misma ropa de siempre. La única indicación visible de que estaba embarazada era que tenía los senos henchidos y más sensibles, lo cual parecía fascinar a inclinó y la besó.

_-Prométemelo_ -le dijo, y ella se lo prometió.

Sasuke estaba más callado que de costumbre, al mismo tiempo más unido y más distante. Hinata era incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero siempre que se iba de viaje, llamaba con más frecuencia de lo habitual. Cuando estaba en casa y tenía una cena de negocios, procuraba encargarse de que asistieran las esposas, para que Hinata no tuviera que pasar la noche sola. Siempre le ponía la mano en el hueco de la espalda cuando caminaban, y le ofrecía la mano cuando ella entraba o salía del coche. Pero nunca hacía ninguna pregunta sobre el bebé, o sobre su última revisión, ni siquiera sobre la fecha prevista para el parto aunque, si sabía contar, ya debía de haberlo calculado.

Hinata sabía que no podría disfrutar escogiendo nombres con él, ni especular sobre si sería niño o niña. Por otro lado, muchos padres no demostraban sentir ningún interés, o muy poco, en su hijo y luego se venían abajo cuando empezaba el parto. Hinata todavía albergaba esperanzas. Debía hacerlo, aunque sabía que el futuro no era prometedor; sobre todo, cuando tuviese que explicar a su pequeño que no había que molestar a papá... nunca.

Pero tenía que prepararse para su bebé, con o sin Sasuke, así que empezó a acondicionar el tercer dormitorio para su hijo. Para hacer hueco para la parafernalia infantil, le pidió a Konohamaru que la ayudara a mover varios muebles y los vendió en la tienda. Kurenai la llevó de compras, evocando sus experiencias medio olvidadas de embarazada para ayudar a Hinata a escoger lo que necesitaría. Compró una cama de bebé con un alegre sonajero incorporado, listo para fascinar al pequeño que ocuparía la cama. La cuna y la mecedora llegaron después. Un osito apareció una tarde en el asiento de pasajero de su coche, pero cuando Hinata buscó a Konohamaru con la mirada, ya había desaparecido. El osito enseguida ocupó la mecedora y recibió el nombre de Bubú.

Una noche, tratando de encontrar unos documentos que había traspapelado, Sasuke abrió la puerta del tercer dormitorio y encendió la luz. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento; después, apagó rápidamente la luz, retrocedió y cerró la puerta al salir. Se había quedado blanco como la pared. No volvió a abrir esa puerta.

Hinata le pidió a Kurenai que la acompañara a las clases de parto natural, que fuera su entrenadora y compañera. Kurenai inspiró con brusquedad.

-_¿Estás segura?_ -preguntó, complacida pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo-_. La verdad es que no sé nada sobre partos. Tuve a Konohamaru, sí, pero él ya lo tenía todo previsto -se sonrojó como una adolescente-. Parece absurdo, pero te aseguro que fue así. Rompí aguas a las ocho de la mañana, justo cuando el médico estaba haciendo la ronda en el hospital. Konohamaru siempre ha sido muy considerado. Nació a las nueve Y media, sin ninguna complicación y con muy poco esfuerzo por mi parte, solo unos cuantos empujones. Lloró él, solo, antes de que el médico pudiera obligarlo; después, empezó a lamerse el puño y se quedó dormido. Así de fácil._

Se miraron; Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco y, de repente, se echaron a reír.

Hinata hacía todos los ejercicios que la doctora Tsunade le había recomendado para fortalecer los abdominales Y los dorsales, y tomaba las vitaminas todos los días. A los cinco meses de embarazo, la doctora realizó una prueba relativamente sencilla (extrayendo una pequeña cantidad de líquido amniótico de la matriz de Hinata). El bebé era completamente normal, y la doctora confesó entonces que esa había sido su principal preocupación, pero todo iba como la seda.

Poco tiempo después, Sasuke la acomodó una noche entre sus brazos para dormir; Hinata tenía la cabeza sobre su amplio hombro y el cuerpo acurrucado junto al de él. Acababan de hacer el amor y estaba somnolienta, saciada. En aquel momento, el bebé dio una patada, la primera vez que se había movido con tanto vigor. Hinata había sentido pequeños movimientos durante varias semanas, pero nunca una patada con todas las de la ley. El minúsculo pie golpeó su abdomen allí donde estaba en contacto con el costado de Sasuke. Este se puso rígido y, después, se levantó corriendo de la cama, ahogando una maldición.

Encendió la luz y Hinata lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas incontroladas brillando en sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba sudando.

-_Lo siento_ -dijo con voz ronca. Se inclinó y la besó, y le acarició el pelo-. _Te quiero, pero no puedo soportarlo. Dormiré en mi habitación hasta que nazca el bebé._

Hinata intentó sonreír, a pesar de las lágrimas.

_-Lo entiendo. Yo también lo siento._

Dos días después, Sasuke se fue de viaje. Sería una ausencia prolongada. Hinata sospechaba que el se había ofrecido voluntario y, aun siendo así, tampoco podía culparlo. Las cosas se escapaban al control de Sasuke y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no prestar atención al embarazo, cada vez se la hacía más evidente. Hinata estaba cada vez más gruesa, Y tenía que ponerse prendas premamá. El bebé había cambiado sus hábitos nocturnos y su vida amorosa; no era de extrañar que Sasuke sintiera la necesidad de alejarse.

Durante la ausencia de Sasuke, Naruto la llamaba todos los días. Hinata nunca había recibido tantas atenciones, y todo por un embarazo perfectamente normal. Konohamaru la dirigía como un déspota benigno en la tienda y, como era verano y ya no tenía clases, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Siempre estaba en la tienda antes que ella, y solo se iba cuando Hinata cerraba. El único momento en que estaba sola era por las noches, cuando regresaba a su impoluto apartamento. Sasuke había contratado por fin a una asistenta, una mujer agradable de mediana edad a la que no le importaba recibir un buen sueldo por limpiar un apartamento que, de todas formas, casi nunca estaba desordenado. La señora Chui reconocía un buen trato cuando lo veía y el apartamento siempre estaba reluciente, la colada siempre hecha. De no ser por el interés y la distracción que le proporcionaba la tienda, Hinata se habría subido por las paredes.

Sasuke estuvo ausente durante tres semanas, las tres semanas más largas de la vida de Hinata, pero todo el mundo hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por animarla. No todos estaban plenamente al corriente de las circunstancias, solo Kurenai, Konohamaru y Naruto, pero sus clientes también la colmaban de atenciones. Si Sasuke hubiese esperado aquel hijo con solo una pizca de la ilusión que mostraban sus conocidos, habría estado rebosante de júbilo.

La llamó a la tienda un día para decirle rápidamente que estaba en una reunión pero que llegaría a casa al día siguiente. Hinata colgó y se echó a llorar.

Konohamaru la rodeó con los brazos y la condujo al despacho. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Hinata lloró sobre su hombro fuerte y joven, mientras él la mecía con suavidad. Después, Konohamaru le secó las lágrimas y la sentó en su silla; acercó la otra y se acomodó frente a ella.

_-¿Era Sasuke?_

_-Sí. Volverá mañana_ -se sorbió las lágrimas-. _Me alegré tanto al oír su voz y saber que volvía que me eché a llorar._

Konohamaru sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la rodilla. -_ Ayer, recibí la confirmación definitiva de mi beca_ -dijo, para distraerla-._ Sasuke y el señor Naruto se han mojado por mí, ¿verdad? Y todo gracias a ti._

_-Me alegro mucho. Te mereces lo mejor. _

Konohamaru la estaba mirando con gravedad.

-_He estado leyendo sobre embarazos y partos, por si acaso ocurriera algo y me necesitaras antes de poder llegar al hospital. Creo que podría traer a un bebé al mundo._

A Hinata no le cabía ninguna duda de que, si Konohamaru había estado leyendo sobre algo, podía hacerlo. Algunas personas pensarían que había cambiado de tema, pero conociendo a Konohamaru, Hinata se limitó a esperar a que relacionara el parto con su beca.

_-He decidido que voy a ser médico_ -dijo, con mucho orgullo-. _Especialista en ginecología y obstetricia. Ver cómo creces, con el bebé dentro de ti, es lo más increíble que he visto nunca. Quiero ayudar a muchos bebés a venir al mundo._

_-No se me ocurre un comienzo mejor para un bebé_ -dijo Hinata, al borde de las lágrimas. Ningún hombre podría ser mejor médico que Konohamaru.

-_Te quiero, ¿sabes? -_los serenos ojos castaños y dorados de Konohamaru contemplaron el rostro de Hinata-_. Me has dado una oportunidad que no habría tenido de otro modo, y también has ayudado a mamá. No me refiero a un amor de un hombre hacia una mujer, porque todavía no estoy preparado para eso, pero aun así, es amor._

Se inclinó hacia delante y le puso la mano en su vientre, una caricia amorosa-_. Pero si este bebé resulta ser niña, puede que la espere. Una hija tuya tiene que ser una personita muy especial._

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en los labios de Hinata, que retiró un rizo castaño de la frente de Konohamaru.

_-No podría tener a un hombre mejor esperándola_ -susurró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente regresó a casa temprano, dejando a Karui y a Konohamaru que cerraran la tienda porque quería ver a Sasuke. Sintiendo que se le saltarían las lágrimas si no estaba en casa, estuvo a punto de llorar de todas formas cuando vio su coche. Corrió hacia el portal y subió hecha un manojo de nervios en el ascensor.

_-¡Sasuke!_ -lo llamó en cuanto metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta-._ ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Aquí -_contestó desde su dormitorio.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Sasuke estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño justo cuando ella traspasó el umbral. Estaba esbelto e imponente con el pelo húmedo y una toalla blanca alrededor del cuello. Hinata tomó aire y se abalanzó hacia él, pero se tambaleó a medio camino. Le lanzó una mirada de impotencia y confusión y, por primera vez no solo durante el embarazo, sino en su vida, se desmayó.

Sasuke profirió un grito de alarma y se abalanzó hacia ella, pero no llegó a tiempo. Maldiciendo entre dientes, la levantó en brazos y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama; ver su cuerpo inerme le producía un sudor frío. Humedeció un paño con agua fría y le lavó la cara y las manos; después, lo colocó sobre su frente. Hinata parpadeó y lo miró con expresión confusa.

_-Me he desmayado_ -dijo con absoluta perplejidad.

Sasuke no lograba recordar el nombre de su doctora.

_-¿Cómo se llama tu ginecóloga?_ –preguntó con fiereza, cerniéndose sobre ella.

_-Tsunade. Pero ¿por qué...?_

Sasuke tomó la agenda de la mesilla y buscó la letra T; después, empezó a deslizar el dedo por la columna de nombres.

_-Sasuke_ -empezó a decir Hinata con paciencia, mientras intentaba incorporarse-. _No me pasa nada malo. Me he desmayado, nada más. _

Sasuke le puso la mano en el pecho y la obligó a permanecer echada.

_-No vuelvas a levantarte_ -la previno con rotundidad, y marcó el número de teléfono.

_-No está en la consulta, saltará el contestador._

_-Con la doctora Tsunade, por favor_ -dijo Sasuke al teléfono, con toda la autoridad de un vicepresidente primero-. _Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el marido de Hinata Uchiha. _

Contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza y las que rigen las consultas de los médicos, la doctora Tsunade se puso al teléfono. Hinata permaneció acostada mientras contemplaba a Sasuke con expresión furibunda, preguntándose si era posible que Konohamaru y él estuvieran emparentados. Era insufrible.

Le contó en pocas palabras a la doctora lo ocurrido; después, la doctora Tsunade le hizo algunas preguntas y Sasuke le lanzó a Hinata una mirada lúgubre.

_-Sí, hizo un movimiento brusco. Estaba corriendo._

Escuchó durante unos momentos más y después, su expresión se tomó aún más lúgubre.

_-Entiendo. ¿Qué peligro hay si el bebé es prematuro y entra en la vagina antes de que puedan realizarle la cesárea?_

Hinata gimió ruidosamente, a punto de perder la paciencia. Todo indicaba que tendría un parto normal, porque el niño no parecía muy grande, pero Sasuke no lo tendría en cuenta. Le estaba lanzando unas miradas que podrían chamuscar la hierba.

Sasuke colgó y se volvió hacia ella.

_-Corres cierto peligro por ser primeriza a tu edad_ -dijo, a punto de estallar-. _El riesgo es aún mayor porque tienes la pelvis estrecha. ¡Y estabas corriendo, maldita sea! -_su rostro se distorsionó, y cerró el puño-_. No quiero tener el bebé, y menos aún si tu vida corre algún riesgo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo por culpa de un niño que yo he...?_ -se interrumpió; respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba recobrar el control.

Hinata se incorporó y lo abrazó, en un intento de consolarlo.

-_Sasuke, cariño, estoy bien. De verdad. Y no te preocupes, porque la única posibilidad de que necesite una cesárea es que el bebé sea grande y, por el momento, no lo es._

Sasuke movió la cabeza y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-_¿No recuerdas lo grandes que eran Itachi y Shane? ¡Los dos pesaron más de tres kilos y medio! Pensar que puedes llevar un bebé tan grande me... me da miedo._

_-No te preocupes antes de tiempo, por favor. No he tenido ninguna complicación; ni náuseas, ni hinchazón en los pies, ni dolor de espalda. ¡Estoy estupendamente!_

Sasuke le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y estudió su rostro con avidez; vio amor y preocupación por él, y no por sí misma. La besó y, después, la apretó contra su pecho.

-_Te quiero_ -dijo con voz trémula-._ No dejes que el milagro se eche a perder ahora._

_-No pienso irme a ninguna parte -_lo tranquilizó-. _Te he esperado durante mucho tiempo, años y años -dijo con suavidad-. Por eso nunca me casé, por eso todos pensaban que estaba tan entregada a mi trabajo. No estaba interesada en ningún hombre que no fueras tú. _

Sasuke le frotó la sien con el mentón y cerró los ojos.

_-Te quiero tanto que me da miedo_ -dijo por fin, casi en un susurro-._ Quería a Ino, pero el dolor de su muerte ha desaparecido gracias a ti. Es como si Ino me hubiese preparado para ti, me hubiese dado la base para poder alcanzarte. Siempre supe que estabas ahí, y creo que siempre supe que algún día, cuando supiera amar de verdad, te tendría. Si se me olvida decírtelo algunas veces, recuérdamelo, porque no quiero que olvides nunca lo que siento por ti. No quiero el bebé, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti y quiero que lo tengas siempre presente. Algo en mí se derrumbó cuando los niños murieron, y creo que nunca me recuperaré. Otro niño no podrá sustituirlos._

No, nada podría sustituir a los pequeños a los que había amado, y todavía no se daba cuenta de que aquel nuevo ser no era un sustituto, sino una persona distinta, con su propia personalidad. Ese era el otro milagro que ella pedía, que llegara el día en que Sasuke mirara a su hijo y sintiera que su corazón dejaba de sangrar. Si ese día no llegaba nunca, sería el corazón de Hinata el que se partiría en dos.

-_ Dame las llaves de tu coche_ -dijo Sasuke a la mañana siguiente, cuando se disponía a ir a la oficina. Con el ceño fruncido, Hinata sacó el llavero de su bolso y se lo dio. Él extrajo sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y se las puso en la mano-._ Usa el Mercedes durante este tiempo. Es más grande, más cómodo y más seguro. Además, es automático; no tendrás que andar cambiando de marcha._

_-Bueno, si insistes..._ -tomó las llaves y arqueó una elegante ceja-._ ¿Qué va a ser de tu imagen de alto ejecutivo?_

_-Se irá a pique -_dijo Sasuke, y sonrió con ironía.

El Mercedes le parecía inmenso, y Hinata conducía con sumo cuidado por miedo a arañar la superficie intacta. Estaba acostumbrada a aparcar su pequeño y llamativo Datsun en huecos ridículos entre dos coches, a colarse por rendijas del tráfico que parecían limitadas a las bicicletas pero, con el coche de Sasuke, era imposible hacer tales maniobras, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería.

Los días veraniegos terminaron. Konohamaru regresó al colegio y el tiempo parecía transcurrir más despacio. Hinata acusaba el peso del bebé, aunque seguía disfrutando de buena salud y la doctora Tsunade estaba muy satisfecha con el desarrollo de su embarazo. No había ganado tanto peso, solo cuatro kilos, pero era increíble lo mucho que se notaban cuando estaban concentrados en un solo punto. Cuando la doctora Tsunade le dijo que, seguramente, ganaría otros cuatro kilos antes de dar a luz, Hinata gimió con incredulidad.

_-¡No podré levantarme de la cama!_ -protestó-._ ¡Si incluso ahora salgo a gatas! ¡Tampoco podré atarme los zapatos!_

_\- Ya he oído esos lamentos muchas veces -_dijo la doctora Tsunade, impertérrita _-Usa zapatos planos y sin cordones y pídele ayuda a tu marido para levantarte de la cama._

Dado que Sasuke dormía en la otra habitación, nunca presenciaba los forcejeos de Hinata para salir de la cama, y ella tenía cuidado de sentarse en el borde de la silla para poder levantarse sin hacer el ridículo. Los baños relajantes de espuma eran un mero recuerdo del pasado y las duchas estaban a la orden del día. Para depilarse o ponerse las medias debía hacer todo tipo de contorsiones. Hinata suspiró y contempló el pequeño bulto tenso de su estómago. Cuatro kilos era algo impensable.

Olvidándose de su promesa de no comentarle nada a Sasuke sobre el bebé, aquella noche gimió:

_-¿Puedes creerlo? La doctora Tsunade dijo que engordaría cuatro kilos más. ¡Si ya estoy enorme! No podré caminar._

Sasuke la miró, sorprendido por la angustia sincera que impregnaba su voz. Estaba de siete meses, Ino había tenido el vientre igual de abultado a los cuatro. Pero Hinata era primeriza y Sasuke comprendió con perplejidad que él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella en lo relativo a embarazos. También conocía los temores y las incomodidades de una mujer a medida que se avecinaba el alumbramiento Y su cintura no dejaba de crecer. Lo que no debía hacer por nada del mundo era reírse aunque, cuando contemplaba su pequeño bombo, le entraban ganas de desternillarse de la risa. ¡ y tanto que el bebé era pequeño!, comprendió con alivio.

Parecía tan desolada que le hizo recordar los días en que había tenido la gripe y se había enojado tanto por estar enferma. Hinata no soportaba no estar en plena forma, preparada a afrontar cualquier imprevisto. Necesitaba consuelo; lo necesitaba a él, igual que cuando había estado enferma.

La sentó sobre su regazo y la besó, con cuidado de no rozarle el vientre con el brazo; para evitarlo, le puso la mano en las rodillas.

_-Estás preciosa_ -dijo, y así era. Estaba resplandeciente, con el pelo lustroso y la piel radiante. La volvió a besar y elevó la mano automáticamente hacia sus senos henchidos.

Hinata suspiró de placer y entreabrió los labios para recibir el beso. Incitado por la proximidad de su cuerpo fragante y por su suavidad, Sasuke siguió besándola mientras le desabrochaba el cuello de la blusa y buscaba el satén cálido de su piel. Tenía los senos llenos, preparados para satisfacer las necesidades de su hijo, y colmaban su mano. Los pezones se afilaron para buscar las caricias, y Hinata cerró los dedos entre los mechones de Sasuke mientras lo besaba con ardor.

-_Si sigo así, voy a estallar_ -gimió Sasuke, Y cortó el beso.

La doctora Tsunade no le había dicho a Hinata todavía que tuviera que abstenerse, pero no intentó persuadir a Sasuke de que le hiciera el amor. La decisión le correspondía a él; además, la cohibía pensar en abrazarlo de forma íntima. Ya no estaba esbelta; se sentiría incómoda y no lo bastante atractiva para él.

Sasuke le abrochó la blusa y Hinata supo que ya había tomado una decisión. La aceptó sin discutir y se levantó de su regazo.

-_Perdona por haberme puesto tan quejica_ –se disculpó y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había roto su promesa de no hacer ninguna referencia al bebé.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada inescrutable que la hizo estremecerse por dentro. A pesar de las crecientes molestias, ya no volvió a mencionarle ningún problema. Cuando el bebé empezó a dar patadas tan fuertes que no lograba dormir por las noches, lo soportaba en silencio. Aguantaba el dolor en sus músculos sobrecargados, la incomodidad total; aunque pareciera una eternidad, sabía que, en cuestión de semanas, todo habría acabado.

El uno de octubre, la doctora Tsunade le prohibió conducir y le ordenó descansar más. No tuvo más remedio que decírselo a Sasuke, ya que era un impedimento insalvable para seguir trabajando en la tienda. Así que, en lugar de recibir las atenciones de Karui y Konohamaru y del desfile constante de clientes, era la señora Chui la que se preocupaba, aunque Kurenai subía a verla varias veces al día. Sasuke empezó a pasar todas las noches en casa, aunque Hinata sabía que tendría alguna que otra cena a la que asistir. Cuando Hinata se interesó por sus responsabilidades, lo único que dijo Sasuke fue que Naruto lo estaba cubriendo.

Hinata se sorprendió sintiéndose demasiado aletargada para añorar el ajetreo de la tienda.

Leía mucho y trató de escoger nombres de niños, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Se echaba la siesta todas las tardes porque, aparentemente, era en esas horas cuando dormía el bebé. A la caída del sol, hacía ejercicios de preparación a parto.

Por las noches, mientras yacía despierta en la cama con su hijo aún no nacido como única compañía, Hinata se atormentaba preguntándose si habría tomado la decisión correcta. La sola idea de no tener el bebé le resultaba intolerable; era el hijo de Sasuke, concebido en un acto de amor, e incluso antes de su nacimiento lo amaba con una profunda devoción que la asombraba, porque no había imaginado que sentiría una posesividad física tan intensa. El pequeño también era parte de ella, una prolongación de sí misma. Como tal, sentía en su propia carne el rechazo de Sasuke hacia él.

Pero la decisión que había tomado, aunque fuera la única posible, podría destrozar la vida de su hijo. Hinata sabía que no podía tomar a la ligera la aversión que Sasuke sentía hacia él, porque arrancaba de los días más negros de su vida.

Todavía podía percibir su angustia, la desesperación profunda y absoluta y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lloraba por él al recordar el vacío de su mirada. Hinata lo había acorralado, lo había obligado a elegir entre la presencia física de un hijo que él no deseaba y la pérdida del cálido amor de su esposa, que a él todavía le parecía nuevo y frágil. Después de la tragedia, Sasuke no albergó ninguna esperanza de encontrar otra vez el amor y, cuando amaba, el sentimiento lo asombraba y asustaba al mismo tiempo. Pero al final había elegido a Hinata, a pesar del alto coste emocional que supondría para él.

La adopción era una alternativa que seguía aflorando en la mente de Hinata, aunque todo su ser se rebelaba contra ello. No había una solución fácil; hiciera lo que hiciera, alguien sufriría.

Si renunciaba a su hijo, la pérdida la atormentaría durante el resto de su vida. Si el amor que Sasuke sentía hacia ella perecía bajo el peso de una carga que a él se le hacía insoportable, ¿generaría ella rencor hacia su propio hijo? Desde que tomara la decisión de conservar al bebé, Hinata no se había concedido tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias. Había acometido los días de uno en uno, sin planear nada a largo plazo y sin prestar atención a los problemas que la aguardaban, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarlos. De lo único que había sido capaz era de vivir el presente, con la mente y el cuerpo absortos en el desarrollo de la vida que crecía en su interior. La tienda y la compañía constante de otras personas la habían mantenido ocupada y distraída; pero, de pronto, pasaba muchas horas solas, sin nada que hacer sino pensar, y tenía miedo.

Si perdía a Sasuke, ¿qué sería de ella? Había pedido un milagro al casarse con él y se lo habían concedido. Si la abandonaba después de tanta felicidad, se vendría abajo. Y, aun así, se había arriesgado a poner en juego su matrimonio. Sasuke estaba más distante que nunca y, cada día que pasaba, se alejaba más. Era amable, y se mostraba servicial y preocupado por su salud, pero el bebé imposibilitaba la intimidad real con él y Hinata empezaba a temer que se hubiesen convertido en dos extraños educados.

El Sasuke que ella había conocido era un hombre impaciente y dinámico que impulsaba a las personas y a las cosas. Había superado un horror inmenso que habría hecho sucumbir a muchos otros hombres. Ese Sasuke no era el hombre controlado y educado que regresaba a casa después de la oficina todas las tardes, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y no le prestaba atención durante el resto de la velada. ¿Y si su distanciamiento nacía de la indiferencia y ni siquiera se acercaría a ella cuando el embarazo dejara de ser una barrera? ¿Y si solo estaba haciendo lo honorable dándole su apellido hasta que el niño naciera?

Hinata dio gracias porque la primera clase de parto natural a la que Kurenai y ella asistieron tuviera lugar una noche en la que Sasuke estaba de viaje, para así no tener que explicarle adónde había ido. Hinata había postergado las clases con la absurda esperanza de que Sasuke se decidiera a asistir con ella, pero el tiempo la había obligado a tomar una decisión: el bebé no esperaría. Se sentía violenta y cohibida por tener que asistir a las clases cuando estaba tan cerca de dar a luz, y, era intensamente consciente de la ausencia de Sasuke. Kurenai era un cielo, pero las demás mujeres de la clase iban acompañadas de sus maridos, y Hinata había sorprendido varias miradas de lástima dirigidas a ella.

La clase la hacía sentirse mejor en un sentido: estaba próxima a dar a luz, pero había mujeres, con los vientres tan abultados que el pequeño bombo de Hinata ni siquiera parecía respetable.

Dio una palmadita a su bebé con afecto, pensando que le gustaba tal como era.

Sasuke regresó pronto a casa al día siguiente; entró en el salón, donde Hinata estaba con los pies levantados, apoyados en la mesa de centro, mientras perseveraba en completar todos los crucigramas de una revista de pasatiempos. Dejó el maletín en el suelo con movimientos medidos y dijo:

-_ Te llamé anoche, pero no estabas. ¿Adónde fuiste?_

Sorprendida, Hinata lo miró a los ojos; pero enseguida bajó la vista. Había estado deseando que no se mostrara tan distante, pero había olvidado lo desconcertante que Sasuke podía resultar cuando taladraba a alguien con aquellos llameantes ojos oscuros. No estaba distante en aquellos momentos, sino furioso.

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá; se sentó delante de ella y hundió los dedos en los rizos oscuros alborotados por el viento.

-_Estoy esperando_ -dijo en voz baja.

Hinata cerró la revista y la dejó a un lado.

-_Siento no haberlo mencionado antes, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo_ -reconoció-._ Kurenai me llevó a las clases de parto natural que imparten ahora los hospitales; va a ser mi entrenadora. Anoche fue la primera clase._

Sasuke apretó los labios, y ella avistó de nuevo el destello de algo profundo en sus ojos, la misma emoción inescrutable que había vislumbrado en varias ocasiones.

_-Supongo que tengo suerte de que no se lo hayas pedido a Naruto._

_-¡Sasuke!_ -atónita y un poco dolida, Hinata lo miró fijamente. Sasuke hizo un ademán brusco con la mano.

_-Lo siento, no quería decir eso. ¡Maldita sea!_ -maldijo en voz baja, y se frotó los músculos agarrotados de la nuca-._ Qué ganas tengo de que esto se acabe._

_-Solo quedan unas semanas_ -susurró Hinata, contemplándolo con el corazón en la mirada-_. Y luego ¿qué?_

Sasuke suspiró profundamente; su poderoso pecho tensó la tela de su camisa. Tenía arrugas sombrías en su rostro, en torno a los labios.

_-Recuperaré a mi esposa_ -dijo con crudeza.

_-Sé que está siendo muy difícil para ti... _

_-No, no lo sabes. No tienes ni idea_ -su voz se endureció-_. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando me diste el ultimátum: o lo aguantas o te vas. Quieres a ese bebé más que a mí. Lo pensé, me devané los sesos, y estuve a punto de irme, pero recapacité y decidí conformarme con lo que me dieras. Puede que ahora me hayas relegado a un segundo lugar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando el bebé deje de interponerse entre nosotros, cuando pueda volver a tocarte, serás mi esposa antes que nada. Si crees que no podrás darme eso, dímelo ya. _

Hinata estaba inmóvil, un poco pálida, pero sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

_-Ser tu esposa es lo que siempre he querido ser._

_-No quiero que el bebé interfiera en nuestra vida. Cuídalo, sí, pero cuando regrese a casa por las tardes, tu tiempo será mío. Quiero toda tu atención, sin que te sobresaltes o salgas corriendo cada vez que gima._

_-¿Ni siquiera cuando esté enfermo o herido?_

¿Acaso Sasuke no se daba cuenta de lo que decía? ¿De verdad esperaba que no prestara atención a su hijo?

Sasuke hizo una mueca, como si se hubiese percatado de repente de lo que estaba pidiendo.

_-No, claro que no_ -angustiado, la miró-_. No sé si podré soportarlo. Te quiero a ti, solo a ti, igual que antes. Sin intrusiones de nadie._

_-Nos las arreglaremos -_dijo Hinata con suavidad, ansiando rodearlo con los brazos para envolverlo con su amor, pero sabía que él retrocedería con desagrado al sentir la presión del vientre. Sasuke debió de leer parte de sus pensamientos, porque se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia ella. Por primera vez en varias semanas, la besó, no un mero roce de labios en la frente o en la mejilla, sino un beso íntimo y profundo. Hinata lo recibió con timidez, casi con temor a responder, pero Sasuke le levantó la barbilla y la besó otra vez, exigiendo y recibiendo la pasión que ella sabía dar.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?_ -murmuró, cuando levantó la cabeza.

_-Unas tres semanas hasta que dé a luz y luego... seis semanas más._

Sasuke suspiró.

_-Serán las nueve semanas más largas de mi vida._

A los pocos días, surgió otro viaje imprevisto.

Sasuke había estado reduciendo sus salidas, pidiendo a Naruto que fuera en su lugar, pero Naruto ya estaba en la Costa Este cuando estalló el caos en Los Ángeles. Como un general dirigiendo a sus tropas, Orochimaru envió a Sasuke a Ca1ifornia.

Cuando se lo dijo a Hinata, vio la decepción en su rostro.

_-No será un viaje muy largo -_intentó consolar1a-. _Tres días como máximo. El bebé no vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas, Y te llamaré todas las noches._

_-No estoy preocupada por el bebé_ -dijo Hinata con sinceridad-._ ¡Es que te voy a echar de menos!_

_-No tardaré. Apretaré las clavijas a todo el mundo para aclarar este lío lo antes posible_ –dijo en tono lúgubre, y la asombró levantándola en brazos, la primera vez que lo había hecho en varios meses. Haciendo caso omiso de su abultado vientre, la besó con creciente deseo, y su mano se apresuró a acariciar1e los senos-_. No lo sabía_ -dijo con perplejidad, y levantó la cabeza para contemplar las generosas curvas que llenaban su mano-_. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido._

Un cálido rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hinata mientras se reclinaba sobre él. Sasuke rió y la volvió a besar, sin dejar de acariciarla.

_-Volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ -le prometió.

A medianoche, Hinata se despertó con dolor en los riñones, pero terminó por desaparecer y suspiró con alivio. El bebé estaba quieto, para variar, y la había dejado dormir profundamente.

No quería dar a luz en ausencia de Sasuke; aunque no estuviera en el paritorio con ella, ni ayudándola durante el parto, quería saber que estaba cerca. A medida que se aproximaba el día, empezaba a preocuparse por el trauma del nacimiento; se habría aferrado a él como una niña asustada si las circunstancias no hubieran abierto un abismo entre ellos.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, el dolor reapareció y se extendió al vientre. No era dolor, exactamente, sino una opresión molesta, pero lo supo.

Alertó a Kurenai y telefoneó a la doctora Tsunade, que le dio instrucciones de ingresar en el hospital, en lugar de esperar a. que las contracciones aumentaran de frecuencia. La siguiente llamada que hizo Hinata fue al hotel de Sasuke en Los Ángeles; no estaba en su habitación, pero tampoco había esperado encontrarlo allí a esas horas.

Dejó el mensaje de que estaba con los dolores del parto y el nombre del hospital en el que estaría.

Cuando colgó, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. ¡Cuánto deseaba que Sasuke estuviera con ella! Pero se la secó y se llevó la mano al vientre.

_\- Allá vamos_ -le dijo a su pequeño.

Kurenai subió a recoger la maleta y la señora Chui dio un abrazo a Hinata; después, las dos amigas se dirigieron al hospital. Hinata ingresó y fue examinada; estaba en los preliminares del parto y todo parecía normal. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar.

Sasuke estaba en el despacho que había requisado al gerente de distrito de la Costa Oeste, con un despliegue de cifras y estadísticas en la mesa, pero no lograba concentrarse en el trabajo. Tamborileó con el bolígrafo sobre el pisapapeles deseando poder estar en casa con Hinata, en lugar de tener que aclarar pacientemente un embrollo que ni siquiera debería haberse producido.

Hinata últimamente, acaparaba sus pensamientos más que nunca, y había dedicado mucho tiempo a lo largo de los años a pensar en ella.

Estaba empeñada en tener el bebé y había hecho gala de una obstinación que contradecía su aspecto delicado y elegante. Hinata nunca le había parecido una mujer muy maternal, aunque Itachi y Shane habían adorado a su «tía» Hinata.

Hizo una mueca al recordar los nombres de sus hijos, y sus rostros surgieron ante su vista, interponiéndose entre él y los papeles desperdigados por la mesa. Niños sonrientes y traviesos, con los luminosos ojos azules y el pelo de color Oro de Ino. ¡Cuánto los echaba de menos! ¡Cuánto los había querido, desde el momento mismo en que había sabido que Ino estaba embarazada! Ino se había puesto como un tonel con los dos, incapaz de levantarse de la cama ni de una silla sin ayuda. Muchas veces durante la noche, cuando su avanzado embarazo la había obligado a ir al baño cada hora, él se había erigido en su protector, siempre dispuesto a echarle una mano. Le había frotado la espalda, le había atado los zapatos, le había dado la mano cuando había entrado en dolores y la había animado y consolado durante el parto. No había hecho nada de eso por Hinata.

Se puso rígido al pensarlo. No estaba tan grande como Ino, por supuesto, pero había visto cómo se sentaba con cuidado en el borde de la silla para luego poder levantarse, y él no se había brindado a ayudarla. La había dejado dormir aparte y Hinata se las había tenido que arreglar sola con los dolores de espalda y las visitas nocturnas al cuarto de baño. No le había pedido ayuda para nada y Sasuke comprendió con punzante dolor que no lo había hecho porque él mismo había dejado claro que no podría contar con su apoyo. Había necesitado ayuda, todos los días, pero no la había pedido.

Había soportado el peso del embarazo ella sola, sabiendo que él no quería a su hijo.

Gotas de sudor brotaron en su frente. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia el bebé, debería haber, estado con Hinata, ayudándola en las distintas fases de su embarazo. Pensándolo fríamente, incluso comprendía por qué estaba resuelta a tener el bebé: porque lo amaba a él, también amaba a su hijo. Hinata no pataleaba, no le exigía nada; se limitaba a esperar, y a amarlo, sin desistir. Su suave persistencia le había permitido esperarlo durante años, amándolo y, aun así, siendo una buena amiga, la mejor de todas, para Ino. Había querido a los hijos de Sasuke y había permanecido en silencio a su lado durante el entierro, pensando que no le quedarían motivos para vivir.

Tenía muchas virtudes, pero la más dulce de todas era el amor inagotable e insondable que irradiaba, como un suave resplandor que bañaba a todos los que la rodeaban. Él estaba en el centro de ese resplandor. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto lo preciado que era ese amor?

Sin pensar, obedeciendo a un impulso tan innegable como indescriptible, descolgó el teléfono y la llamó. Fue la señora Chui quien contestó y, un momento después, Sasuke dejó caer el auricular sobre el aparato con el semblante pálido. Abrió la puerta del despacho y ladró a la secretaria que estaba sentada detrás de la mesa.

_-Consígame un vuelo a Dallas, enseguida. No me importa con qué compañía, siempre que sea el primero que salga. Mi esposa va a dar a luz._

Impelida tanto por su tono de voz como por la prioridad que toda mujer daba al nacimiento de un hijo, la secretaria habló con ardor por teléfono y, un momento después, estaba exigiendo que buscaran una plaza para el señor uchiha.

Sasuke embutió los informes en su maletín y lo cerró sin ceremonias. ¡Debería haber estado con ella! El bebé llegaba con dos semanas de adelanto; ¿habría surgido alguna complicación?

La doctora Tsunade lo había prevenido de esa posibilidad. Sasuke sabía, mejor que nadie, lo estrecha que era la pelvis de Hinata; ¿cuántas veces la había sujetado por las caderas mientras le hacía el amor y se había maravillado de lo esbelta y delicada que era? El bebé no era muy grande, pero ¿sería demasiado grande para Hinata? Si le ocurriera algo...

Fue incapaz de completar aquel pensamiento.

Nunca supo a qué contactos recurrió la secretaria, o a la influencia de qué persona apeló, pero alguien perdió su plaza en el vuelo que salía en menos de una hora para Dallas y Sasuke ocupó su lugar. No tuvo tiempo de regresar al hotel a pagar la cuenta ni a recoger su ropa. Dio instrucciones concisas a la secretaria para que se ocupara de ello y para que le enviara la maleta. Le dio las gracias con aspereza y se marchó. Orochimaru y Spencer Nyle podían esperar. Hinata era más importante.

Cuatro horas y media más tarde, después de que el avión despegara con retraso de Los Ángeles, realizara el vuelo con excesiva lentitud y Sasuke tuviera que abrirse paso entre el tráfico desde el aeropuerto hasta el hospital que la señora Chui le había indicado, se acercó al mostrador de la enfermera de la planta de maternidad.

Hinata estaba dormitando, mientras Kurenai leía en silencio una revista. Tanto Hinata como el bebé estaban en estrecha observación, pero pasaba el tiempo y no ocurría nada, aunque las punzadas se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia. Estaban en una habitación individual; había una televisión en la pared y habían visto las noticias de la tarde y el episodio de una comedia televisiva. Hinata pensaba que Sasuke ya debería haber llamado, pero quizá lo estuvieran reteniendo en la oficina. Después de todo, había una diferencia horaria de dos horas.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y Kurenai alzó la vista. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso en pie.

_-¿y tú de dónde sales?_

_-De Los Ángeles_ -contestó, y torció los labios con momentáneo regocijo-. _Tomé el primer avión que salía para Dallas cuando la señora Chui me dijo que Hinata había entrado en dolores._

Hinata parpadeó y lo miró todavía somnolienta; de pronto, se despertó por completo.

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Has venido!_

_-He venido_ -dijo con suavidad, y le dio la mano.

-_Te llamé al hotel y te dejé un mensaje._

_-Lo sé, la señora Chui me lo dijo. También he hablado con la doctora Tsunade. Estaba asustado, temía que algo hubiera ido mal porque el bebé llegaba con dos semanas de adelanto, pero dijo que todo iba bien._

_-En realidad, todavía no estoy con dolores, solo lo intento, pero la doctora quería que ingresara en el hospital para tenerme vigilada._

Qué hermosa era, pensó Sasuke. Tenía el pelo Negro azulado retirado de la cara, recogido en una única trenza larga. Tenía los ojos luminosos y límpidos, de un suave color plateado lunar, y las mejillas enrojecidas. Llevaba uno de los sencillos camisones que había estado usando en casa y parecía que tuviera catorce años; desde luego, no lo bastante mayor para tener al bebé que creaba el bulto bajo la tela. La besó con suavidad.

_-Ya que estás aquí, voy a bajar a la cafetería a tomar algo_ -dijo Kurenai alegremente, con la clara intención de dejarlos solos.

Pero, cuando lo estuvieron, resultaba difícil decir nada. Sasuke siguió sosteniéndole la mano, deseando que ya hubiera terminado todo, que Hinata no tuviera que afrontar el parto. No quería que sufriera en ningún sentido, ni siquiera por el dolor natural de tener un hijo. Por fin, inspiró hondo.

_-No iré al paritorio contigo, pero te estaré esperando._

_-Saber que estás aquí es lo único que necesito_ -dijo Hinata, y así era.

Su hija nació doce horas después, tras un parto relativamente fácil.

_-¡Es una ricura!_ -exclamó la doctora Tsunade, mientras dejaba al bebé en los brazos de Hinata-._ ¡y qué pelo más negro!_

_-Es igual que Sasuke -_declaró Kurenai con rotundidad, con los ojos sonrientes y llenos de lágrimas visibles por encima de la máscara quirúrgica que llevaba-. Hasta tiene sus mismos ojos.

Hinata contempló a su bebé, que ya había dejado de chillar con indignación y reposaba como si estuviera agotada por el esfuerzo, dispuesta a dormir. La hija de Sasuke. No podía creerlo. No sabía por qué, pero había creído que sería niño.

Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos cuando tocó los rizos negros y húmedos con un dedo trémulo. Era lo más precioso que había visto nunca.

Varias horas después, se despertó y encontró a Sasuke sentado en silencio junto a su cama; había estado tan somnolienta cuando la habían trasladado de nuevo a su habitación, que solo había podido dedicarle una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida. No dijo nada pero lo miró mientras leía el periódico. Estaba cansado; no había querido dormir en toda la noche y tenía sombras oscuras en torno a los ojos. Tampoco se había afeitado, pero estaba magnífico. Con el entusiasmo de una nueva mamá, quiso preguntarle si había visto a la niña, pero sabía que no lo había hecho. Ya la había sorprendido presentándose en el hospital.

Sasuke alzó la vista y se relajó, preso de un profundo alivio. Hasta que no había oído la voz de Hinata, no se había podido convencer de que estaba bien. Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios para besar con ternura la suave palma.

_-Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

Hinata se tomó un momento para evaluar su estado moviéndose con cautela.

_-No muy mal. Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tú?_

_-Hecho trizas_ -dijo, y la hizo reír.

_-¿Por qué no vas a casa y te echas un rato?No voy a moverme de aquí._

_-Eso espero_ -Sasuke dejó que lo convenciera, porque necesitaba descansar un poco o se caería de bruces al suelo.

Cuando le llevaron a la niña para que le diera el pecho, Hinata lloró cuando su boquita de piñón buscó instintivamente el pezón. ¡ Su pequeña!

Hinata tenía treinta y cuatro años y hacía tiempo que había renunciado a la idea de ser madre; pero de repente, tenía a aquel diminuto ser, aquel milagro viviente, en los brazos. Le acarició la pelusa que cubría su pequeña cabeza redonda y examinó los minúsculos dedos y la curva del oído. ¡Era clavada a Sasuke! Hasta tenía la tez cetrina, y sus cejas evocaban la inclinación audaz de las de Sasuke.

La pequeña abrió los ojos, miró vagamente a su alrededor y volvió a cerrarlos, satisfecha de que todo estuviera bien en su mundo. Kurenai tenía razón: hasta tenía los ojos de Sasuke.

Llamó a la niña Sorano Uchiha y cuando, tres días después, regresó a casa, el nombre ya había quedado reducido a Sora. Sasuke había pasado mucho tiempo con Hinata en el hospital, pero siempre salía de la habitación cuando era la hora de darle el pecho al bebé y, que ella supiera, todavía no había visto a su hija. No fue a buscarlas en coche al hospital, Hinata no había esperado que lo hiciera; incluso habría sido pedirle demasiado que conociera a su hija de esa manera.

Tendría que decidir por si mismo si quería verla.

Kurenai las llevó a casa, y juntas colocaron al bebé en la cuna por primera vez. Las dos se inclinaron para admirar cómo se retorcía hasta que encontraba una postura cómoda.

Era una preciosidad; Hinata sabía que, si le brindaban la oportunidad, Sora sería capaz de obrar el segundo milagro.

Sasuke llevó a Hinata a la cama y la estrechó en un abrazo tierno por primera vez en varios meses. La besó una y otra vez, como si no pudiera saciarse de tenerla otra vez en la cama con él. Tuvo cuidado de no apretujarla demasiado, pero sentía una necesidad casi desesperada de abrazarla. Hinata se acurrucó junto a él deseando que las seis semanas hubieran pasado ya en lugar de haber apenas comenzado. Buscó con las manos sus contornos firmes y musculosos, acariciándolo con suavidad mientras volvía a familiarizarse con las distintas texturas de su piel.

_-Te quiero_ -le dijo junto a su garganta.

_-y yo a ti. Nunca más_ -dijo Sasuke con voz grave-_. Nunca más dejaré que duermas lejos de mí._

Hinata durmió apaciblemente, pero se despertó al primer lloriqueo hambriento de Sora. Se levantó sin hacer ruido de la cama y fue de puntillas al cuarto de la niña para levantarla en brazos y asegurarle que no corría peligro de pasar hambre. Le cambió el pañal, se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a tararear mientras daba el pecho a Sora. Era un bebé tranquilo y se durmió en cuanto tuvo el estómago lleno. Hinata la acostó de nuevo en la cuna y regresó a la cama para acurrucarse junto a la espalda cálida de Sasuke.

Sasuke no se movió, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y contemplaba con mirada pétrea la pared.

El trabajo no era nuevo para Hinata, pero nunca se había esforzado tanto ni se había visto sometida a tanta presión, como ocurrió en las semanas siguientes. Si Sora no hubiera sido un bebé plácido, habría resultado imposible. Durante el día, cuando Sasuke se iba a trabajar, Hinata pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con su hija, jugando con ella, haciendo todo lo que requería un bebé. La señora Chui se ocupaba de las montañas de colada y de la limpieza, de modo que Hinata se quedaba libre para dedicarse a otras tareas. Intentó darle biberones como alimento suplementario, pero no toleraba la leche de farmacia y la pediatra le aconsejó que le diera únicamente leche materna hasta que estuviera un poquito más crecida; entonces, podría probar otra vez con el biberón. De modo que Hinata no podía dejar a Sora sola durante mucho tiempo, ya que debía darle el pecho con regularidad.

Siempre tenía a sora bañada y acostada antes de que Sasuke regresara a casa del trabajo, y cruzaba los dedos para que la pequeña no se despertara antes de la hora de su siguiente toma. La puerta del cuarto de Sora siempre estaba cerrada cuando Sasuke volvía a casa y ni siquiera la miraba ni preguntaba nunca por el bebé. Sasuke la había prevenido, pero hasta que no empezó a vivir aquella situación, Hinata no comprendió lo difícil que le resultaría. Estaba tan orgullosa de Sora que quería llevársela a Sasuke, levantarla en brazos y decir: «Mira lo que te he dado». ¿ Cómo podría resistirse a los encantos de su hija? Pero siempre recordaba que el siguiente paso debía darlo él solo; no podía obligarlo.

Otras personas no eran tan reticentes. Naruto fue a cenar una noche e insistió en entrar a ver al bebé. Hinata lanzó una mirada de impotencia al rostro sombrío de Sasuke y se puso en pie para conducir a Naruto al cuarto de la niña. Kurenai y Konohamaru los visitaban con asiduidad y la presencia de Sasuke no los amedrentaba, porque hablaban de Sora delante de él. Como no podía cerrar los oídos, Sasuke oyó el recuento entusiasta de Kurenai sobre su hija. Supo que era hermosa, que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y que ya reconocía a las personas.

La angustia se reflejó en la mirada de Sasuke. Intentaba no pensar en el tercer dormitorio ni en su ocupante, pero una dolorosa curiosidad lo dominaba cada vez que Hinata se levantaba en mitad de la noche y entraba allí. A veces, se le pasaba por la cabeza asomarse a echar un vistazo, pero sentía un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Un bebé...

No, no podría con otro bebé. La niña no era Itachi ni Shane, no podría reemplazar a sus hijos.

La noción de tener una hija era nueva para él. Solo había conocido niños robustos faltos de delicadeza. Pensaba a menudo en sus hijos, a medida que se avecinaba la Navidad, otra festividad sin ellos. Era la segunda Navidad que pasaba con Hinata y el dolor ya casi había desaparecido porque la tenía a ella. Todavía quedaba, y siempre lo acompañaría, una sensación persistente de pérdida, pero empezaba a ser soportable. Podía pensar en Itachi y en Shane y recordar los buenos momentos, las risas que habían compartido.

Ino estaba aún más lejos; todavía sentía amor hacia ella, pero era un amor recordado. Hinata era su presente, y se asombró de nuevo por la pasión fiera que sentía hacia ella, un sentimiento que eclipsaba su relación con Ino porque su capacidad para amar había aumentado considerablemente bajo el suave resplandor de Hinata.

Una noche, durante la segunda semana de diciembre, Hinata fue a sus brazos como de costumbre y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

_-Mañana voy a volver a la tienda_ –anunció con naturalidad, con la voz suave en la penumbra.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sasuke estiró el brazo y encendió la lámpara; se incorporó sobre el codo y la contempló con las cejas fruncidas.

-_¿La doctora Tsunade te ha dado el visto bueno?_ -preguntó con aspereza.

_-Sí. Hoy tuve la revisión. Dice que estoy en perfecto estado de salud_ -desplegó una sonrisa lenta y seductora.

Resultaba fascinante ver cómo el deseo alteraba el rostro de Sasuke, lo volvía más adusto y más intenso.

_-Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto ese camisón?_

_-Para que pudieras quitármelo._

Y eso hizo. Tuvo mucho cuidado con Hinata, incrementando despacio su excitación antes de elevarse sobre ella y deslizarse con cuidado dentro de su cuerpo. Hinata inspiró con aspereza, pero no a causa del dolor. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo! Se aferró a él, temblando de placer. Sasuke recorría su lujuriosa figura con las manos, descubriendo y deleitándose con las curvas exuberantes de sus senos, acariciándola de forma íntima. Hinata perdió el contacto con la realidad; el gozo la transportó a un nivel diferente de consciencia en el que solo Sasuke existía.

Al día siguiente, bien abrigada en aquella mañana de invierno, Sora fue a la tienda por primera vez, y Hinata tuvo que pelearse para poder levantar en brazos a su propia hija. Tuvo cuidado de no excederse, y regresaron a casa temprano, pero la salida las había agotado a las dos. Metió a Sora en la cuna para que se echara la siesta y buscó el descanso en su propia cama. Echaría una cabezada, nada más.

El llanto desconsolado de Sora la despertó y se levantó con sobresalto; la luz mortecina del atardecer indicaba que había dormido mucho más de lo que pretendía y que Sasuke regresaría pronto a casa. Sora estaba voraz; había muchas cosas que hacer, pero la niña no podía esperar. Hinata se sentó en la mecedora y le dio el pecho.

No oyó a Sasuke entrar en casa pero, de repente, percibió su presencia y miró con nerviosismo hacia la puerta. Se sintió débil al verlo de pie en el umbral, sin llegar a entrar, pero tenía la mirada clavada en ella y en el bebé. No podía ver nada salvo la coronilla de Sora y una mano minúscula con la que se ayudaba al mamar, pero su rostro se crispó de dolor. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Hinata contempló a la niña, temblando. Había alterado su rutina. Debería haberla bañado antes de darle el pecho, porque a Sora le entraría el sueño y no le haría ninguna gracia que la despertaran para el baño. ¿Qué haría si a Sora le daba un berrinche? Con cada día que pasaba daba más muestras de haber heredado el temperamento de su padre, así como una cómica determinación de tenerlo todo a su gusto, si era posible que un bebé fuera así de exigente. Pero le gustaba que la levantaran en brazos de una manera en concreto, y otras pequeñas cosas debían estar justo como ella quería para que estuviera satisfecha. Protestaba sin parar hasta que las circunstancias no mejoraban. Para no causarle más trastornos, Hinata decidió prescindir del baño aquella noche; cambió de ropa a Sora y la acostó confiando en que durmiera después de la prolongada siesta.

-_Me eché un rato cuando volví de la tienda y me quedé dormida -_le explicó a Sasuke con cierto nerviosismo cuando salió del cuarto de la niña.

Tenía los hombros contraídos, pero no dijo, nada sobre Sora. En cambio, aprovechó que Hinata se hubiese delatado.

_-Ir a la tienda te ha dejado agotada, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, y es tan absurdo, porque no hice nada_ -dijo con exasperación, dando gracias porque el momento de tensión hubiera quedado atrás.

_-Tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo al ajetreo, y quiero que lo hagas poco a poco, Tómatelo con calma_ -le ordenó, y le dio un beso como saludo.

Pero, cómo no, Hinata era incapaz de tomarse las cosas con calma. Se entregó de nuevo a la rutina de la tienda con alegría, porque la había echado de menos más de lo que hubiera podido creer. Siempre tenía cuidado de regresar a casa con el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de Sora antes de la llegada de Sasuke; pero la niña estaba cada día más energética y temía el día en que ya no podría acostarla y ver cómo se quedaba rápidamente dormida. Cada vez aguantaba más tiempo despierta, agitando brazos y piernas con vigor.

Después de un día especialmente agotador, Hinata se quedó como un tronco nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Sasuke estaba tumbado a su lado, relajándose poco a poco, y estaba casi dormido cuando oyó llorar a la niña.

Se puso rígido, a la espera de que Hinata se despertara y fuera a atenderla; no podía soportar aquel llanto. Pero Hinata seguía dormida; estaba exhausta.

Sasuke sabía que acabaría oyendo el llanto del bebé y que se levantaría, pero no sabía si podría soportar el ruido durante tanto tiempo. Alargó el brazo para despertarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

Quizá fuera su rostro, tan plácido mientras dormía; quizá fueran las noches que, en el pasado, se había levantado para acudir a la llamada de sus hijos. Fuese cual fuese la razón, se levantó y salió al pasillo.

Advirtió con sorpresa que estaba temblando y que tenía la espalda empapada en sudor. No era más que un bebé, se dijo. Nada más que un bebé. Alargó el brazo y abrió la puerta, apenas capaz de respirar por la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Había una pequeña luz nocturna en un enchufe próximo a la cuna; su resplandor amarillo permitía a Hinata moverse por la habitación cuando se levantaba por las noches. También permitió a Sasuke ver a la niña, que había pillado una buena rabieta. Tenía cerrados sus minúsculos puños y los agitaba de forma espasmódica; tenía las piernas levantadas y chillaba a pleno pulmón. Estaba acostumbrada a que satisficieran sus deseos de inmediato; no pensaba tolerar aquel retraso imperdonable.

Sasuke tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia la cuna. Era tan pequeña, que el mal genio del que hacía gala resultaba absurdo. Una niña... ¿Qué sabía él sobre niñas?

Temblando, deslizó sus grandes manos por debajo de la pequeña y la levantó, sorprendiéndose de lo ligera que era. Sora berreó un poco más, pero el contacto de aquellas manos le indicó que no estaba sola y, después de unos cuantos sollozos con hipo, se calmó.

Sasuke recordó sin esfuerzo antiguas habilidades. Deprisa, sin mirarla a la cara, le cambió el pañal, y estaba a punto de instalarla de nuevo en la cuna cuando la niña hizo un gorgorito y Sasuke se sobresaltó; a punto estuvo de dejarla caer. La miró y se quedó helado, embelesado, porque la niña lo miraba con tal confianza e inocencia que quiso gritar de dolor.

No era justo. Santo Dios, no era justo. La había rehuido, ni siquiera la había mecido o mirado. Había rechazado a su propia hija, pero a ella no le importaba. No chillaba de miedo por estar en manos desconocidas; se limitaba a contemplar a su padre con una aceptación instintiva.

Mirarla era como mirarse a sí mismo inmortalizado. Contempló con fascinación el pelo oscuro, los ojos casi negros. Tenía los labios de Hinata, suaves y tiernos, pero el resto de sus facciones eran una versión femenina de sí mismo. Había nacido de los momentos dulces de pasión en los brazos de Hinata, era una parte de Hinata y de él mismo. Sasuke había querido destruir su vida antes incluso de que empezara.

Un grito ronco y casi silencioso brotó de sus labios. Volvió a levantarla en brazos, la meció y se hincó de rodillas. Inclinándose sobre su hija, lloró.

Hinata se despertó con sobresalto, consciente de que ocurría algo raro. Buscó a Sasuke con la mano, pero encontró la almohada vacía y se incorporó. Un ruido extraño y ahogado llegó a sus oídos, pero no parecía Sora.

-¿Sasuke? -susurró, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama, se puso la bata y se la anudó. Se acercó al umbral y buscó alguna luz que indicara dónde podía estar, pero en la casa reinaba la oscuridad. Entonces, oyó de nuevo el sonido ahogado y se quedó helada. ¡Sora se estaba ahogando!

Con la mano en la garganta, corrió por el pasillo con los pies desnudos pero, una fracción de segundo después, adivinó que no era Sora. Se detuvo, respirando de forma entrecortada.

_-¿Sasuke? _

La puerta del cuarto de la niña estaba abierta, y avanzó en silencio para asomarse.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con Sora en los brazos. La mantenía acurrucada contra su pecho y los sollozos roncos y ahogados emergían de su garganta.

Hinata estuvo a punto de gemir. Quería acercarse, envolverlo con sus brazos y mitigar su dolor por los niños que había perdido y por la hija que no había querido. Pero era su momento privado de conciliación con su hija, así que regresó a la cama en silencio.

Permaneció tumbada sin hacer ruido, secándose las lágrimas a medida que lehumedecían el rostro. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke regresara a la cama y se deslizara entre las sábanas con cuidado. Hinata sabía que no estaba dormido, pero no lo abrazó. Estaba librando una terrible batalla interior y ella no podía ayudarlo.

Sasuke no mencionó lo ocurrido al día siguiente, pero irradiaba una paz que era nueva en él. Se fue a trabajar y Hinata vistió a Sora para llevarla a la tienda. No podía hacer nada salvo seguir adelante con su rutina.

Konohamaru solo tenía clases por la mañana, así que se presentó después del almuerzo. Levantó a Sora con destreza del cochecito y besó su tersa mejilla. Con el increíble don de la oportunidad que tenía, miró a Hinata mientras mecía a la niña.

_-Entonces, ¿todo va a salir bien?_ -preguntó.

_-Sí, creo que sí_ -contestó Hinata-. _¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

-_Nada más verte_ -el joven le sonrió con profunda ternura-_. Sabía que Sasuke no podría resistirse a Sora durante mucho tiempo._

Quizá Konohamaru tuviera un sexto sentido, pensó Hinata, mientras contemplaba cómo paseaba por la tienda con Sora en sus fuertes brazos y le hablaba como si ella comprendiera todas sus palabras. Y quizá Sora lo entendía; Naruto había comparado a Konohamaru con un arcángel. Quizá no fuera un ángel, pero lo parecía.

Hinata siguió fiel a su rutina; Sora estaba profundamente dormida cuando Sasuke regresó de la oficina. Cenaron como de costumbre, charlaron, y ella leyó mientras él revisaba algunos informes. Después, se preparó para ir a la cama, comprobó que Sora estaba bien y se deslizó entre las sábanas con un bostezo, dando gracias por el merecido descanso.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño secándose los hombros.

-_Toma_ -dijo, y le arrojó la toalla-._ Sécame la espalda._

Se sentó sobre la cama y ella le frotó la espalda con la toalla; después, le plantó un rápido beso en el cuello. Sasuke arrojó la toalla al suelo y se dio la vuelta para recostarse con ella sobre las sábanas.

_-No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que te quiero -_dijo en voz baja.

_-inténtalo_ -lo apremió Hinata.

Sasuke rió y se inclinó para besarla con ansia creciente. Hicieron el amor con una dulzura y una intensidad increíbles; Sasuke se contuvo para satisfacerla una y otra vez antes de dejarse ir, y la abrazó con fuerza hasta que ella se quedó dormida.

Sora se despertó de madrugada, hambrienta. Antes de que Hinata pudiera levantarse de la cama, Sasuke retiró las sábanas y se puso en pie.

_-No te muevas_ -le dijo-._ La traeré aquí._

Regresó un momento después, con la niña gimoteando en sus brazos. Cuando se la entregó a Hinata, dijo:

_-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Anoche estabas despierta._

_-Sí, lo sé -_todo el amor del mundo se reflejaba en sus ojos lunas mientras lo miraba.

_-Debes de odiarme_ -dijo con aspereza-._ Por lo que quise hacer._

_-No, eso jamás. Estabas sufriendo y querías protegerte. Lo comprendí._

Sasuke contempló a la niña mientras mamaba, y a su rostro adusto y moreno asomó una expresión tan tierna que Hinata se deshizo por dentro. Con mucha delicadeza, Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Sora con el dedo índice.

_-Es más de lo que merezco. Me han dado una segunda oportunidad en todo, ¿verdad?_

No, una segunda oportunidad, no, sino un segundo milagro. Sasuke había muerto por dentro y el amor lo había devuelto a la vida. Siempre conservaría las cicatrices de las personas a las que había amado y perdido, pero podría seguir viviendo en paz. Podría reír otra vez, y contemplar el paso de las estaciones. Podría ver crecer a su hija, deleitarse con sus gorgoritos, su inocencia y entusiasmo y quererla de corazón; a ella, que era su segundo milagro.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Hinata con lenta deliberación, con amor y pasión.

Cuando Sora terminó de tomar el pecho y volvieron a acostarla, quiso hacer de nuevo el amor a su esposa, para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Era su primer milagro; gracias a ella, el sol volvía a brillar en su vida.

**Por fin este es el último capitulo, para ser sincera, esta historia si lo lees de sopetón es bastante dramática y si, lloré en algunas partes, pero bueno, supongo que a algunas les habrá pasado lo mismo.**

**Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado la historia.**

**Nos vemos en la actualización de mi otra historia "El secreto de mi verdad", que por cierto la tengo muy abandonada.**

**Gracias a tod s que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar un review**

**Nos vemos en una próxima locura mía, que por cierto quiero de personajes principales a Ino y Neji, quisiera probar con ellos, ya que es una pareja que me intriga, digan su opinión.**

**Se despide Clarity-chan**


End file.
